Love in Paradise
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: Quinn Fabray lives in beautiful Maui, Hawaii, the perfect place to grow up, but her life is far from perfect. Quinn is still dealing with a dark past, to the outside world though, she looks happy. Hawaii is one of the most romantic places in the world, will Quinn let her guard down to a beautiful Latina who has issues of her own? Rated M for violence, and possible smut.NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Horror Movie, Nightmare

Love in Paradise

Authors Note( I don't own any of the Glee characters) The summery says, hurt/comfort, but I'm gonna say, this is not a FF about rape, but there is violence. There will be quit a few flashbacks throughout maybe the first few chapters. My other story, WTHI is on it's last chapter so I thought since I have the first two written for this, I should upload it. I've actually been to Maui before, a year ago, so I'm familiar with the scenery and I'll try to explain it as best as I can. Btw, if you ever get a chance to go, do it! Lol. I miss the beach terribly and would love to go back. And if you do, get some pineapples! Lol. They are so much better than the caned ones. Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter, as always reviews aren't needed but I would love to get feedback, so don't be shy!

Chapter One: Horror Movie, Nightmare

Quinn is running through the woods, she hears voices behind her screaming her name. Her legs feel like there about to fall off and her heart is about to explode in her chest. But she has to keep running, that's what she tells herself. 'Don't let them get you.' She makes the mistake of looking back, four men chasing her, and their catching up. She as she turns around she feels herself being tackled to the ground. The impact takes the breath right out of her, or what she had left in her lugs from all the running. She forgot about the fifth guy, the leader, he pins her down with her arms above her head. She tries to catch her breath and squirm out of his hold."We're gonna have fun with you." The rest of the group catches up, kneeling over with their hands on their knees."Fuck, she's fast." The leader looks over to his friend."Got the knife?" Hs friend reaches in his pocket for a Godfather Collection Camping Folding Knife. It's black with a 10.6cm blade and the handle is made from wood."Hold her arms." Two of the men hold her wrists while she silently cries."Please, don't." The leader smiles and holds the knife to her throat."It'll only hurt for a little while." The men laugh and he starts to run the blade down the right side of Quinn's neck to her collar bone at a slight angle. Quinn cries in pain making him smile, he then runs it along the right side of her jaw."Stop, please!"

Quinn jolts awake, siting up quickly in her bed, panting. Her chest feels tight and it's hard for her to breath. She closes her eyes and focuses on taking a few deep breaths until she's able to breath again. Running her hand through her hair she feels it's damp, then looks down at her clothes and finds herself covered in sweat. She looks over at her clock, it's five thirty in the morning. She sighs with an eye rolls then throws her sheets aside and climbs out of bed. She turns her light on then pulls the sheets off for her daily routine of washing them. Every morning for the past few weeks she wakes up at five thirty in the morning covered in sweat, from the same dream that continues to haunt her. After throwing the sheets into the washer she grabs a t-shirt and running shorts then heads to her bathroom suit for a shower. In a week it'll be a year since it's happened, she's done the therapy, took the pills, and even tried some yoga to try to make the nightmares stop. Nothing had helped though, she walks every morning with her lab, Charlie. At first she thought it was helping, it relaxed her, she used to run in marathon's so was used to the distances she took. But then one night it happened, the nightmare returned. It's like a horror movie only it's her life, and it doesn't have end credits, and someone to save her. Quinn stands in the shower letting the cool water run down her back. Whenever she takes a shower she never looks down at her body, it's just a constant reminder. She quickly washes her hair then her body before turning the water off and climbing out.

She dries off, gets dressed then blow dries her hair throwing it in a lose pony tail, another thing she hates, are mirrors. Sometimes she forgets, on good days spent with friends, she'll glance at a mirror and it surprises her. Then comes the realization, 'oh yeah, you were there the whole time.' Not wanting to go through that anymore, the day before she had boughten councilor for the first time. Even before the incident, she never had the need to use it. She got lucky when she hit puberty, while other teens had pimple faces, she only had a few here or there. She pours some on her two fingers then wipes it over the scar on her jaw and neck, inspecting her work, it's like she never had a scar. She puts on some mascara, eyeliner and chap stick, never had been a lipstick/lipgloss kind of girl. She cleans up the bathroom then returns to her bed room. Quinn's family has money, living in a large home in Maui, Hawaii, born and raised. The street she lives on only has a few houses, there just as big as hers and there spread apart along the road. She knows how privileged she is to live the life she has, she's not a spoiled brat like people might think. Her father, Russell, owns a restaurant, Fabray Cafe, by the docks where all the tourists go. It's called a cafe but it's actually a restaurant, Russell named it and thought it sounded catchy. Her mother Judy, sells homemade shaved ice and cocoanut, along with banana bread from a small building by their house. Quinn works at, Maui Seaside Hotel, she cleans the rooms and occasionally gives the guests ukulele lessons with a few of her friends. Charlie is fast asleep on her side of the bed, yes, her dog has her own side to the bed. She claimed it after the first time Quinn had her nightmare and has been sleeping there since."Charlie, let's go girl, time for a walk." Quinn shakes the mattress waking the dog up and grabs the leash hanging from her closet door. Charlie barks then follows her outside, Quinn never really needs to put the leash on, she just brings it for the occasional chase of a rooster. So she just holds the leash as Charlie walks by her side. With it being so early there isn't many people out, just the regular early birds. Quinn stops at the family restaurant for some breakfast, the cook, William Shuester is also an early riser and is the first one at the restaurant. It's not very large but has two floors, the second is open with a roof and shades for the windy days. Will greets her at the bar in the back."Want the usual?"

"Yes, please, and Charlie will have a grilled cheese sandwich." He goes to the kitchen as Quinn takes a seat at the bar. Today is perfect, any tourists would argue that everyday in Maui is but, Quinn thinks other wise. A perfect day for her is a light breeze and a sunny day, perfect beach weather. Quinn looks down at Charlie and rubs her head."How bout we go to the beach after work?" Charlie barks making her laugh."What a stupid question, how can I forget your obsession for the ocean?" Will returns with her pancakes with a bowl of pineapple and a tall glass a milk, and Charlie's sandwich."Thank you, it smells amazing." Quinn takes the sandwich and gives it to Charlie before digging into her meal."How are you, Quinn?" Will leans over the bar and looks at her with concern. She's used it, friends asking if she's ok, at first she hated it. Who would be ok? But now she expects it."Fine, how's the wife?" Will sighs and gives Quinn a small smile."She's great, still a nurse at the Maui hospital." Will and Emma got married shortly after the incident, Quinn hasn't been able to attend but her mother filmed the whole thing for her."Good to hear. Can you get me a bag? I wanna save the pineapple for work later." Will nods his head then takes out a sandwich bag from the shelf on the bar."Thanks." After putting the fruit in the small bag she says goodbye to Will then starts her walk back to the house. Walking down the street, Charlie spots a rooster and darts away before Quinn can grab the leash in time."Shit." She chases Charlie down the long road until Charlie spots something else to chase."Really, Charlie?" It's been so long since Quinn ran her body is screaming at her for it. Charlie comes to a stop in front of girl holding a box full of meat. Quinn catches up to her out if breath, and hooks the leash to her collar."Hey, you have a really pretty dog." Quinn smiles at the girl, she has long brown hair and very pretty blue eyes."Thanks, her name is Charlie, and I'm Quinn." The girls smiles and gestures to the box in her arms."I would shake your hand but, yeah, I'm Marley. My mom cooks for the restaurant behind us, which explains the meat." Quinn nods her head with a smile."Clearly." She looks down at her watch and bites her bottom lip."It was nice to meet you, but I have to run, or I'll be late for work." Marley waves with a friendly smile as she continues down the road. Quinn looks to Charlie with a glare."I'm not so sure about the beach now, that was so not cool." By the time Quinn get home Judy and Russell have left for work. She unhooks Charlie's leash then fills her dish with water, and notices a small note on the small island. 'Won't be seeing you for the day, so I cooked diner already. Just heat it up in the microwave, love mom.' Quinn rolls her eyes and throws the note away. Quinn used to be so close with both her parents before. Now they don't know how to act around her so most of the time she's alone. Once in awhile she'll have her friends Rachel and Kurt over but, she can only handle so much of their gossip and musicals.

Quinn takes another shower from her impromptu running, then changes into her uniform. A black polo, a pair of jean shorts, and sandals. Again she blow dries her hair and points it in a lose pony tail, since it's required. Then puts councilor on, mascara, eyeliner and chap stick. She sees Judy has taken the sheets out of the washer and has dried them. Quinn takes them out, folds them and places them on the bottom of her bed for later. She quickly makes an egg salad sandwich then grabs the pineapples, puts them in a brown paper bag, then grabs her Ukulele, house keys, and iPhone and heads out the door."Be good, Charlie, I'll be back in a few hours." Maui Seaside is further than the restaurant so Quinn always takes her bike. It's a pink beach bike with a white basket in the front, she got it with her first pay check to train with for the marathons. Riding down her street she passes a moving truck, though never saw who actually is moving in. Judy always bugs her about riding her bike around instead of driving her truck. She loves her truck but since she's stopped running she figures a bike ride will keep her in shape. She still drives her truck to like the market or the beach since there too far, she's tried it once and had to call Rachel to pick her up cause her legs felt like jell-o. The hotel comes to view and she rides into the large parking lot and to the main entrance and parks her bike. Maui Seaside has three buildings, A,B and C, with A being the main building, B is actually closer to the entrance of the parking lot and C is right behind it. Quinn mostly cleans the rooms in building C, close to the beach. The main buildings lobby is open with marble floors and chairs on each side to sit on, the gift shop is on the right with everything to cereal, sunblock, razors and ukulele's. You can find ukulele's everywhere in Maui, but most are just the cheap little ones for a child or just for beginners. Quinn has her own she got at her favorite music store, Mele ukulele. Across the gift shop are stairs that lead down to a spa, Quinn hasn't ever been down there but Rachel has been trying to convince her. She doesn't like anyone seeing her scars or even touching her anymore, hence why she's single. She can't even remember the last time she was in a relationship, it could've been a girl named Alyssa, or possibly Melissa? It didn't last very long, which is way the name slips her mind. Quinn had come to terms with being gay when she was still in school, Kurt and Rachel helped. She's still technically in school, she does cyber school now for a few hours twice a day. Every teenagers dream.

She greets Holly at the counter then goes to the back room to their lockers to place her things in it."Oh Quinnie! How is my lovely friend doing this morning?" Quinn smiles with a playful eye roll."Hey, Rach. I'm fine, how are you and Finn?" Rachel puts her own lunch and purse into her locker."Good, we talked and he apologized, everything is, good." Finn and Rachel have been on again, off again since forever. Last week Finn was late for their date playing video games with Sam and Puck."Well that's good, I guess." Quinn sits on the bench as she waits for Rachel as Kurt runs in."I'm not late am I?" Quinn and Rachel shake their heads."Nope, your safe." Kurt sighs in relief as he puts his messenger bag into his locker. Quinn sees the bags under his eyes and smiles knowingly."Had a late night with the boyfriend?" Kurt blushes closing his locker making Quinn and Rachel laugh."Owah, you get him tigger!" Kurt blushes deeply and lightly pushes Quinn's shoulder making her jump at the contact."Shit, sorry Q." Quinn takes a few deep breaths waving him off, as they look on with concern."Guys, it's ok really, you just surprised me is all." She suddenly stands then grabs her master card before closing her locker, and heading out the door.

Rachel and Kurt share a look then follow her to the storage room, it has their carts, clean towels, their cleaning products, and washer and dryer. Quinn is stocking her cart when Kurt and Rachel walk in.

"You guys better get your carts, or you will be late." Rachel grabs hers and starts putting towels and cleaning products on it. Kurt stands in front of Quinn's cart , blocking her from exiting the room."Are you sure your ok?" Quinn sighs closing her eyes, being close to the anniversary Rachel and Kurt have been asking how she is non stop, more so than anyone."Yes, Kurt, I'm fine. Now please let me by." Kurt steps aside and Quinn quickly storms out to the lobby. She stops at the front desk to have Holly hand her list of rooms she'll be cleaning for the day."Hey, cheer up chicka. We're having a party on the beach tonight, get excited." Quinn smiles shaking her head, Holly is her favorite adult. She's fun and says crazy stuff just to get a laugh out of her, and she's the only one who isn't consistently asking if she's ok."Yeah, it'll be fun, I don't know if I'll stay too late though." Holly rolls her eyes with a scoff."Why not, you have to live a little. You bringing your ukulele? We'll have a little jam session." Quinn shrugs her shoulders then puts her list onto the cart."Maybe, and I have to be home for Charlie, god only knows when the rents will be home." Holly laughs as she helps new guests check in."You and that danm dog." Quinn laughs as she makes her way out the lobby."See ya later!" Quinn actually likes her job, unlike most. She hasn't dealt with any sketchy guests and 'dirty' rooms to clean so she doesn't mind it. She gets to meet new people and doesn't have to sit around all day.

She looks down at her list as she makes her way to the building. On her way there, she passes the tiny restaurant, Casanova, and smells the food. Sometimes instead of bringing a lunch she'll have something at Casanova. Room 113 is her first stop, she does the normal, knock on the door and yells 'room service' She peeks inside to find it empty then starts to make the beds and clean the bathroom. It's nothing she can't handle, she checks the room of her list before going to the next. Just as she's about to knock on the door, the most beautiful girl walks out, carrying a towel with a beach bag over her shoulder. Quinn's breath hitches in her throat, she has gorgeous brown eyes and long dark hair. She is clearly of latin blood, looking at her lips, she unconsciously licks her own, their so full, and Quinn wonders if there soft as they look. She can't help but glance down at her chest then to the rest of her body. "Sorry, we'll get out of your way." An angel, her voice sounds like an angel, Quinn could hear her talk all day. Realizing she still hasn't said anything she clears her throat."It's ok." She pauses and points to her towel."Going to the beach?" The Latina smiles nodding her head."Yeah, can you show us where it is? We weren't exactly paying attention to the lady at the front desk." Quinn frowns at the word 'we' and looks behind the girl. She was so busy leering she didn't notice her friend standing behind her. She is a few inches taller than the beautiful Latina, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Again she awkwardly clears her throat and points into the direction of the beach."Down that way and take a left." The dark haired girl smiles and links pinkies with her friend."Thanks." Quinn gives her a shy wave, as soon as their out of sight, she shakes her head with a sigh."Awesome, the most beautiful girl in the universe most deffenitly thinks your a freak." The room is a little more messy than the last but, she's seen worse. The rest of her shift is uneventful, her mind as been on the beautiful Latina and had been looking around the area to catch a glimpse of her. It's now her lunch break and she's putting her cart back into the storage room.

She sees Kurt and Rachel by the lockers and smiles."Hey, how was your guys' day?" She opens her locker and takes out her lunch."I had some creep watch me clean his room, and he wasn't Ben remotely cute." Quinn closes her locker with a look of disgust."Ewh, sorry, Rae." Kurt just shrugs his shoulders."Mine was ok, uneventful at the most, how bout you?" Quinn smiles just thinking about the Latina, not going unnoticed by Kurt and Rachel. Kurt gasps dramatically placing his hand over his chest."You met someone, and your smitten!" Quinn blushes then covers it with an eye roll."I did meet someone, a girl, but I'm not smitten." Kurt sits beside her with another dramatic gasp as Rachel smiles."Shut up, I know that look, your a smitten kitten. Now, talk." Quinn rolls her eyes and tells them about how she almost literally ran into her. Then about how beautiful she is and making a fool of her herself, the girls friend, and thinking about the dark skinned girl for most of the day. Rachel and Kurt smile at each other making Quinn look between them confused."Quinn, do you believe in love at first site?" She scoffs at Rachel and shakes her head."I know what your thinking, it can't be love at first site, if the feeling isn't mutual." Kurt holds up his finger to her."So you admit you like her."

"Yeah, I guess, I mean she's absolutely gorgeous. There no words that give her beauty justice." Quinn pauses as she eats her lunch."But?" She sighs."But, with my luck, she's probably straight, and has a boyfriend." Rachel shakes her head as Kurt rolls his eyes, typical Quinn answer."You don't know that, you barely know the girl." Quinn rolls up the wrapping from her sandwich and takes out the pineapples."Yeah, your right, I really do like her, and I want to her to know her. I don't know how long she's staying though."

Any thoughts? Did you like the way Santana was introduced? The party will be in the next chapter and there'll be more Quinntana interaction. Oh and if your trying to figure out who attacked Quinn, it's not Finn. I know shocking right? Review?

The knife: .


	2. Chapter 2: Beach Party

Love in Paradise

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) You'll see a little bit of Santana's POV at the end of the chapter. I'm not crazy about the title, but I hope you enjoy it(: R&R?

Chapter Two: Beach Party

Quinn, Rachel and Kurt throw away their garbage then Quinn takes out her ukulele. Rachel and Kurt don't have one, they just use the ones the hotel provides."You have a point, her stay here is unknown, but that's just all the more reason to get to know her." Rachel pauses and stops them on the sidewalk."Quinn, don't pass a chance for you to be happy again. You've been through enough, if anyone deserves it, it's you. Even if lasts just a week or two, you can look back on your time with her with no regrets." Quinn looks to Kurt nodding his head in agreement. Although her friends drive her crazy, she knows it's out of love, and that's why their as close as they are."Ok, your right. Maybe I'll invite her to the party." Rachel and Kurt squeal making Quinn roll her eyes as she makes her way to the beach. Rachel and Kurt quickly catch up with big smiles."This is so exciting, I can't wait to meet her." The beach isn't far from the lobby, just a ten minute walk. It's behind Casanova separated with bushes and trees. They all take off their shoes as they walk onto the beach. Some guests have already showed up and have their ukulele's ready. Holly waves them over and gives Rachel and Kurt their ukulele's."We're gonna do some Iz today ladies." Quinn rolls her eyes as she takes her ukulele from its case."Of course we are, we only hear the danm song everyday." Holly laughs shaking her head."I hear ya, blondie." Quinn hates Holly's nickname for her, she says it's because she's one of the few blondes on the island. Quinn always reminds her that she is also a blonde, and Holly always says, 'But mine came from a bottle.' More guests start to arrive and Quinn's eyes nearly pop out of her head. Rachel and Kurt look at her confused until they follow her line of vision."Is that her?" Quinn just slowly nods her head unable to speak. She thought she would have to stalk around the hotel to even see the beauty again."Wow, your right, no words can give her beauty justice. I think I just might be straight." Quinn bumps shoulders with Kurt."Easy, that's my possible future girlfriend." Rachel gasps with a big smile."She's looking at you, Quinn." Quinn gives her a shy smile and small wave."Is that the friend?" Quinn nods her head not taking her eyes off the Latina as she gets her own ukulele with her blonde friend."Ok, everybody, we're gonna split everyone into groups. Beginners go with Quinn, she's the blonde, intermediate with lady face, and expert with Streisand." Quinn would be lying if she said she wasn't preying to go that her girl was a beginner. As she looks at her small group she spots the Latina and smiles. 'Thank you, god.' She escorts then away from the rest so they can hear themselves play and has them sit in a semi circle.

As they take their seats, the dark haired girl stands in front of her with a small smile."Hey, your the girl that cleaned my friends room, right?" Quinn slowly nods her head as the girl sits next to her."I'm Santana, nice to meet you, Quinn." Santana, such a perfect name for the perfect girl. Quinn shyly shakes her hand with a small smile."You too." She's so caught up in her Santana haze she almost forgets their at a ukulele class, until someone clears their throat. Quinn blushes making Santana giggle, almost distracting Quinn once again."Today we're going to learn an easy song, Over the rainbow by Iz. We'll just go over the chords for the intro, and if your brave we'll tackle the strumming." She shows them the chords at a slow pace then has them practice on their own. She looks over to Santana and notices she's struggling."Need help?" Santana smiles sheepishly making Quinn giggle."I can't get this danm 'G' chord." Quinn shyly slides closer to Santana, she can smell her perfume, it's intoxicating."Ok um it's easier to put your two fingers on the first and third strings, and then your other finger on the second." She places Santana's fingers where they need to go and feels goosebumps at the contact. Her hand is so soft she wonders what it would feel like to hold it. Santana plays the chord with ease and looks over to Quinn. Their faces are so close all Quinn has to do is lean over and connect their lips. She notices Santana looking at her and freaks out. "Party." Santana smiles and gives her a confused look as Quinn curses to herself."Sorry?" Quinn closes her eyes with a sigh."There's a party on the beach by Safeway, you could come, if you want. And your friend can come too." Santana smiles."Cool, we'll have to stop by then."

Quinn glances at Santana's lips then slowly nods her head. Holly blows her whistle and announces the end of class."Your a good teacher, thanks for the help." Again Quinn just slowly nods her head earning a giggle from the girl."I'll see ya later, Q." Quinn stays seated as Santana leaves, blushing at her new nickname and leering at her bottom. Kurt and Rachel stand beside her with knowing smiles. Kurt clears his throat making Quinn jump."The fuck?! You scared me." Rachel and Kurt laugh as Quinn packs her ukulele and stands brushing the sand off."If you hadn't been leering you would've noticed." Quinn once again blushes and covers it by lightly pushing Rachel's shoulder."Shut up." Both giggle some more as they make their back to the hotel."Her name is Santana, I invited her to the party." Both gasp with big smiles."Good for you, Quinn."

"Yeah, I said she can invite her friend too. I was so danm nervous though, I could t stop looking a her lips." Rachel smiles as they enter the lobby."I love, love." Quinn shakes her head with a laugh."I don't think it's love, just yet, just a strong crush. If that makes sense?" They take their stuff from their lockers and walk out together."Strangely it does, do you know what your gonna wear? I could help ya know." Quinn sighs cursing under her breath."I didn't think about that, I was so nervous just to ask. Can you come to my place and help?" Kurt smiles."Of course, but we're driving. I'll put your bike in the back seat." Quinn playfully rolls her eyes as they read the staff parking lot. They says goodbye to Rachel then Kurt puts her bike in the back of the car before they both climb in."Will your parents be home?" Quinn sighs shrugging her shoulders."Maybe, they haven't really acknowledged my presence since." Kurt shakes his head in disappointment."Your parents are helpless, I get it's hard for them to understand, as do all of us. But maybe they should take some kind of class on how to talk to your kid after an assault." Quinn closes her eyes taking a few deep breaths. Assault. She's hated that word since hearing it in the hospital, it makes her feel even more weak, if that's possible."Can we please not talk about it anymore." Kurt purses his lips with a long sigh."Maybe that's why they don't say more than two words to you. You won't talk about it, so they walk around you like stepping on egg shells." Quinn groans clenching her fists by her side."You know why I don't talk about it, Kurt?! I see it enough in my dreams! Do you know what it's like to wake up every morning with a panic attack?! I can't breath and I'm covered in sweat, I have to wash my sheets every morning. The dreams went away for awhile, but they always come back. And I'm scared, I'm scared all the time and it's tiring. I know you just worry and I love you for it, but you have no idea what I go through everyday. So please, lets not talk about it anymore." By the end of we speech Quinn is in tears and Kurt feels guilty."I'm sorry, I didn't realize how bad it is. Is there anything that could help?" Quinn wipes her eyes and shakes her head."I've tried everything, it would work for a little while, then I wake up to panic attacks." Kurt pulls into Quinn's street."Do your parents know about these panic attacks?" She snorts."Of course not, you said it your self, they don't say more than two words to me. They just think I'm some neat freak that likes to have clean sheets." Kurt pulls into Quinn's driveway, turns off the car and turns to Quinn."Why don't you tell me and Rachel this stuff? We're supposed to be best friends." Quinn smiles sadly shrugging her shoulders."Professional shrinks couldn't help me, I don't think ammeter ones could either." Quinn climbs out of the car then takes her bike to the side of the house, by the kitchen double doors. Charlie is barking through the window, Quinn smiles and unlocks the door as Charlie greets her."Hi, baby. Did you behave, huh?" Kurt soon returns and follows Quinn into her room.

Quinn points to the sheets at the bottom of her mattress."Help me?" Kurt nods then helps put the sheets on the bed before sitting on the bottom."So? Do you at least have an idea of an outfit?" Quinn opens her closet bitting her bottom lip."I was thinking just a t-shirt and shorts, but I'm guessing you'll disapprove." Kurt joins her in the closet and both look through her many clothes. He pulls out a one piece dress, with a white top and ruffled blue skirt covered with flowers."How bout this? It'll show off your legs, perfect for the beach, and it's not too formal." Quinn examines it crossing her arms."It'll show my scars." He shrugs his shoulders."I'll help you cover them." No one but the doctor and a nurse have seen her scars. Quinn shakes her head."Believe me, you don't want to see them. Let's keep looking." Quinn turns down three more outfits, Kurt, four, until they both agree on a multicolored plaid shirt and white shorts. Quinn braids her hair in a side fishtail, touches up her makeup then feeds Charlie."Don't forget your ukulele." She sighs then runs back to her room quickly grabbing the small case."Come on, Charlie." Kurt rolls his eyes as they walk back to the car."You take that dog everywhere, are you sure it's a good idea to take her?" Charlie jumps into the car with Quinn and Kurt following."Why not? I promised I would, besides, she'll probably spend most of her time in the ocean and playing frisbee with Puck and Sam." Kurt shrugs his shoulders then turns the car on and pulls out the driveway."True, we have to stop at my house so I can change." Kurt and Rachel also have a big house like Quinn, they've been friends since Kindergarden. Outsiders would think their an unlikely pair but they actually compliment each other well. Quinn reminds Rachel when she's being a diva, and Kurt is the perfect gay friend every girl wants to have. As Quinn waits for Kurt she pulls out her phone to call Judy."Hey, I just called to let you know Holly is having a party on the beach. Kurt is taking me and I have Charlie with me."

-"Ok, me and your father are going to be out with friends. Have fun, I guess. Bye."

-"Yeah, bye." She sighs putting her pone back in her pocket. As if Charlie senses her owners mood, she rests her head on her lap. Quinn smiles and scratches behind her ears."I love you too."

Kurt soon returns wearing a designer t-shirt and board shorts to match. Quinn laughs to herself as he climbs into the car."What I have to look good for Blaine. Just as you do for Santana." Quinn holds her hands up in surrender as he backs out of the drive way."I didn't say anything." Before they go to the beach, they pick up Rachel. The drive is spent with Kurt and the diva arguing about getting sunblock at Safeway."It's gonna start to get dark out, Rachel! There's no need for sunblock, your skin will be fine!" Quinn laughs then looks to the back seat."I bet Holly has some in the truck." Kurt backs up onto the beach between two palm trees, Charlie is barking and almost on Quinn's lap."Ok, Charlie, let me open the door." As soon as she does Charlie runs out onto the beach and greets Sam and Puck. Quinn climbs out of the car, following Rachel and Kurt. Holly and Mr. Shue already had wood piled for a fire. They also have two long tables set up, one covered with alcohol and food, the other for their daily game of flip the cup. Quinn greets Holly with a hug as Rachel does with Mr. Shue."Bring the ukulele?" Quinn points to Kurt's car."In the car, I'll leave it there until later." Will greets Quinn with a friendly wave as Quinn is grateful for. As still proven that day it's still hard for any boys to touch her. Quinn looks around the beach disappointed to see Santana hasn't arrived yet. Holly taps her shoulder and hands her a red solo cup filled with smerinoff."Thanks." Holly gives her a wink then walks off to join Kurt. Quinn wonders off sitting by the water and watches Charlie play with Sam and Puck. As a light breeze passes she closes her eyes enjoying the sound of the ocean. This is why she likes the beach, it's calm and peaceful. Besides playing the ukulele, she likes to take pictures. She has plenty of Charlie on the beach and a few sunsets. It's been a long time since she took a picture of herself, or let anyone take a picture of her for that matter. Happy people take photos of themselves, or to remember happy times. Not to say she's depressed or something, cause she's not. She's just too scared to be happy, although thinking about a certain Latina, makes her happy, and she doesn't even know the girl. Too deep in thought, Quinn doesn't notice the very girl filling her thoughts is approaching her. Santana lightly taps her shoulder making her jump."Jesus, you can't sneak up on me like that." Quinn pants with her hand over her heart and shaking. Santana notices and sits down next to her, then throws her arm around her shoulder into a side hug."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You were totally in your head just a second ago. What we're you thinking about?" Quinn can't believe Santana is voluntary so close to her. She almost says 'you' but decides against it, not wanting to come off as creepy."Nothing interesting."

"Hmm ok, I'll pretend that I believe you." Santana pauses looking around the beach."There isn't many people here, seems more like a kick back then a party." Quinn shyly shrugs her shoulders."Holly knows I don't like too many people in one area. Besides there isn't really anyone interesting outside our social group to invite." Santana smiles rubbing Quinn's arm."Am I the exception?" 'Of course you are.' Quinn slowly nods her head with a light blush. Santana smiles and nods toward the alcohol."Mix me a drink? I don't trust the bartender." Quinn looks at her confused until she looks to see that Puck has taken over the beverages."Sure." Santana helps Quinn up, she likes the idea that Santana already trusts her and smiles at the thought, and Santana lightly bumps her shoulder."What's got a you smiling fool over there?" 'You' Quinn looks down to her feet with a shrug."Just happy I guess." Santana smiles back and as they approach the table, their hands brushing together, making Quinn blush."Hey ladies, what can I get for you?" Quinn feels a pain of jealousy in her stomach as Puck shamelessly leers at her Santana."You aren't getting San anything, I'm making her a mixed drink." Quinn lightly takes Santana's wrist pulling her closer to her possessively. She grabs a cup then pours some cola in along with some rum and mixes it before handing it to Santana. Their fingers brush making both smile shyly at the contact."Gracias."

"De nada." Santana raises her eye brows in shock."I didn't think anyone here knew Spanish." Quinn shrugs her shoulders."I'm not fluent." Santana smiles flirtatiously and leans in Quinn's personal space to whisper in her ear, making Quinn's heart rate go up."Tú eres la chica más hermosa que he visto nunca." Quinn looks at her confused making the girl giggle. Kurt and Rachel have been keeping watch, deciding a perfect time to butt in to be introduced. As Quinn and Santana smile at each other, lost in their own world, Rachel and Kurt approach them."Quinn, me and Rachel were just wondering when your gonna sing for us." Quinn glares at them as Santana looks on with interest."I don't know, San, these are my nosey friends, Rachel and Kurt." Santana shakes their hands with a friendly smile."Nice to meet you."

"So, Santana, how long will you be staying at the Maui Seaside?" Quinn sends Rachel another glare, making Santana giggle."I'm not, I was just staying with my best friend Brittany." All three look at her confused."I'm sorry I don't understand." Santana laughs at Kurt."I moved here with my parents yesterday, my friend came along to help with her mother. But she insisted on staying in a hotel." Quinn sighs in relief, she didn't think she would handle Santana leaving. Holly joins them holding Quinn's ukulele."How did you get into my car? I'm pretty sure I locked it." Holly shrugs her shoulders."I'm awesome. Quinn, it's time for our jam session. Will brought his bass and guitar." Quinn takes the ukulele with an uncertain smile."I don't know if I wanna sing just yet."

"I'd like to hear you sing." Quinn sighs knowing she won't be able to say no to Santana."Fine." Holly pumps her fist in the air as they follow her to the now lit fire. Santana sits next to Quinn on a piece of drift wood, Blaine and Kurt sit together, Holly and Will, Sam and Puck, Mike and Tina and Brittany with Rachel. Will pulls out his bass and Quinn shyly glances at Santana, she gives her an encouraging smile then Quinn starts to play a mashup she and Will put together.

There's somethin' 'bout the way

The street looks when it's just rained

There's a glow off the pavement

Walk me to the car

And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there

In the middle of the parking lot

Yeah

Hey, hey, hey

We're drivin' down the road

I wonder if you know

I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now

But you're just so cool

Run your hands through your hair

Absentmindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress

Fearless

Hey, hey, hey

So baby drive slow

'Til we run out of road in this one horse town

I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat

You put your eyes on me

In this moment now, capture it, remember it

Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress

Fearless

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Hey, hey, hey

Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress

Fearless

Throughout the song she got more confident and threw a few glances at Santana. Quinn finds it ironic singing a song about being fearless, when she hasn't found her own courage yet. When they've finished they get loud cheers and encores, but the only person she really wanted to impress was Santana, and decides to do another song. Will puts his bass away and grabs his guitar, this time he sings while Quinn harmonizes.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

They get another round of applause as Puck stands holding his beer up."As always you two killed it, but now it's time for a game of flip the cup." Blaine cheers along with Brittany and run off to the table. Quinn puts her ukulele into it's case as Santana waits for her."Your really good, Q." Quinn blushes with a shy smile."Thanks." She puts her ukulele with Will's guitar and bass then joins the rest of the group around the table."Before we start, we have to choose teams." Will says, Santana smiles at Quinn placing her hand on her shoulder."I'll be on a team with you." Quinn smiles with a nod. Rachel,Kurt,Quinn,Santana,Mike and Tina are on one team while, Holly,Will,Puck,Sam,Brittany and Blaine are on another. Charlie is laying under the table while the group lines up on either side with their cups filled 1/3 full. Quinn is the start of their team while Puck is on his."Ready, set, drink!" Quinn is fast to drink her smerinoff and flips her cup with ease while Puck has some trouble. Santana is next in line and flips hers just as easily, going down the line Quinn's team is in the lead. On Puck's team, their down to Blaine and he's having more trouble than Puck. Just as he finally flips his cup, Mike flips his, ending the race. They cheer as Puck throws his cup in anger and Santana gives Quinn a high five."Face it, Puck, you just can't beat me." Puck groans with an eye roll and points his finger to her."I'm not giving up." The group start to venture away some opting to play frisbee while some get more to drink or eat. Santana takes Quinn by the hand, to what she assumes is her truck. She pulls the door down to the back and climbs onto the bed. She smiles and holds her hand out for Quinn helping her up."I just wanted to spend some alone time with you, if that's ok?" Quinn hums nodding her head, Santana smiles then lays back and bumps Quinn's leg with her own."Lay with me?" Quinn lays beside her and both look up at the sky just enjoying each others presence. After a few minutes Quinn looks over to Santana."Where'd you move from?"

"Hm?" Quinn smiles as Santana still hasn't taken her eyes off the sky."Earlier you said you moved, where from?" Santana finally looks over to Quinn."Promise you won't laugh?" Quinn looks confused but nods anyway."Lima, Ohio." Quinn smiles with a little giggle."That's cute." Santana scoffs lightly pushing Quinn's shoulder."I'm Santana Lopez, I don't do cute. I'm hot and sexy." Quinn doesn't know where she found the courage from, she thinks maybe from the alcohol. She takes Santana's hand and rubs small circles with her thumb."Your beautiful and gorgeous. Hot and sexy, just cheapens it." Santana just looks at her then sighs."Favorite movie?" Quinn frowns at the subject change and thinks maybe she crossed the line."A Walk to Remember. You?" Santana laughs a little."Of course it is, umm, mine has to be, Bridesmaids." Quinn playfully rolls her eyes with a smile."Of course it is." Santana smiles back as Brittany runs towards them."There you are, San! Your missing out on all the fun, we're doing body shots!" Brittany pulls Santana off the truck and drags her over to the rest of the group. Quinn sits up with a sigh just as Santana runs back."Thank you." Quinn has no idea what she's thanking her for but before she can give it a second thought, Santana runs off again. Quinn lays back down with a groan closing her eyes. She's already so tired the nightmare is starting to catch up to her. She must have fallen asleep cause she wakes up to Puck shaking her leg. She jumps away from him with a gasp and he throws his hands up in surrender."Sorry, your girl is drunk, I tired to give her a ride but she wants you." Quinn knows she's been losing sleep, but she didn't think it would make her go crazy."What are you talking about?" He points over to Santana sitting with Rachel sobbing."She's your girl, right? If she's not then, she should be." Quinn slides off the truck and makes her way to Santana. She can't help but laugh at what she's talking Rachel as she gets closer."Why are you so fucking short? It must suck having to climb the toilet just to use the bathroom." Rachel shakes her head and looks over to Quinn."Look, there's Quinn." Santana looks over with a big smile making Quinn laugh some more."Quinn! I was looking for you, where did you go?"

Quinn kneels in front of her and takes the cup out of her hand, placing it next to her feet."I was right where you left me, in the back of your truck." She holds out her hand and instead Santana throws her arms around her neck."I'm tired, Q." Quinn looks over to Rachel, smiling knowingly. Quinn smiles back with a blush then scoops Santana in her arms."Can you have Mr. Shue take my ukulele? Tell him I'll get it tomorrow at the restaurant." Rachel nods."Sure, take care of your girl." Quinn looks down to Santana half asleep with her head on her shoulder."Yeah, I will." Quinn takes Santana back to her truck, she has a struggle with door but gets it open. She carefully puts Santana in the passenger seat, Santana sighs then rests her head on the council. Quinn can't help but think how perfect she looks even when she's asleep, and drunk off her ass. She closes the door slowly so it doesn't wake the girl then calls Charlie over and has her go in the back before climbing in herself. She looks down at the ignition and realizes she doesn't have her key. She looks over to Santana and runs her fingers through her hair."San, where is the key?" Santana groans and points to the glove compartment. Quinn takes the key out and starts the car, then drives off to her house. She figures it would be better since Santana never said where she lived, why would she? Quinn steals a few glances at Santana until she pulls into the drive way. She turns the car off, puts the key back then climbs out and lets Charlie out of the back. Opening the passenger door, Santana stirs a little in her sleep. Quinn smiles then carefully scoops back in her arms. She closes the door with her foot then takes Santana in the house. As usual Judy and Russell are either asleep, or not home still, either way, this time she's happy their not around. Quinn takes Santana through the kitchen and down the hall into her room. She gently places her on her side of the bed and takes her shoes off before tucking her in. Quinn gets bold and leans down placing a small kiss to her forehead. Then she changes into a t-shirt and shorts leaving her makeup on, not wanting Santana to see her scars. She slowly climbs into bed and Charlie joins her so she's laying in the middle. She turns to her side facing Santana."Goodnight, San."

Quinn closes her eyes and quickly falls into a deep sleep.

-Quinn's Dream-

Quinn screams as she struggles against the boys hold. One of the leaders friends nudges his shoulder."Come on man, let us have a turn." He sighs and gives him the knife as the other two continue their hold on Quinn's wrist."Turn her on her stomach, I wanna get her back." As they try to get her onto her stomach, Quinn punches one of them in the stomach."Fucking bitch!" He punches her across the face, giving her a bloody nose. They get her on to her stomach and the boy with the knife straddles her hips."Please, let me go!" The leader kicks her side so hard she hears a crack and screams in pain."Shut up!" The boy on top of her rips the back of her shirt in half, leaving her exposed. He digs the tip of the knife between her shoulder blades, Quinn screams kicking her feet. He doesn't stop carving into her skin, as if he's writing something. His friends look on and laugh, he wrote 'whore' in big letters."Dude that's awesome, let me have a go." His friend steps aside handing him the knife, he sits on her as well, then starts cutting into her skin like a fish. They all take turns just cutting into her back. By the time they've finished, she's covered in blood and is slipping in and out of consciousness."This isn't fun anymore, it's getting late, the rents will kill me if I don't get home soon." The boy last to have his turn with her drops the knife and follows his friends out of the woods.

In the middle of the night Santana wakes up with a headache and in an unfamiliar place."What the hell?" She looks next to her and sees Quinn covered in sweat and whimpering in her sleep. Santana frowns at the site and props herself on her elbow, looking down at Quinn she shyly rubs her arm."Please, let me go." Santana wonders what kind of nightmare she's having and how she can make it stop, along with the pain in her head. She turns over and looks through the night stand draw, being too dark she turns the lamp on."Holy shit." Inside the draw are about twenty prescription bottles. Santana pulls out a few of them, reading the labels. Fluoxetine, Sertraline, Paroxetine and, Citalopram. She puts them back and looks at the rest and realizes there all antidepressants and frowns. She closes the door forgetting about her headache, and turns back facing Quinn then brushes some hair away from her face. It's damp from sweat, Quinn releases another whimper so Santana lays on her side and pulls Quinn toward her, spooning her from behind. She notices she's shaking and kisses her cheek."I'm right here, Q. Your safe." Santana had the same problem as Quinn when they met, she couldn't take her eyes off her. Santana thought Quinn had the most beautiful hazel eyes she's ever seen, and wondered how it feel to kiss her. When she and Brittany were looking through the pamphlet of the hotels for something to do, it was Santana that convinced Brittany to get ukulele lessons. She always wanted to learn and seeing Quinn was there just made it better. She was also preying to be in Quinn's group and contained her excitement when she was. Santana actually didn't have a problem with the 'G' chord, she can already play guitar so she figured four strings would be that much easier. She just wanted to be closer to the girl, when Quinn touched her, goosebumps. Her hands were so soft like a baby's, she wanted to know what it was like to hold it. After Quinn invited her to the party and was in the privacy in her own room, she did a happy dance. Quinn surprised her while laying in the bed of her truck, she isn't used to anyone calling her anything but hot or sexy. Even the few girlfriends she's had, it was just about sex. She was taken back by it so she changed the subject, then felt guilty and tried to build up the courage to say thanks. Then Brittany pulled her away and she didn't want to blow it, so she ran back. Laying with her now makes her really want to get to know her, and maybe help her.

Sorry, gonna end it there. Still reading? Will Santana ask about the pills? Lol. You'll have to read to find out(;

Btw, the songs were Fearless/I'm Yours/Hey Soul Sister, by Taylor Swift, she performed the mashup version at her Speak Now Tour. The second song is obviously the Beatles originally, but for this imagine Walk off the Earth's version, but without the beatbox. If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's on YouTube(:


	3. Chapter 3: Concrete Walls

Love in Paradise

Author's Note( I don't own any of the Glee characters) I read the first chapter again and saw the few mistakes, so I'll fix those. If your reading 'WTHI' I'm a little stuck on how I want to end it, so I've been focusing on this, but it will be updated soon, no worries. More Santana POV, and implied Faberry, so I'm sure all you Faberry shippers will like this chapter, also some angst, sorry but Quinn has issues. If your a new reader, I've done this in a previous story of mine, so I don't confuse you. I'll have (FB) for flashback, and (POV) for of course, point of view. Also, anything in '' these, is what Quinn or Santana are thinking. R&R?

Prettygleekbitch: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far, I hope you enjoy the update, thanks for the review(:

croque: Yay, I'm glad, enjoy the update, and thanks for the review(:

Chapter Three: Concrete Walls

That morning, Quinn wakes up, but keeps her eyes closed. Remembering her dream, she starts to panic.'How will I explain why I'm covered in sweat, to Santana? I can't tell her what happened, she'll either run away, or worse, want to help.' Quinn knows she already likes Santana, at first it was just an attraction, but being with the girl last night, made her like her more. She's torn, she likes Santana and wants to try a relationship, but on the other hand, she doesn't want the girl to get caught up in her demons. As she starts to wake up more, she can feel a body behind her, with an arm draped over her waist. Opening her eyes, she clears her sore throat and turns to see Santana still sleeping. Quinn shyly brushes some hair out of the Latina's face, admiring her beauty. She lightly traces her finger down the girls nose, to her left cheek, down her jaw and finally to her neck. Santana sighs as her eyes flutter open, and smiles."You know, some people would think it's creepy to have someone stare at them while they sleep." Quinn blushes then looks down at her clothes in realization."You should leave." Santana looks at her confused and a little hurt, as Quinn looks at the clock, right thirty, it's been awhile since she's slept in that late. She must have been comfortable, Quinn pushes the thought aside. "I'm the one hung over, and you want me to leave?" Quinn leans against the headboard and closes her eyes, taking a few deep breaths."I'm sorry, San, please leave." If Quinn opened her eyes she would've seen how hurt Santana looked, with her pout and undsheded tears. She hears the girl stomp out of the room and slam the door shut, then a few minutes later, the back door. Once Santana is gone, Quinn sobs into her hands, she wanted so badly to just stay in the Latina's arms, it had been so long since someone tried to comfort her. It's Quinn's fault though, and she knows it, she's built concrete walls around her so thick, a bomb would have to be used to get through. She did have someone at one time, to cuddle with, to find comfort in, and not the Alyssa/Melissa girl. She even loved the girl, she got passed her walls for a short while. Quinn freaked out and she rebuilt her walls, stronger than ever. The girl just wanted to help and love her, and all she did was treat her like shit, Quinn still regrets it, and now she regrets doing the same to Santana, but it's for the best, so she tells herself. Quinn sighs wiping her eyes with a sniffle, and looks to the lab beside her. "Charlie, down." The dog jumps off the bed as Quinn rips the sheets off, then starts her daily morning routine.

Finishing her makeup, Quinn hears her parents in the kitchen and takes a few deep breaths. It's rare to wake up to find Judy and Russell in the kitchen. Their either working, on a date, or out with friends. Quinn walks into her bedroom, hooks the leash to the lab and makes her way out to the kitchen. Judy is making an omelette, while Russell is sitting at the table, doing a cross word puzzle."Where are you going?" Quinn arches her brow towards Judy."I'm doing what I do every morning, walking Charlie to the restaurant for breakfast." Judy sighs nodding her head as Russell continues his puzzle."I'll be in here most of the day with Melissa, making banana bread." Right it was Melissa, daughter to one of her parents many friends. Quinn and Melissa mostly just fouled around, nothing serious, she was a warm body and a good friend, nothing more. For Melissa, it was just a phase, she was curious and Quinn is an attractive young girl, as people say, though she doesn't feel that way. Quinn just nods with a hum then walks out the door, as she makes her way down the street, she notices a very familiar truck, by the same house that had the U-haul van in front. A very pretty, short, Latina women walks out the house. She kneels down beside the stone path to the front porch, to plant some flowers. Charlie parks getting the women's attention, she smiles giving Quinn a friendly wave. Quinn waves back continuing down the street, those brown eyes look all to familiar to her. It starts to bother her, where has she seen those brown eyes? Then it hits her, Santana, she said at the beach that she just moved, had she moved just two houses down from her? Quinn groans quietly to herself, if she wants to stop her feelings for the beauty, she should stop her thoughts. Walking down the street to the restaurant, Quinn bumps into Marley again."Aloha, are you always up this early?" Quinn snorts as Marley pets Charlie."Are you always up this early?" Marley smiles bashfully with a shrug."Touché. So are you going to Fabray Cafe?" Quinn raises her eye brows in surprise, not expecting the question."Uh yeah, every morning I do."

"They have really good food there." Quinn smiles, despite her relationship, or lack of, with her father, she's still proud of him. Russell only visits the restaurant in the afternoon to see how things are running, and interacts with the customers, or making changes to the menu."Yeah, my dad owns it actually." Marley opens her mouth in a 'o' with shock."No way, that's cool. Me and my mom just moved to the island from Hawaii, and we fell in love with the place." Quinn looks to the building behind the brunette confused."Do you not like the food your mother cooks?" Marley laughs shaking her head."My mom is a great cook, it's just, their not her recipes, and your fathers food is much better." Quinn nods in understanding with a giggle."Actually it's Will's recipe's, my dad just owns the building." She looks across the street then back to Marley, not knowing how to end the conversation without being rude."Speaking of Will, he has my ukulele, it's my baby and I have to make sure it's still in one piece. It was nice talking to you." Marley smiles waving shyly as Quinn crosses the street. As she walks in, Will is wiping down some tables."Aloha, Quinn, how are you?" She surprises the urge to roll her eyes and smiles politely."Aloha, I'm fine, where's my baby?" Will smiles then makes his way to the back. Quinn takes a seat at the bar and has Charlie sit next to her, and Will returns with her prized possession."Thank you." She opens the case inspecting the small instrument, making Will roll his eyes with a smile."How's Santana? She got pretty drunk last night." Quinn's stomach churns hearing the Latina's name, she knows it was unfair and a bitch thing to do but, Santana will learn it was for the best."Uh yeah, she was fine." Will raises his eye brows in disbelief."Really? She had so many shots, Brit and Rachel had to stop her before she got alcohol poisoning or something." She frowns at the image of Santana drinking uncontrollably. Why would she drink so much? She knew the girl was drunk, but didn't think it was that bad, was it? "She really drank that much? This morning she seemed fine." He shrugs his shoulders."Maybe she can handle her liquor."

"Yeah, maybe." For a split second Quinn considers going to the girls house to check on her. Then pushes the thought from her head, cursing Will under her breath for bringing the beauty up."I'll get your food in a minute, Puck is bringing over some more fruit." Quinn's heart rate speeds up, as it always does when a Puckerman is mentioned. It's only Noah, but the name gives her the chills, and not in a good way. "Yeah, ok, will he be here soon?" Will nods then makes his way to the back, leaving Quinn with her thoughts.

-(FB)

Quinn has been in and out of conscious in the middle of, Makena Park, covered in blood. It has been twenty four hours since anyone has seen her. She assumes her parents have called the police, and family and friends are looking for her, scared if they'll find her and if she's hurt. Quinn has been numb for the last three hours, she can't feel her legs or lower back where they really cut deep. She wants to run away into her mothers arms and cry, but she doesn't have the energy. It's stared to get dark when Quinn hears faint screaming, she can't make out what their saying but recognizes the voice. Soon another voice follows, more feminine this time."Quinn?!" She attempts to clear her throat but it comes out as a whimper. Soon the voices get louder, and their foot steps closer."Oh my god, Quinn." Puck kneels beside her in tears seeing all the blood running down her sides and back."Holly, I found her! Over here!" He sniffles brushing the hair from her face, seeing the large cut on her jaw for the first time."Quinn, I'm so sorry, I'll make this up to you, I promise." Puck kisses her forehead then wipes his eyes as Holly kneels beside him, with her own tears at the sight. She pulls out her phone calling and ambulance then the blonde's parents."Puck found her in Makena, I'm sorry Judy, it's really bad. The ambulance is coming though, and we're gonna help you get through this, ok?"

Quinn jumps hearing Puck's voice, along with Will's from the kitchen."Just set those over there, Puck." She hears moving of boxes and Will starting to make her food. Puck cautiously steps in the room, giving Quinn a small smile."Aloha, how are you?" Quinn takes a deep breath with a shy small."Fine, you?" Puck looks to his feet almost guilty, then leans on the bar with a groan."He's back, Q. He came to the house last night, I was gonna call but, ya know." Quinn takes a few deep breaths trying to act like it doesn't bother her. Puck leans closer to Quinn but at a distance that still makes her comfortable."I still haven't told anyone, but I don't know how long for. He may be my brother, but only half, that prick deserves to be in jail, Quinn. All of them do." She shakes her head as Puck looks out for Will."I can't, as long as he stays away from me, and I avoid him like the plaque, I'll be fine." Puck sighs in concern as Will returns with her food."Fine, but if things get to be too much, I'm here for ya, babe." Will sets the plate in front of Quinn as Puck says his goodbyes."Thanks." Will notices her mood change, noting it in his head."Enjoy."

-(POV)

Everything was perfect that morning. Santana had been awake as Quinn traced her finger over her face, and she loved it. Then Quinn shocked her by saying she should leave, it hurt, like someone stabbing her heart. Santana had gotten drunk the night before cause she was scared. She has never grown so attached to someone so quickly, it's not like it was her first time drinking though. Santana has always been a party girl, getting drunk to have a good time and have a good fuck. Things are different with Quinn, she wants to get to know her, not just use her for sex, like so many girls have done to herself. She would be lying if she said she didn't want a girlfriend, she always has. She's a hopeless romantic in secret, she told Quinn 'Bridesmaids' was her favorite movie cause that's what was expected. 'The Notebook' is her favorite movie, she wants love like Noah's and Allie's. So she was truly hurt when Quinn told her to leave, she cried all the way home. Then she was really angry at her, for making her feel that way. After her shower, she got dressed and fixed we makeup, she wants answers, and she knows exactly where to get them."I'm going out, Mami, I'll be back!" She hears a faint, 'Ok, Mija.' from the kitchen as she walks out the door. Climbing into the truck, she hopes Quinn won't be at the hotel yet, so she can talk to Rachel. She parks in the employee lot next to Kurt, throws her keys into the glove compartment then climbs out. Walking to the lobby, Santana realizes she has no idea where she can even find the short girl.

She smiles approaching the front desk as Holly greets her."Aloha, your looking good for someone who drank their weight last night." Santana shyly smiles running her hand through her hair."Uh yeah, took some Advil. Do you uh know where I can find Rachel?" Holly looks at her confused then points to the door behind them."I thought you were with Quinn though? What happened?" Santana sighs debating if she should say anything."Yeah, that's what I need to talk about." Holly nods in understanding, as Santana passes her she grabs her wrist with a sympathetic smile."Quinn has been through hell, she still has shit she needs to deal with. Don't be pissed, be patient, and let her tell you when she's ready, ok?" Santana is more confused, she figured Quinn has issues with all the danm pills in her draw, but seeing the look on Holly's face makes her think it's probably more deep then some depression."Ok." Holly smiles then helps new articles check in. Santana sighs then makes her way into the locker room. Rachel and Kurt are quietly talking amongst themselves, she hears Quinn's name and wonders if they know too. She internally smacks her forehead, of course they would know, friends tell each other stuff like that."Hobbit, I need to talk to you." Rachel rolls her eyes with a sigh."Santana, it's Rachel, and what is so important, that you had to come to my work place?" Santana returns an eye roll siting next to the brunette."It's Quinn, everything was fine, I had a slight hangover, Quinn was being all cute, and then she kicked me out." Rachel and Kurt share a look, making Santana look at them confused."Talk, Rupaul." Again Rachel rolls her eyes at the nickname, then gives Santana a sympathetic smile."She really does like you Santana, and that's exactly why she made you leave."

Santana crosses her arms brows furrowed."What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rachel gives Kurt a pleading look, he clears his throat getting the Latina's attention."Quinn tends to push people away, she has walls around her so thick, it'll take heavy machinery to take down. Only a hand full of people are behind them with her, cause we know what happened. I'm sure she thinks keeping you out will save you from her demons." Santana leans against the lockers behind them, as she takes in the information. Everyone has a sketchy past, Santana has a sex tape with Brittany from they both got drunk. Look her name up on the Internet it'll show, that doesn't go away, ever. But she has a feeling this is something way more than a drunken mistake, she doesn't know why, but she wants to help the blonde even more now. She doesn't try to question it though, maybe if she friends the girl, she'll feel comfortable to bring her walls down. Rachel and Kurt can practically hear the gears turning in the Latina's head."I know it's a lot to take in." Santana cuts her off, holding up her hand."It is, but, I'm not giving up, she can push all she wants, but I'm just as stubborn. I really like her too, and I'm gonna help her." Suddenly Santana stands then makes a move to leave the room, when Rachel stops her, pulling her arm so she's facing her."Then you should know it won't be easy, believe me. I tried to help her myself, at one point she would come to me in the middle of the night, and sob in my arms until she would fall asleep. In the morning though, she'd leave, and act like nothing happened. I thought I was doing good, that she was getting better even, but I was wrong. Every morning she would still leave, pushing her walls back up. And while I was trying to push my way through, a fell for her, I know she loved me back but she pushed me away too. She never came back, I'm not the person of comfort anymore, no one is. She's grown accustomed to it, she has even pushed her own parents away, they have no idea how to be around her anymore, so their almost never home. I know this even more to take in, but you plain on helping and these are things you need to know about." Santana is dumbfounded, she's getting the information she wants to hear, but it's leaving her with more questions than answers. Why has no one else bothered to help? Yeah she seems happy but, shouldn't close friends and family know it's just a lie? And most importantly, what happened? Santana just slowly nods her head."Thanks, hobbit, I'm gonna walk around. Get my head together." Rachel smiles in understanding, Santana walks out of the room in a haze.

She hardly says a word when Holly says goodbye, she figures a walk on the beach would do some good. With it being early still, there isn't too many people so Santana sits near the water and pulls her knees close to her chest. If someone were to tell her past self she would be sitting on a beach in Maui, thinking about ways to help a girl, she would laugh in their face and tell them she'll go all Lima heights on their ass. Santana has her own walls, but there no where as thick as Quinn's. Santana has always jus been a pretty face and a hot body, in high school she was very smart with high honors. Of course no one knew that, no one bothered to get to know the Latina. She was a typical bitch cheerleader, everyone wanted to either be her, or bed on top of her. Secretly though, she wanted to have someone to cuddle with in the morning, someone to have cute pet names with, like 'babe' or 'lady love.' It was nice to hold Quinn in her arms, it was a perfect match, like a missing puzzle piece. She wants to see the blonde, now, she wants to tell her how she feels, and that she's going to fight for her.

-(POV)

After breakfast, Quinn returns home to find Judy and Melissa in the kitchen, still baking bread. Quinn unhooks Charlie's leash then gets her some food and water."Aloha." Quinn gives Melissa a polite smile then washes her hands."Smells good in here." Judy smiles taking more bread out of the oven. Melissa approaches Quinn with a seductive smile."How are you? It's been awhile." Quinn raises her brows."Yeah, it has, and I'm fine." Melissa glances back at Judy, busy with the bread to notice. She leans closer to Quinn and runs her fingers down her arm."We had some good times, and my boyfriend is out of town." Quinn scoffs pushing her hand away."We did, but I was a phase remember? Does your boyfriend not satisfy?" Before she can say anything, Quinn walks to her room, with Charlie following. She changes into her work clothes then retouches her make up before leaving."Have a good day!" Quinn just smiles at Judy and glares at Melissa's leering. As always she takes her bike and locks it to the rack outside the lobby. A little late, she knows Rachel and Kurt will already be at their rounds. She quickly puts her phone and keys into her locker, then grabs her cart, and list from Holly."Your girl was here." Quinn's heart flutters, then she pushes the thought aside."Yeah? What for?" Holly shrugs."Wanted to talk to Rachel about something." She squints her eyes in confusion."What could she want to talk to Rachel about?" Again holly shrugs, Quinn feels a pang of jealousy in her stomach, then groans. 'Stop it Quinn, you can't have these feelings. She's probably pissed at you anyway.' Quinn smiles politely then makes her way to the 'C' building. The first room is a mess, Quinn figures there are small children, and parents didn't bother to clean. She groans at the site of marker on the wall, next to the tv, and starts to scrub it off. A few minutes later, that feel like hours to Quinn, she finally finishes when Santana walks through the door. Quinn looks at her in shock, then notices she doesn't look angry but, sympathetic, maybe? "We have to talk."

Quinn shakes her head with a sigh."How did you find me?" Santana rolls her eyes then pulls out a copy of her list of rooms for the day, throwing it on the cart."Holly. Don't change the subject." Santana crosses her arms and Quinn groans to herself."I have to work." She makes a move to leave but Santana blocks her path."I don't mean now, have lunch with me, at Casanova." Quinn sighs in frustration then shakes her head."Don't push me away, Quinn. I know your dealing with shit, the many pills in your draw prove it." Quinn glares at the girl, trying to hold back tears."You know, nothing! It's non of your danm business, now let me get back to work!" She blocks her way out again, pushing the cart towards Quinn."Your right I don't, but give me a chance to. This is all new to me too, but we can learn together. We'll make a few mistakes along the way, but I think it'll be worth it, your worth it, Quinn. So please, have lunch with me." She closes her eyes taking a few deep breaths, she wants to be friends with the girl, no, she wants to be more than friends and it scares her."I can't, I have a thing, with Rachel and Kurt." Santana can see she's lying, it stings but she expected it wouldn't be so easy. Rachel even warned her."Bullshit, I'll wait for you outside the restaurant when you change your mind." Santana storms out of the room and slams the door shut, again Quinn feels the guilt and wipes the few tears that managed to escape.

The morning goes by slowly, much to Quinn's dislike. It's given her time to think about Santana's proposal. She has to give her credit, even Rachel didn't have that much determination. She would try to get her to talk about it at work,or wherever they bumped into each other, but nothing more. As Quinn makes yet another bed, she thinks back to how caring Santana sounded. She's not used to people talking to her like that, yeah her friends ask if she's ok, but now it just sounds like out of habit then actually wanting to know if she is ok. Santana was right, she never even gave her a chance. She smiles thinking about Santana telling her she's worth it, no one has ever said that to her before. Maybe there is a small chance she can trust Santana, it would be nice to confide in someone again. If she can trust the beauty, then Santana could do the same to her, she can show the Latina that she's worth it too, that she's more than just a pretty face. By the time she finishes the last room, Quinn has made up her mind to talk to the girl. Walking past the tiny restaurant makes her nervous, she doesn't know why. It's not like she has to tell her what happened, it's possible she's nervous about what the girl will ask. As she enters the locker room, she glares at Rachel and Kurt."You said something to her." Both look down at their laps with guilt. Quinn is mad, but not as mad as she wants them to think."I only told her that she needs to be aware that'll your stubborn, you'll push her away when someone tries to get close. And just." Rachel pauses with a sigh."Just that I know from experience." Quinn closes her eyes holding back more tears."I'm sorry, Rachel. You didn't deserve that, but you know we wouldn't have worked." Rachel smiles in understanding."I forgave you along time ago. And yes, now I do realize we wouldn't have worked, but maybe because your meant to be with someone else." Quinn opens her eyes shaking her head."We're just friends, no, not even, aquatints. I do really like her, but we won't work. She thinks now she wants us to be friends and then maybe turn to something more, but once she finds out my past, she'll run for the hills."

Rachel takes a deep breath crossing her arms, while Kurt arches his brow accusingly."She'll run for the hills? Or will you? That girl is the only person in too long, willing to help you. Being stubborn you had to push, stop pushing people, and let yourself be happy." Quinn ignores his comment, taking the cart back to the storage room. She leans against the wall wiping her eyes.'Who are they to tell me not to push people. I push before they can, who wants to deal with my mess? But then again their right, if I hadn't pushed maybe I wouldn't be dealing with my past still. I have to give Santana a chance, worst case scenario, she'll change her mind. I've been alone for months now, I can deal with that.'

Quinn grabs a tissue making herself look presentable for Santana before leaving. She grabs her things from her locker, ignoring the worried looks from her friends, then quickly leaves for Casanova. Rounding the corner, Quinn spots Santana siting on a small bench outside the restaurant. She waits a few minutes, taking in the Latina's beauty and smiles. If someone as beautiful as Santana thinks she's worth it, then she should give their friendship a try. Quinn's feet start moving before her brain registers it. As she passes a near by pool Quinn watches as the very person Puck wanted her about approach Santana. She feels a panic attack coming, her palms get sweaty and it's getting difficult to breath. It's hard to make out what their saying but it's clear Santana isn't interested, Quinn takes a few deep breaths until it evens out. Opening her eyes again, Jake is now siting next to Santana and seductively running his hands down her arm. Quinn's hands ball into fists, finding her courage she quickly approaches them."Get the fuck away from her!" Jake looks over and grins."Quinnie, aloha, it's been awhile. I was actually looking for you, until I spotted this sexy lady." Santana sighs with an eye roll."I told you, I'm gay, not interested." Quinn's stomach jumps at the news, smiling internally, until Jake says the unthinkable."So is Quinn over here, but that didn't stop me." Santana glares at him then looks to Quinn with concern."Why don't you find your buddies and leave us the hell alone." Jake laughs then leers at Santana as he stands."It was nice meeting you, and it was nice seeing you again Quinn. Maybe we could catch up sometime."

As Jake passes her, he bumps into her shoulder, making her jump, closing her eyes. Santana glares at him then slowly takes a few steps in front of Quinn. She cautiously rests her hand on the blonde's shoulder, making her jump."It's ok, it's just me." Santana runs her hand down Quinn's arm for comfort, and to just touch the girl. Quinn slowly opens her eyes revealing undsheded tears, and clears her throat."You wanted to talk, so let's talk. Before you as a fuck load of questions, I wanna eat." Quinn walks past Santana to the restaurant. She loved having Santana's hand on her, it brought warmth, but she had to put her walls back up and be a bitch. Santana scoffs then follows Quinn into the small building, as the usher escorts them to their table, Quinn discreetly wipes her eyes. She's quick to order, already knowing what she wants. Santana takes her time, never had been there before."They have the best cheese burgers." Santana looks up to her in surprise."There as big as your plate, you can save some for later. It's really good." Santana smiles then tells the waitress she'll have a cheese burger, with water. Quinn avoids Santana's gaze, looking at her lap."I'm sorry, I just-It's hard to uh, ya know. I'm sorry." Santana leans back in her seat, crossing her legs."I don't actually, but you don't have to tell me now, when your ready." They wait in comfortable silence for their food to come, though Quinn is freaking out inside.'What is she going to ask me? I hope she knows that I really am sorry for being such a bitch.' Soon the waitress arrives with their meals and sets their plates down with a friendly smile. Santana looks down at her burger in shock."Shit, you weren't joking. This thing is huge." Santana pauses with a smile."Wanky." Quinn looks at her confused with a smile."Wanky? Is that supposed to be like a 'that's what she said' joke or something?" Santana laughs nodding."Yeah, usually no one gets that." Quinn smiles with a blush then digs into her sandwich as Santana does the same. Half way through their meal, Santana sighs rubbing her stomach."I'm so full, if I eat anymore, I think I'll be sick." Quinn smiles."Danm, I'm gonna have to run this off later, wouldn't want to ruin my sexy body."

Quinn wipes her mouth with her napkin, still a little nervous."So, what do you wanna talk about?" Santana holds up her finger as the waiter clears the table, and lets them know she'll be back with the bill."At first, I wanted to know what the hell happened this morning. But as I'm sure you know, I talked to the hobbit and lady face, and now, I just want to get know you better. This is something I don't do normally, I find an attractive girl, sleep with them and leave. Your different, though, I'm not gonna lie, when I first saw you that's the first thing that came to mind."

"What changed?" Santana bites the inside of her mouth, taking a deep breath."The party, when you sang, then when you said that I'm beautiful and gorgeous, not sexy or hot." Quinn smiles with a blush, then shrugs her shoulders."I speak the truth, and I still think that. When I first saw you, that's the first thing that came to mind." This time it's Santana's turn to blush."Gracias."

"De nada." Both girls smile at each other, lost in their little bubble, until the waitress returns."Here you go ladies, have a good afternoon." Quinn goes to reach for the bill, but Santana beats her to it."I asked for you to come, I'm paying." Quinn blushes as Santana leaves a few bills, along with a five dollar tip."So um, are we friends?" Santana smiles and nods toward the exit. Quinn follows her out the door and Santana pulls her to the bench."I want to, but it's up to you." Quinn looks down at their still joint hands and smiles."I would love that."

"Good, I'm glad." Santana pauses playing with Quinn's fingers shyly, then clears her throat."I was thinking maybe you can show me around. I don't know where the hell anything is, plus it can give us a chance to get to know one another." Quinn smiles liking this side of the normally out going Latina."Yeah sure." She pauses with a giggle."Your still cute." Santana scoffs pushing her shoulder lightly with a pout."Am not, I'm bad ass." Quinn laughs making Santana blush."Your not a bad ass until you've survived, the road to Hana." Santana looks at her confused."Doesn't sound very bad ass to me." Quinn shakes her head with a laugh."You wait and see, tommorrow, meet me at Safeway early in the morning." Santana squints her eyes. "How early?"

"Six thirty, it's a full day event." During their conversation, Quinn hasn't noticed that Santana had moved closer, until now."I know I said I want us to be friends, and I mean it, but." Santana pauses glancing at the blonde's lips."I've been wanting to kiss you since the ukulele lessons." Quinn's breath hitches in her throat, Santana cups her cheek and traces her bottom lip with her thumb."Me too." Santana smiles and closes the gap between them, in a chaste kiss. Quinn's eyes are shut as it ends, making Santana smile."Amazing. Your lips are so soft, like kissing a cloud." Santana snorts with a blush, Quinn opens her eyes, cheeks a deep red."Thank you, for coming to lunch with me. I'll see you in the morning." In a haze, Quinn nods as Santana waves making her way down the sidewalk, to the front of the property. Quinn leans back on the bench and runs her fingers lightly over her mouth, still tingles from the kiss.'This will be worth it.'

Ending it there, any thoughts? Road to Hana is a real place, wait, road? in Maui, I've been on it till the end, it's beautiful and crazy at the same time Lol. Review?

The Knife:

.


	4. Chapter 4: Road to Hana

Love in Paradise

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: violence & a dream rape? It didn't really happen, you'll see when you read it. I don't know why the link isn't working, but I'll stop trying to post it. Separating the flashbacks and POV didn't turn out like I wanted so I hope they didn't confuse anyone. I saw a few mistakes I missed, and I'll get better at that, I've said it before but, my iPod really likes to change my words. There's some more faberry in the beginning and is very Quinn heavy but then there'll be more quinntana, I hope you enjoy it. R&R? (:

Chapter Three: Road to Hana

Quinn wakes up terrified. Her dream, felt so real. Closing her eyes trying to catch her breath, as Rachel rubs her back, she thinks maybe seeing Jake had more of an affect on her than she thought.

(Earlier that day)

After Santana left, Quinn couldn't wipe the smile from her face for the rest of the day. She's still a little scared, she hadn't even opened up to Rachel. But she knows Santana was telling her the truth, and the kiss, it wasn't much, but, enough to give her the chills. She can still feel the Latina's soft, full lips on her own, it gives her more hope that their relationship can work. On the way to the lockers, Holly greets her, noticing her smile."Aloha, chicka! You seem to be happier this evening. It's good to see you smile." Quinn laughs."It feels good, really good." Holly leans over the desk."Does your girl have something to do with it?" She blushes looking shyly at her feet, then sighs happily, looking back at Holly."She has everything to do with it. I was a bitch to her this morning, and we talked, and now we're good." Holly smiles then winks making Quinn laugh."Good, I like that fiery Latina, you hold on to her, ok?" Quinn walks around the desk and pulls the women she has become close to, into a tight hug."I'll try." Holly rubs Quinn's back before pulling out of the embrace."You better." She pauses crossing her arms across her chest with a smile."You know, another blonde once said, I am good, but not an angel. I do sin, but I am not the devil. I am just a small girl in a big world trying to find someone to love." Holly taps the tip of Quinn's nose, making her smile."Who said that?"

Quinn returns to her cart and Holly shrugs her shoulders."Marilyn Monroe, she may have been a sexy, hot goddess, but she was a smart, sexy, hot goddess." Quinn snorts shaking her head."Yeah? I guess that's true." The women points her finger raising her eye brows."You better believe it's true." Quinn laughs as she walks into the lockers, she puts her cart away, then puts her key back and grabs her stuff from her locker. As she unlocks her bike from the rack, she feels someone standing next to her, but tries to ignore them."You gonna ignore me now? You had a lot to say earlier." Quinn freezes taking a few deep breaths, she takes her bike passing Jake but it soon cut off."Ya know it's rude to walk away when someone is talking." Quinn looks over his shoulder to see Rachel and Kurt in the parking lot, getting ready to leave."What do you want?" He shrugs his shoulders."Catch up, it's been awhile, and I wanna talk." Quinn narrows her eyes."About?" He grins stepping into her personal space."That I really wish I took the opportunity, to be inside you." Quinn closes her eyes trying to control her emotions."Your a sick bastard, you know that?" Before he can answer, Kurt and Rachel are at her side. Jake takes a few steps back smiling."Well if it isn't Streisand and lady Hummel. Good to see you girls again, anything new in the gossip for this week?"

Both ignore him."Stay away from her, I'm sure you wouldn't want your brother involved." He rolls his eyes."How is that half brother of mine?"

"You haven't seen him?" He shrugs his shoulders."No, too busy with the boys." Quinn cringes as he mentions his friends, gripping the handle bars."He said he saw you?" Kurt and Rachel look confused."Yeah, well, I didn't see him." A car pulls up beside them honking the horn, Jake nods over to them."That's my ride." He pauses leering at Quinn and winks."Hope to see you soon, Quinnie." The hair on the back of her neck stands up as Jake climbs in the car. She can't see who's driving but doesn't have to, to know it's Sam Evans. Jake rolls down to the window and blows her a kiss as they drove off, making her cringe."I never liked him, he gives me the creeps." Rachel rubs Quinn's back for comfort."What were you talking about? It looked like he made you upset." She shakes her head and clears her throat."Nothing, I'm fine." Quinn makes her way out of the parking lot, as Kurt and Rachel share concerned looks."She's shutting us out now. It's getting worse." Rachel sighs wrapping her arms around his shoulders, then follow Quinn."So, have you talked to Santana?" Quinn stops to wait for her friends to catch up and smiles."Yeah, we're good. Decided to try being friends for now, I'm taking her to the road to Hana tomorrow." Both gasp with excitement and Quinn rolls her eyes with a laugh."That's good, I'm so happy for you." She pauses and looks to her blonde friend with caution."Are you ever going to, ya know, tell her?" They stop at the end of the entrance, Quinn takes a deep breath and shrugs."I think I want to but, it'll be hard, and it'll take me time. I have to know that I can trust her first."

Kurt smiles sympathetically and Rachel nods."It's understandable, but remember, she's trying, so give her a chance, and don't push." Quinn hugs then both then climbs on to her bike and rides back home. She puts her bike into the garage, and as she opens the kitchen doors, she's greeted by a very happy, Charlie."Hey, baby, I missed you." She kisses her head then closes the door behind her. Judy and Russell are watching some movie she doesn't recognize. She decides to grab a snack, and gets some pineapple, sneaking some to Charlie. Then gets a water bottle before going to her room. She puts the water and snack on the night stand then changes into sleep clothes and climbs into bed with the lab."What would you like to watch this evening, miss Charlie?" She turns the tv on then grabs her snack, flipping through the channels, then lands on the movie 'Easy A.' Half way through the movie, Quinn looks out her window, and wonders what Santana is doing. Then curses herself for not getting the Latina's number. She pauses the movie then takes her plate back to the kitchen. Judy turns her way on the couch clearing her throat."Quinn, me and your father would like to talk to you about something." She looks at the with suspicion as she puts the plate into the sink, but sits on the love seat closer to the tv, crossing her arms."What?" Judy looks to Russell, he sighs pausing the movie."Was there a girl here this morning?" Quinn panics, but doesn't let it show, instead she rolls her eyes."Yeah, she got drunk, and I drove her here. Nothing happened." Both know she's gay, they have never said anything about it, but Quinn can tell they don't like the idea, they just tolerate it. Russell hums accusingly as Judy sighs."I don't appreciate doors being slammed in my home at an ungodly hour. You can tell your so called friend that next time you see her." Eight thirty isn't exactly an 'ungodly hour' but it's an excuse to yell at Quinn. Russell never usually talks to his daughter, but on the occasion he does, it always involves arguing. She rolls her eyes with a sigh."Fine, is that it?" Russell leans forward pointing his finger."Don't give me that adittude, young lady. Me and your mother don't want you bringing your drunk whores into this house!" She stands in anger, glaring at them."Don't call Santana a whore! You don't know her, and you don't know me!" She storms into her room, and purposely slams the door shut and locks it. Russell bangs on the door, causing Charlie to bark."Don't talk to me and your mother like that! How do you expect us to know you, when you don't talk to us anymore, you ungrateful bitch!" Quinn takes a small duffle bag from her closet and starts to pack some clothes as Charlie continues to bark, and Russell continues to yell. She turns the tv off, and grabs her cell phone, then opens her window, thanking god her room is on the first floor. Charlie tries to follow her out, but she pushes her back in."Stay here." Quinn closes the window then makes her way down the street. For a second she considers going to Santana's but pushes the thought aside. It would mean explaining to the beauty her house situation, which she can't do without talking about the incident. Plus she figures it wouldn't be a good first impression to the parents, and their just starting a friendship, it probably wouldn't be appropriate. Walking down the street, she finds herself standing in front of Rachel's house.

She debates on going inside when a car pulls into the drive way, and Leroy climbs out."Aloha Quinn. This is an unexpected surprise, come in, what are we waiting out here for?" Quinn smiles as she follows the older man in the large home. She always liked Rachel's fathers, a bit dramatic at times, but they always knew how to get her to laugh. Hiram is sitting on the couch watching tv, as soon as he notices Quinn, he pulls her into a tight hug."Quinnie! It's nice to see you, Rachel is in her room." She returns the hug and a small 'thank you' then goes down the hall to Rachel's room. Quinn lightly knocks and hears a faint 'come in.' Opening the door she sets her bag down then closes the door behind her. Rachel is in her suit brushing her hair, Quinn leans against the door frame, and Rachel smiles sympathetically."What did he say this time? It's been awhile." Quinn looks to her feet and sighs."This morning when Santana left, she slammed the door shut. He said he didn't want me bringing drunk whores to the house, I told him not call her that, he doesn't know her, and he doesn't know me." She pauses taking a deep breath."He called me an ungrateful bitch." Rachel sets the brush down and pulls her friend in a tight hug."I'm sorry Quinn, you can stay here however long you need to." Quinn smiles returning the hug."Thanks." Rachel turns the bathroom light off and both girls climb into bed. Quinn lays on her side facing the brunette, as her friend struggles to decide how to lay next to her. Quinn smiles and takes Rachel's wrist wrapping it around her waist, Rachel smiles back and kisses the tip of her nose."Goodnight." Surprisingly it doesn't take Quinn long to fall into a deep sleep.

-Quinn's Dream-

She wakes up to find herself in Makena park again, looking around it's dark, and chilly. Suddenly she feels someone on top of her and covers her mouth."I can't wait to be inside you." Quinn screams into the large hand, recognizing the voice. She struggles below him as he unzips her shorts and pulling them down."If you don't stop moving, I'll bring the boys back, and we'll all have a turn." Quinn freezes, Jake grins down at her satisfied then kisses her forehead. She closes her eyes shut, he pulls his erection out. She then notices his friends standing around them in a circle smiling down at her. Jake rubs himself then teases her entrance."I bet your so tight, fuck, it'll feel so good." Quinn sobs as he rubs his tip around her hole, suddenly he pounds into her causing her to scream in pain. His friends laugh as he rocks his hips roughly into her.

-(end dream)-

Quinn wakes up to Rachel rubbing her back whispering comforting words in her ear. Sometime during the night they changed positions so Rachel is now spooning her from behind."I can't- breath." Rachel wraps her arms around her, pulling her in to her chest."Take deep breaths, sweetie." Quinn does as she's told but still, she feels like an elephant is sitting on her chest."It's not working." Rachel calls her dads in, telling them to get a brown paper bag. Both soon rush in and hands Rachel the bag."Breath in to this." Leory has Quinn sit against the headboard as she breaths into the bag."Sweetie, are you ok? It's been quit a while since you had a panic attack this bad." Quinn continues to take deep breaths until she's able to breath."I had a nightmare, I'm fine now." Both men raise their eye brows in disbelief."You sure?" Quinn nods laying back on the mattress, Leroy and Hiram kiss both girls goodnight and return to their room. Rachel faces Quinn propping herself on to her elbow."What was your dream about?" Quinn turns away from the brunette with a sigh."I'm tired, we should sleep. I have to wake up early." Rachel frowns knowing Quinn is putting her walls up to her again. She thought she was past this, and wonders what has changed."Your still going?" She groans then turns to Rachel."Yes, I'm not canceling, I want to see her." Quinn pulls the sheets up to her neck closing her eyes."Goodnight." Rachel lays down with a sigh and turns off the lamp."Goodnight."

In the morning, Rachel lets Quinn uses her shower, and after she changes into the clothes she brought with her, the Berry men, convince her to stay for breakfast."What are your plains for today, ladies?" Quinn spreads butter on her waffles shrugging her shoulders."I'm taking my friend Santana on the road to Hana." Leroy smiles recognizing the name."Maribel's daughter? She's a beautiful young lady, very kind and polite too." Quinn smiles hearing him compliment the Latina makes her more excited to see her."Me and Kurt have work, but after Finn is taking me to the mall."

Leroy and Hiram make small talk with Quinn as Rachel can't stop thinking about her friends behavior, and makes a note to talk about it with Kurt. Quinn is the first to finish eating, excited for the day's event. She washes her dish then puts them away, as the couple watches with amused smiles."Someone's excited." Quinn blushes on her way to Rachel's room making them laugh. She checks her phone to see an unknown number has called. She debates calling back, thinking maybe Jake got her number, but then thinks it could be Santana and calls anyway."Hey, Q, It's Santana. I got your number from Holly, hope you don't mind." Quinn smiles shaking her head before she remembers the girl can't see her."No, that's fine. I was thinking we could meet at Safeway."

-"Oh, what's wrong with your house? I mean, I'm right down the road. Wouldn't it be easier?" (Quinn takes a deep breath as Rachel walks in, and sits on the bed)

-"Yeah, it would, but I'm not at my house. I stayed over Rachel's last night, she wanted to catch me up on some gossip." (She hears Santana snort and curses herself for having to lie)

-"Ok, well, I can't wait to see you. I thought about it all afternoon after lunch." (Quinn smiles thinking how cute Santana looks blushing)

-"Me too. Don't forget your phone, you'll want to take a lot of pictures."

-"Ok, I'm glad you gave me a second chance. I really like you already, and I can't stop thinking about the kiss. I hope sometime in the future we can do it again, or a lot." (Both giggle)

-"Me too. I'll see you soon?"

-"Yeah, see ya soon. Bye."

Quinn hangs up and sees Rachel still starring at her."Please, don't look at me like that. I'm going, and I'm fine." She throws her bag over her shoulder and walks out."And you can be sure to tell Kurt the same!" Quinn throws over we shoulder, she asks Leroy to drop her off at the grocery store, since she didn't have her car, or bike."Have a good time, sweetie." Quinn smiles as she pulls him in a hug."Thanks, I will." She climbs out of the car and texts Santana to let her know she'll be inside waiting. Quinn may, or may not have saved the girl's number in her phone on the drive, with two hearts by her name. Walking down the isle's she thinks maybe she should get a snack and some water. She decides on Pringles chips and grabs a few bottles of water. She looks for the shortest line to see, Sam Evans, of course the one day he works it would be on the day she's there. It's the only short line and not wanting Santana to wait too long, she has no choice. She takes a few deep breaths and soon finds herself next."Quinn, long time no see. What are you up to these days?" Quinn says nothing as he rings up her items."I see your hair is longer now, looking good." She sighs impatiently waiting for him to tell her total."That'll be twenty five." She quickly gives him the bills and goes to take her bag when Sam grabs her wrist, causing her to jump."I hope you haven't told anyone, you wouldn't want a repeat would you?" Quinn shakes her head, Sam looks past her and smiles. She follows his line of vision to see Santana heading their way."Trouty mouth, what's up?"

Quinn takes her wrist back and looks between the two confused."You know each other?" Sam smiles shamelessly leering at Santana."Yeah, met yesterday at the beach." Quinn wants to punch him in his guppy mouth, she clenches her fist narrowing her eyes at him."San, we should go, we have a long drive. You drove here, right?" Santana nods with a smile then holds up her keys."Where are you two headed?" Santana opens her mouth to answer but Quinn lightly grabs her wrist, cutting her off."None of your damn business." Quinn drags Santana out of the store making the girl more confused. She pulls her wrist from Quinn's grasp, causing her to turn around."What the hell was that back there? He's my friend, maybe I wanted to invite him." Quinn closes her eyes holding back tears."We are not inviting him, he's a bad guy, San. Stay away from him." Santana scoffs crossing her arms."Look, I know we're trying to get to know each other, and try a friendship but, that doesn't give you the right to tell me who I can hang out with." Quinn opens her eyes slowly with a sniffle."San, please believe me. I'll explain more someday, but for now, please. Just believe me, and stay away from him and his friends." Santana sees the hurt in Quinn's eyes and thinks back to her interaction with Jake and pulls Quinn in a hug."Ok, I believe you. I'm sorry I reacted like that." Quinn returns the hug resting her head on the Latina's shoulder."It's ok, you didn't know." The girls hold each other for awhile not waning to let go, until Quinn pulls out of the embrace, remembering why they met up there in the first place, but instantly misses the contact."We should go." Quinn holds her hand out and Santana looks confused."Keys." The Latina raises her eye brows and shakes her head."No way are you driving my baby." Quinn snorts rolling her eyes."How do you think I got you to my house, drunk? Besides, you don't know how to get there." She reluctantly hands over the keys with a sigh."Fine." Santana follows Quinn to the truck, and Quinn shyly opens the door for her, making her smile."Your cute." She climbs in missing Quinn's blush, Quinn closes the door then slides in the truck, setting the bag in the middle seat. As she turns on the car, she can't help but laugh and Santana looks at her confused."What's so funny?"

"If your so protective of your car, your really not gonna like some of the roads we'll be on." Santana crosses her arms while Quinn pulls out on to the street."I thought it was one road?" Quinn laughs shaking her head."It's a series of very long roads, with waterfalls, volcanoes and mountains." She scoffs looking out the windshield."Then why not call it, roads to Hana?" Quinn snorts shaking her head."You really are cute." The corner of Santana's mouth turn up to a smile, with a slight blush, as she rolls her eyes. Santana turns the radio on as they ride in a comfortable silence. When 'Over the Rainbow' comes on though, Quinn rolls her eyes with a scoff and changes the station. Santana giggles and the blonde decides it's the best sound she's ever heard."For someone who teaches other people how to play the song, you really do hate it, huh?" Quinn hums focusing on the road."That is an understatement, I grew up listening to that danm song, and they insist on playing it everyday." Santana smiles as Quinn pulls onto another street."This would be the beginning of the road to Hana. Soon we're gonna make our first stop, it'll require some walking, ok?" Santana nods and soon Quinn pulls up along the side of the road with the other cars."There's a lot of people here." Both climb out of the car and Santana follows Quinn up a dirt path on a small hill."Yeah, we'll lose them later in the day, not everyone is badass to make the whole drive." Quinn directs her over to a small food stand."Want some pineapple? It's my favorite."

"Sure." Quinn pays then hands Santana her large slice of fruit they eat on their walk."So, what are walking to exactly?" Quinn snorts."A waterfall, there'll be a lot of them, but the third one is my favorite. You'll see why when we get there." They walk in silence, enjoying each others company and admiring their surroundings."It's just over this hill." Quinn points to a wide dirt road on a fairly steep hill."Danm, should've worn some hiking boots. Thanks, for the warning." Quinn snorts and grabs the Latina's hand, getting instant goosebumps at the contact."I'll help you." Santana smiles back noticing how perfect their skin tones look together, and unconsciously rubs her thumb on the back of the blonde's hand, unaware of it's effect on the blonde. Reaching the top, they come to a fork, Quinn takes her to the right, while she notices everyone else go left."Are you sure this is the right way?" Quinn turns to her with a small smile."Yeah, tourists always get lost at the first marker." Quinn helps Santana as the path becomes more narrow. They soon reach the waterfall and Santana looks with Awh. Quinn smiles and takes her closer to it, there's a concrete wall just in front of the small creek, and Quinn helps the brunette up and both sit on the edge."Take some pictures, I'm sure your mom would like to see." Santana takes out her phone and takes a few photos."It's so pretty." Quinn looks to her with a smile."Yeah, it is." Santana turns to her and smiles back with a light blush."How many times have you been here." She shrugs."A few, once with my parents, twice with Rachel and Kurt, and now with you." Santana smiles and takes a few more photos."Is it ok if I take one of the two of us?" Quinn bites her bottom lip nervously."It's ok if you don't." She can tell Santana really wants one and sighs."Sure." Santana holds the phone out at arms length in front of them, and scoots closer to Quinn. Both smiles for the camera and Santana looks at the photo."I'm going to save this as my wallpaper." Quinn blushes and watches Santana change the photo."We should get going, we have a lot more stops to make." Again Quinn helps the Latina down the path until they reach the car."I have a feeling we'll be doing a lot of walking." Quinn turns the car and with a laugh."You would be correct, but I promise it'll be worth it."

This time Santana turns the radio off and puts her feet on the dash board."Who is your favorite singer?" Quinn hums as she thinks for a moment."I'm not sure I have one. I tend to listen to random music depending on my mood, how bout you?" Santana nods and purses her lips."Coldplay and Walk over the Earth." Quinn smiles."Those are bands right?" Santana laughs and Quinn thinks she wants to hear the angelic sound again."Yeah. What about color?" Quinn notices the second marker sign, indicating it's coming up soon."Um, pink I guess, you?" Santana smiles thinking how cliched, a blonde who likes the color pink."Red, it's badass." Quinn snorts."Of course it is." Again she pulls up on the side of the road behind a few cars."This walk isn't as long but the path is more narrow, so just follow behind me." They climb out of the car and Santana takes Quinn's hand, making her blush. They step aside for a group of people walking from the waterfall, then Quinn takes Santana down the small, narrow path. There's a few tree branches they have to duck from, but other than that it's nothing they can't handle. Rounding a large tree a small waterfall with a swimming hole and rope tied to a tree branch, next to a cliff, comes to view."Does anyone actually swing off that?" Quinn smiles and looks down to their joined hands."Yeah, I have with Rachel and Kurt. But it's been a while." Santana hums taking out her phone and takes some pictures."Would you do it now?" Quinn always loved swinging off the rope, Rachel and Kurt were more apprehensive the first time they'd done it. Quinn called them chicken shits and jumped right off, doing a back flip in the water."I don't know, maybe." In truth she knows she probably wouldn't, it would mean getting wet, and the makeup isn't exactly water proof."If I had a suit I would, it's so badass." Quinn rolls her eyes."Of course you would say that." Santana just shrugs we shoulders then puts her phone back in her pocket. Quinn looks past the brunette to see three guys walking toward them in just their board shorts. She tugs on Santana's hand and steps aside for them."How's the water ladies?" The guy a head of the small group has brown shaft hair and is quit fit, like he goes to the gym often, as does his friends."We didn't go in."

He smiles politely."That's a shame, why don't you join us?" Quinn pulls Santana possibly closer to her as they leer at them both."No, thanks, we were just leaving. Have fun." The men step aside as Quinn takes Santana back down the path in silence. Santana knows what Quinn is up to, and thinks it's cute and kind of a turn on, and decides to tease her a little."Someone's in a hurry." Quinn shrugs her shoulders walking around the car."The next marker is my favorite." On the drive Santana again asks Quinn questions to get to know the blonde more, as Quinn does the same. Quinn learns that Santana's father is a doctor and is back in Lima for a few more weeks until finishes his practice there. Santana also told her about coming out to her parents, they were happy she told them and had suspected since she was little."What about yours, were they ok with it?" Quinn takes a deep breath, thinking how could she not expect Santana to ask."I was terrified, they have never made a comment about gays, so I didn't know where they stood on the subject. They seemed ok with Rachel's dad's, but I thought it would be different with me, ya know?" Santana hums in response nodding."So at diner, I told them. My father didn't say a word, and my mom just smiled and asked if there was a girl I liked." They reached the next marker and Quinn pulled into a small parking lot."Was there?" She shuts the car off and turns to Santana."No, but there was this girl that Puck brought to a party. I don't remember her name but I was memorized at how beautiful she was, it made me realize that I had no interest in guys. I mean I guess I always kinda knew, but didn't want to completely believe it." Santana smiles and takes Quinn's hand in hers."I get it." She pauses worried if she should ask her next question."How do your parents feel about it now?" Quinn takes a deep breath, with her family home being a difficult subject to talk about."They don't talk about it unless I have a girl over. So they pretty much don't acknowledge it, I think my mom really doesn't mind it and loves me in spite. My father on the other hand would've kicked me out when I told them, but having to be this perfect family he has to show off to his friends and coworkers, he didn't." Quinn can feel the tears in the corner of her eyes and takes another deep breath."I'm sorry, this is hard for me to talk about. Things haven't been the same since, we'll it's just not the same anymore." Santana pulls Quinn in a hug and rubs her back."I'm sorry, we're supposed to be having a good time. But I'm here if you need to talk, ok?" Quinn nods in the brunette's shoulder with a sniffle. Santana squeezes her tightly before pulling out of the embrace and takes Quinn's phone from her pocket."No matter how late it is, call. My mom wouldn't mind if you stayed over whenever you needed, she already likes you, and you haven't meet yet." Quinn snort and wipes her eyes then takes her phone back."Thanks, it means a lot." Santana leans over to her personal space, Quinn closes her eyes expecting a kiss when Santana turns her head and kisses her cheek softly."Anytime, now how about you show me what makes this spot your favorite." Quinn slowly opens her eyes and smiles."Me, Rachel and Kurt came here the most. After the accident, they'd take me here and we would swim or just talk about anything. It's been awhile since I've been on the road to Hana, but even longer since I've been on this marker. But I'm glad I'm here with you."

Santana smiles feeling her heart flutter, happy that Quinn would trust her enough to bring her. But also sad when the accident was mentioned, curious of what kind of accident. This time Quinn takes Santana's hand, feeling more brave after her some what confession."I'm not sure we'll be doing any swimming but, I think you'll still love it." As they walk along the path, Santana thinks about how happy she is that Quinn has opened up to her. It wasn't much but it's better than nothing, baby steps she thinks. Soon they reach a small wall underneath a waterfall, where there is a small cave. The water looks shallow, the water is so clear you can see the bottom. It's just the two of them now, and Santana hopes it'll stay that way. Quinn tugs on Santana's hand making them sit on the wall with their feet over the edge."You and your friends would swim here?" Quinn smiles and nods."The water is so shallow though, you didn't jump did you?" Quinn giggles at how concerned the Latina sounds."It's a lot deeper than it looks, don't worry no one was hurt." Santana bumps their shoulders with a scowl."Make fun of me, it was a legit question." Quinn laughs, bumping their shoulders again."I know, I'm just messing with ya." Santana smiles then takes out her phone."I can see why you like it here. This cave is pretty awesome."

"Yeah it is, it's weird though. There's so many memories here, good and bad, but, I think the good out weigh the bad." Santana watches Quinn as she looks around smiling."Would this be a good one?" Quinn smile grows with a blush, and looks to Santana."A very good one." Santana takes Quinn's hand and kisses the back of it."Good." Quinn sighs in disappointment. She knows their supposed to be just friends, and are still learning about one another, but now that she knows what it's like to kiss the beauty, she wants to again."What's wrong? You were happy just a second ago. What's going on in that head of yours, blondie?" Quinn takes a deep breath."I know we're just friends for now but, I would really like to kiss you right now." Santana smiles rubbing circles on Quinn's hand."Me too." She leans in as Quinn meets her halfway until their lips meet in the middle. It's sweet, innocent and slow, Quinn loves the softness of the Latina's lips and decides she's addicted. The kiss ends organically both panting from lack of air and nerves."Amazing." Santana giggles as Quinn slowly opens her eyes."You're cute." Quinn lightly pushes Santana's shoulder blushing."You're the cute one." Santana laughs then leans over pecking Quinn's lips."I told you, I'm a badass." Quinn smiles and has Santana follow her back to the car. Throughout the rest of the day the girls get to know each other as plained, Santana talks about the reason for moving, and how she and Brittany became close, telling her about how Brittany helped realize she was gay. Quinn laughs when Santana asks how she became friends with Rachel and Kurt, then explains they met in first grade and how they've helped after the accident. Their at the end of the road now, at a stop sign, Quinn turns to Santana and sighs."I've been talking a lot about the accident, and I'm sure you're curious. I think I could tell you soon, just not tonight, ok?" Santana smiles taking her hand and lacing their fingers."Take your time, it wouldn't be right for me to push you into something your not ready for. It's hard to let new people in, but I'm here for ya babe." Quinn blushes and her heart flutters."Babe, huh? I thought we're supposed to be friends?" Santana rolls her eyes trying to cover her blush."Shut up, your the one who wanted to kiss." Quinn pulls out to the main road when the light turns green, laughing."And you kissed me a second time!" They continue to tease each other some more until Quinn reaches the Lopez home, pulling in the drive way."I had fun, thanks for taking me. I'm sure my mom is gonna love the pictures." Quinn smiles nodding."You welcome." She takes the plastic bag with their garbage and goes to leave when Santana grabs her wrist."Do you want me to take you home?" She sighs thinking about it for a moment, chances are f she goes back home Judy and Russell won't be there, it's still early. Plus it would mean more time with Santana. If she goes back to the Berry's she won't hear then end of it from Rachel, and she could always get her clothes back at work."Sure, thanks." They switch seats and Santana backs out of the drive way and looks to Quinn expectedly. "My house is at the top of the hill." Passing Rachel's house, Quinn feels a little guilty. The short diva has probably been worrying about her all day at work, and at the mall, and is surprised she hadn't gotten any calls from her or Kurt. But knowing the girl she'll be stating her concerns as soon as she walks into the locker room. Quinn was so in her head she hasn't realized Santana pulled in her drive way."Earth to Quinn. We're here."

"Right, sorry, I uh spaced." Santana snorts thinking how cute flustered Quinn is."It's ok, thanks again for today, it was fun." Quinn smiles shyly and nods."You welcome, I had fun too." She bites her bottom lip then leans across the council and kisses the Latina's cheek."I'll see you at the next ukulele lesson." Quinn misses the girls blush as she climbs out of the truck, she turns back at the door and waves. Santana honks her horn, waving back as she backs out of the drive way. Walking in the kitchen Quinn's smile doesn't leave her face. It was nice to open up to the brunette, it wasn't like telling her about the incident, but it's a start, and a big step for the blonde. Charlie is soon to greet her, she gives her some more food and water when she notices Judy and Russell watching tv and gulps. She thinks maybe if she were to try to sneak past them, they won't notice, but remembers they probably heard her talking to Charlie and sighs."So, you decided to come back home?" Russell asks, never taking his attention away from the tv."Where were you last night?" Quinn bites her bottom lip walking behind the couch."Rachel's."

"So you've been there all day or what?" She thinks about wether she should tell them about being with Santana or not."No, I was with a friend." Russell pauses the program and turns to Quinn."A friend or a whore?!" She rolls her eyes get in angry."A friend, and why do you care?! You haven't before, what makes tonight any different?!" Russell is quick to his feet and back hands her across the face."Don't talk to me like that, I'm your father! Have you ever thought that me and your mother miss you?! I miss my daughter, ok?!" Quinn cries as she holds her cheek."That's bullshit! If you cared I wouldn't come home to an empty house most days! I know you don't like that I'm gay, and I know you somehow blame me for what happened!" Russell is furious as Judy's hearts breaks, Russell grabs Quinn's by the shoulders making her stand up."Your right, if you weren't such a fucking slut, it wouldn't have happened! I warned your mother you were gonna be trouble, but she didn't listen!" This time he punches her, causing her nose to bleed."Now get out of my house!" Judy rushes to her side but Quinn pushes her away."Don't touch me!" She slowly stands and quickly goes outside and runs to the front of the house, but stops not knowing where to go. If she goes to Rachel's she'll get a lecture on being a bad idea to go with Santana that day. If she goes to Kurt's, it'll be the same, going to Santana's, she might get some questions, but maybe not after their talk. Quinn runs, still crying, to Santana's, she believed the brunette was telling the truth when she told her she'd wait when Quinn is ready, and for the first time in a long time, she trusts someone again. Reaching the house Quinn stops to take a breath then hesitantly knocks on the door. Maribel opens the door and gasps in shock and concern."What happened? Please, come inside." The older Latina wraps her arm around Quinn's shoulders, and closes the door behind them."Santana! Venga a ayudar a esta pobre chica, ella está herida!" Maribel has Quinn sit on their large sofa and sits next to her, inspecting her face, and soon Santana runs down the stairs."What's wrong, Mami? What girl?" She walks into the living and gasps at the sight, Quinn cries harder and Santana is quick to her side. Quinn throws her arms around the Latina's neck hugging her tightly as Santana rubs her back."What happened?" Quinn just sobs in the girls shoulder, unable to say anything. Russell always had a temper but he never once hit her or Judy, he would punch a wall or walk out of them room. He scared her, she couldn't believe her suspicions were true, and hearing it broke her heart.

Santana doesn't know what to think, today was perfect and Quinn seemed fine when she dropped her off. The brunette looks to her mother almost in tears."¿Podrá seguir, por favor? No puedo permitir que ella vuelva, ella es importante para mí, Mami." Maribel sighs looking at Quinn, Santana has told her all about the blonde, even the part about her accident and telling Quinn she'll wait."Sure, Mija. I'll get the first aid and some ice, I don't think her nose is broken but we need to help keep the swelling down for the lip." She leaves for the bathroom, giving the girls some privacy. Santana kisses the crown of Quinn's head as her crying subsides."Can you tell me what happened?" Quinn is torn, she could lie and just say she and her father were arguing about leaving, and sneaking off to Rachel's, but it doesn't feel right to lie anymore. Santana said she can wait, but she's not so sure she can keep her biggest secret from her anymore. Quinn leans out of the embrace with a sniffle and Santana wipes her tears making her smile a little."I don't want to say in front of your mother, can we wait until we're in your room?" Santana rubs her arms with a reassuring smile."Of course. Mami doesn't usually allow it but, I think she'll make an exception." As if right on que, Maribel walks in with an ice pack and a small first aid kit. She sits on the coffee table and cleans up the blood then gives the ice for her lip."I think it would be ok to stay in Santana's room for the night. You could use some company, and comfort." Quinn smiles politely with another sniffle."Thank you, I wish we could've met under better circumstances." Santana smiles rubbing her arm in adoration, as Maribel rubs her knee."Me too, but we have and I like you already." She leans over and kisses her forehead then Santana's."Have a goodnight, ladies. Quinn, honey, if you need anything don't be shy." She smiles and Santana takes her by the hand upstairs. Santana's room is so like her, red walls with a large bed and tv, a walk in closet and computer desk. Santana takes out some pajamas then points to her suit."Bathroom is in there, if you need it I have aspirin in the cabinet above the sink." Quinn pulls Santana in another tight hug."Thank you so much, San." Santana smiles returning the hug."Anytime, hermoso." Quinn gives her another squeeze before going into the bathroom. She looks into the mirror and sees some tears have smeared her makeup, making some of the scar visible. She takes some toilet paper and wipes her eyes and the rest of the makeup, figuring Santana will hear the story anyway. Quinn changes quickly into the shorts and t-shirt Santana gave her and sighs."San? Can you come here for a minute?" As she opens the door Quinn stops it."Before you come in, I want you to know that I took my makeup off, the crying smeared it. I'm uh going to look different, and maybe ugly, ok?" Santana thinks she couldn't possibly ever look ugly and wonders what she's talking about."I don't think that's possible, but ok." Quinn blushes then lets Santana inside holding her breath. Santana wasn't expecting to see a large scar on the blonde's right jaw and neck. Actually she wasn't sure what she was expecting, she just thought maybe the girl jus had low self esteem. She lightly runs her fingers over the skin trying to hold back tears, getting emotional all of a sudden."I can explain." Santana looks to her confused."What does this have to do with your bloody nose and lip?" Quinn takes Santana's hand still on her face and holds it to her chest."Can we talk in your room? I have to sit down, I just wanted to warn you, so you wouldn't be so shocked." She nods then turns the light off and takes Quinn to her bed. Santana climbs in first, preferring the left side of the bed, then Quinn. Quinn takes a deep breath then turns to Santana."This is going to be hard for me, but I feel like I can trust you already after today. It's been a long time since I could, I haven't even told Rachel and Kurt, or even my parents everything." Santana takes both her hands and kisses her palms."I'm glad you do, cause I wasn't lying Quinn. Whatever happened, you can tell me and I'll be here for ya, babe." Quinn smiles and takes in a shaky breath."At the end of this week, it would be a year. Puck called me and asked if I could go to Makena park with him, to impress some girl, he always called me his wingman." Santana smiles and runs circles with both her thumbs on the back of Quinn's hands."We hung out for the day until he had to take her home, as I went to my car, his brother Jake, and his friends showed up." Quinn pauses taking a deep breath."I knew they were drinking and pretty tipsy so I thought being older, I should stay and try to get them to go home."

Santana thinks she has an idea what happened, but let's Quinn continue."I asked what they were doing and Jake told me they wanted to have fun, and was looking for a girl. I thought they were trying to find a friend, but then Sam looked at me funny, and said I would do." Quinn looks down to her lap, unable to look Santana in the eyes."I didn't understand and asked them and they just laughed. Jake said he gotten a new knife and wanted to test it on someone." Again she pauses holding back tears, Santana wasn't surprised but it still was hard to hear."I ran into the woods, of course they chased me like it was some game. I was pretty fast, back then I used to run in marathons but as I got further it became harder and they started to catch up. Jake ended up talking me by surprise, they held me down, that's when he cut my face and my neck." Quinn looks up to see Santana crying with her and sighs."I fought back, but Sam punched me in the face, they were so much stronger than me. When I couldn't fight back they held me onto my stomach and cut into my back, all of them like I was a fish. Sam wrote 'whore' between my shoulder blades, I've seen it in my mirror at home. They left me there to die, the next day, Puck and Holly found me and called an ambulance and my parents. I don't know how but, Puck knew it was Jake and his friends, he must have saw them covered in blood and connected the dots." Quinn breaks down in Santana's arms, as Santana cries along with her. She can't believe someone could hurt the blonde, she had been nothing but nice since they met, closed off, but nice. Santana slides down the bed, so their laying down and covers them both with the sheets and holds Quinn to her chest."I'm so sorry that happened to you, but sometimes bad things happen to good people. I also admire you, your so strong to go through something like that, and still be this amazing most sweat girl I ever met." Quinn wants to argue with her and say she's far from strong, but she's physically and emotionally drained and she's tired. Quinn cuddles closer to the Latina, wrapping her arms around her waist and hiding her face in her neck."I'm tired. Thanks for not running away." Santana kisses the top of her head and holds her impossibly closer."I'll never run from you, your stuck with me now." Quinn smiles closing her eyes and quickly falls into a deep sleep, not even thinking about having another nightmare.

Any thoughts? I was kind of worried it was too soon for Quinn to tell Santana what happened but, they did spend the whole day together. What do you think?

Maribel says: "Come help this poor girl, she's hurt!"

Santana says: "Can she stay, please? I can't have her go back, she's important to me."


	5. Chapter 5: 20 Questions

Love in Paradise

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I'm back! Sorry for the wait, our internet provider is horrible, but don't worry I haven't forgotten any of my stories! Thanks to all of you who have followed, favorited and reviewed! I'm glad your still reading after all this time, I have lots to update, so I hope that makes up for it. This chapter is heavy on Quinntana and there's a couple FB's too, enjoy the update! (:

LeighAnnNY: Good to hear! Thanks for the review, and I hope you like the update(:

Guest: You'll find out in this chapter, and thanks for the review(:

boringsiot: Thank you, for all your reviews! I'm glad your caught up now and that your liking it so far(: I know, in my head I want it to be slow and organic, but for some reason it doesn't turn out that way Lol. Enjoy the update!

Other 'Guest': Thank you, I'm glad you like it, and thanks for the review(:

Flaka94: Dude, here's your update! Lol.

Chapter Five: 20 Questions

Santana is lying in her bed awake, running her fingers through Quinn's hair, looking at the ceiling. She's proud of the blonde for opening to her, knowing how hard it must have been. Quinn is still sleeping, almost on top of the Latina with her face in her neck. Santana's head is spinning with questions though, she wonders who else besides Jake and Sam were enlvolved, why she didn't report it, does anyone else know who did it, and what happened to the girl that brought her there in the first place? She looks over to the clock and sees it's only eight thirty, her brain was thinking so much, she woke up earlier than she ever would. Quinn begins to stir, she looks down and rubs the girls arm. Quinn yawns then smiles up at Santana, and winces from the pain."Crap, he really did some damage. Good thing we've kissed already, huh?" Normally Santana would make some sexual comment, but after the night, she wasn't in the mood."What happened last night? You were really upset." Quinn sighs sitting up then looks at the time."Wow, it's late for me." She sits against the head board as Santana mimics her, taking her hand."Don't close off on me now." Quinn takes a deep breath, she knew Santana would have more questions. She just didn't expect it right when she woke up."I've told you my biggest secret, can you tell me something about yourself, to make me feel better?" She smiles."Sure, let me think." She purses her lips thinking for a moment and snorts."Ok, I got one." Quinn smiles."I was a hard core party girl, still kind of am but more chill." Both laugh."Anyway me and Brit went to a friend's party, he was a football player, his name is Dave. I got really drunk, and we were playing truth or dare, which involved more drinking." She smiles picturing a drunk Santana, having witnessed it herself."Another football player, dared me to jump into the neighbors pool, naked." Both laugh, with Santana blushing."Of course I did it, so I hopped the fence, took my clothes off and jumped in their pool. And then." Quinn cuts her off laughing."Don't tell me the neighbors saw you?" The Latina shakes her head, indicating a negative."Worse, their fucking cujo dog, halls ass into the pool, chases me to the front of the house, and as I was running back to the party, a car drives by honking their horn." Quinn laughs so hard her stomach hurts, and she wipes a few tears."What happened next?"

"By the time I made it to the yard, everyone was laughing and taking photos. I got dressed and we continued playing, the next day it was forgotten, and I may have deleted those photos from their phones." Both giggle, and Santana tugs on Quinn's hand."Feel better?" She nods and takes a deep breath."I had an argument with my dad, he was yelling about me sneaking off to Rachel's the other night. He called me an ungrateful bitch, so I left, yesterday, when I went back, he asked if I was there all day." Santana squeezes her hand, Quinn smiles and squeezes back."I told him I was with a friend, he asked if it was a friend, or a whore. Then I started yelling about why he would care about me now, when they didn't when I needed them to." She can't hold the tears back anymore and Santana kisses the back of her hand."You wanna take a break?" She shakes her head."He said it my fault, that they did this to me. He called my a slut, and said it was my fault!" Santana clenches her jaw and holds herself back from marching over to the Fabray's, and giving them a piece of her mind."It's not your fault, they are sick bastards who did this to you. And you were at the wrong place, at the wrong time, nothing you could stop or control." Santana lifts the girls chin and rubs her arm."Your not a slut, I still don't know you very well, but I know a slut when I see one." Quinn sniffles and wipes her eyes, Santana smiles sympathetically and shrugs."I'm a slut." She squints her eyes then shakes her head."What, no, Santana, your not a slut, don't say that." She scoffs with an eye roll."You don't know that, I was a party girl, getting wasted and fucking anything with legs. It's the only thing I'm good at, and the only reason anyone wants to be with me." Santana smiles with a shrug."But hey, I'm a good fuck." Quinn shakes her head."Don't say that, your more than that, San. Your a good person, your the only one who's gotten me to open up, and you've been nothing but nice to me. I'm the one that's been a bitch." Santana shrugs and plays with Quinn's fingers, getting shy."Yeah, but, with you it's different. I mean at first I wanted to sleep with you but, after our little talk in the truck, I just wanted to get to know you better." Quinn blushes and takes a deep breath."I know you have more questions, but can I take a shower first, and eat?" Santana smiles."Sure. My mom is still sleeping, so I'll just grab some cereal for us." Quinn pulls Santana in a tight hug."Thank you, for everything. I'm gonna prove to you, that your more than just a pretty face and a good lay. I promise." Santana just returns the hug and smiles."I'll meet you downstairs."

Santana climbs out of the bed then points to the bathroom."Towels are in the closet by the door. Just pick any clothes from the closet." Quinn nods and Santana goes downstairs. Quinn makes the Latina's bed then grabs a t-shirt and shorts. In the bathroom, she takes a deep breath looking at the expensive shower. Hers is just as big but not as fancy, having a doctor as a father has it's benefits. After discarding her clothes and setting clean towels on the sink, she figures out how to turn the water on, it takes a few seconds but gets it. Washing her hair she thinks about what Santana said about being good in bed and nothing more, it makes her sad. Sure, she has her own insecurities, but anyone in her shoes would. She's curious as to why Santana thinks so low of herself, and what had brought her partying ways. She could always ask, she had been vulnerable and open to the Latina the night before, and when they woke up. Maybe Quinn can get Santana to do the same again, with something more personal than a drunk story.

Santana walks into the kitchen and sees her mother making breakfast. Maribel turns to her as Santana get cereal from the cabinet."Morning, Mija. How's your friend?" She shrugs sighing getting some bowls and spoons."She seems fine now, last night she told me everything." Maribel gasps."Everything?" She rolls her eyes, pouring the cereal."Yes, Mami, everything. And no, I'm telling you, yet."

"Where is she?" Santana pours the milk and puts it back, along with the cereal."In the shower, we're gonna eat in my room. I still have more questions." Maribel turns the stove off and walks around the island, putting her hands on Santana's shoulders."Don't corner her, ok? Whatever happened, I'm sure it wasn't easy to talk about." She exhales through her nose."Your right, maybe I'll ask later, when she's ready." Maribel smiles hugging her tightly. Santana hugs her back, then leans out."I think she's out of the shower now. She must be hungry." Santana carefully takes the cereal up the stairs, trying not to spill the milk."Quinn, you out of the shower? I have our breakfast, your gonna need to open the door for me, por favor." Quinn opens the door and smiles."Lucky Charms, my favorite." She takes a bowl from Santana, then both climb in the large bed."Thank you, San." She smiles and both eat in comfortable silence. Quinn drinks the milk, then sets the bowl down on the bedside table."Just ask already." Santana sets her bowl aside, confused, and Quinn rolls her eyes."You have more to ask, so let's end this 20 questions game already." The Latina sighs then faces the blonde."I'm guessing you never told anyone who did this, have you?" Quinn shakes her head."Why? Why not press charges? They could be doing this to other girls, do you want that?" Again, she shakes her head, tears streaming down her face."I don't want my worst enemy to feel the way I do." She pauses, taking in a shaky breath."But I was a coward, San. I still am, I'm scared all the time. Now that Jake and his buddy's are around, I'm more scared than ever." Quinn wipes her eyes and turns to Santana, taking her hands."I really really like you San. I know we still don't know each other that well, and I have stuff to work out but." She pauses, rubbing circles on the back of Santana's hands."It doesn't feel right for me, for us to just be friends. I want more than that, you made me feel so safe in your arms this morning. For once I wasn't scared." Santana smiles and kisses the back of her hands."I liked having you in my arms too. Your right, it doesn't feel right to me either. I want to kiss you, hold your hand, and cuddle in bed, and I've never wanted that before."

Quinn smiles, blushing lightly, then leans in Santana's personal space, with their lips a few inches apart."Santana Lopez, will be my amazingly, beautiful girlfriend?" Santana doesn't say anything, and closes the gap between them, smiling into the kiss, and Quinn pulls the Latina closer."I'd love to." Quinn smiles, then reconnects their lips and Santana gently lays Quinn on her back. As the kiss gets more heated, Santana slips her hand up Quinn's shirt, running her fingers along the girls abs. Then she trails mouse kisses down the blonde's jaw and to her pulse point, as her hand wonders further up Quinn's torso, the girl stops her. Santana stops her assault on her girlfriends neck, and looks down at her with concern."You ok?" Quinn nods and Santana cups her face, confused."Then what's wrong, babe? Talk to me." Quinn smiles blushing at the endearment."It's just um, it's been awhile since I've." Santana's mouths an oh once she realizes what Quinn is talking about."Is it ok if you just hold me? I'm sure you still have more questions for me anyway." Santana smiles then lays on her back, pulling Quinn to her chest."I do actually." She runs her fingers through Quinn's hair, she noticed that morning how much it relaxed the blonde."Why didn't you at least tell Rachel and Kurt? Their your best friends, right?" Quinn hums in response."Yeah, but I was convinced that they wouldn't believe me. Jake is Puck's younger brother, half but, we've known him and his friends their whole lives. It's my word against theirs, and incase you didn't already notice, that have a lot of people fooled." Santana pulls Quinn in closer."What about Puck, why didn't he tell anyone? I mean, yeah it's his brother but, how could he not saying anything, knowing how it effected you?" Quinn shrugs."I begged him not to."

-(FB)

Quinn feels pain, everywhere, like she got hit by a bus. Her back hurts, her jaw and neck. Her legs and feet are even sore, most likely from all the running. She can hear beeping to a machine and groans, knowing full well where she is. Quinn opens her eyes, then quickly closes them from the blinding light. She hates hospitals, the smell, the nurses, the doctors, and even the people. This time she slowly opens her eyes, adjusting to the light. Turning to her left, Judy stands looking out the window, hugging herself, and seems to be in deep thought. Quinn wonders what she's thinking about as she watches her. Maybe she feels guilty, asking god why this happened, wondering who had done it, what happened, and what she can do to help, and maybe even if her daughter will be the same."Mom?" Judy quickly turns her head and gasps."Quinnie, sweetie. How do you feel?" Judy sits on the edge of the bed and kisses her forehead."I'm in a lot of pain actually, can you get a nurse?"

Judy smiles sadly then rushes into the hall, Quinn takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the pain. How can she tell her parents what happened, or her friends, the police? Quinn had never been so scared in her life, at first she thought they were going to kill her, and maybe rape her. So many questions run through her head as she waits patiently for her mother to get a nurse. What if no one believes her? Everyone knows the group can get into trouble, but they have their friends, and the town thinking 'boys will be boys' Ultimately, it's her word against theirs, five to one. Someone knocks on the door, jumping Quinn out of her thoughts. Judy walks in with a red head nurse behind her, putting on a pair of latex gloves."Hello, Quinn. I'm Emma Pillsberry, you know my fiancée, Will Shuester. Your mother told me you're in a lot of pain, so I'm going to assume the medicine we gave you earlier has worn off. I'm just going to give you a higher dose, and it should kick in shortly." She takes out a syringe and injects medicine in her IV."Do you need anything else? Are you feeling any discomfort, besides the pain?" Quinn slowly shakes her head no. Emma nods then throws her gloves away along with the needle, then gives her a button, hooked up to the wall behind her."If you need anything else, press that and myself or another nurse will come in, ok?" She smiles politely as Emma leaves the room, clearing her throat she turns to Judy."Where's dad?"

Judy sits on the edge of the bed, avoiding Quinn's gaze."The cafeteria. I told him to stay there for awhile, so I can talk to you first." She slowly nods, nervous as to what she could want to talk about."What happened baby? I was so worried when you didn't come home. Your father was pacing the floors, we didn't know what to do. Then I called Holly, and she took Puck to look for you." Judy puts her hand over Quinn's, she just shakes her head."I don't think you want to know, and I just want to forget. So drop it." Judy opens her mouth to say something, when Russell walks in with the police behind him."Let's get this done and over with, I'm a busy man." Russell takes Judy's arm and both step aside for the police. One of the two, takes out a small pad and pen."We're going to need your statement for the record." Quinn shakes her head, tears threatening to spill over."No, I don't want to tell you, my parents, anyone. I don't want to press charges, I don't want to go to court and tell strangers about the most horrible, and frightening night of my life. You can't make me say anything, and I won't." Russell groans then escorts the men out of the room, and turns to Quinn."What the hell is your problem?! All you have to do is tell them what happened!" Russell pauses, waiting for a response, Quinn looks down at her lap, as the tears finally fall."Your so selfish! How do you think me and your mother felt when you didn't come home?! Then we got a call from Holly telling us your in bad shape, and covered in blood!" He exhales, trying to contain his anger, as Judy looks on with tears of her own."You don't want to tell anyone, fine. But your going to therapy, we're gonna get it out of you eventually." Russell leaves the room, slamming the door behind him, and Judy soon follows, not saying a word. Quinn sobs until she falls asleep, the next time she wakes, Emma is already giving her more medicine."Didn't want a repeat of last time. Someone wants to see you, I told him you were asleep. He's been waiting, do you want me to send him in now?" She nods and thanks her as she leaves. Soon Puck walks in, looking guilty. He closes the door softly behind him, and puts his hands in his pockets."Hey, how ya feeling?"

She smiles, finding his actions humorous."Better, Emma is nice, makes sure I'm comfortable." He smiles in relief."That's good." He sighs then walks closer to the foot of the bed."Listen, Q." She cuts him off."Don't say anything." He runs his hand over his mohawk, frustrated."Puck, you can't tell the police or anyone who did this. I won't either, it's a lost cause, and you know it." She pauses waiting for his reaction, when he doesn't say anything, she continues."Can you really send your brother to prison? That's what will happen, and that's if they believe me. Please promise me you won't tell a soul." He groans squeezing his eyes shut."Fine. I won't say anything, but you know this is wrong. He may be my brother, but I don't condone his actions." He slowly walks around the bed, and cautiously takes Quinn's hand."I really am sorry, Q. I knew that little fuck was up to something. I passed them as I was driving Marissa back to her house. I should've said something." Quinn shakes her head."No, you didn't know, don't blame yourself, ok? Your right, you may be his brother, but he's a big boy, and he knows right from wrong." Despite Quinn's words, inside she feels like she could've fought more, or ran further, she was out numbered, but she still feels like she could've done more. Puck kisses the back of her hand."Take care of yourself, and stay strong, ok? I still feel like it's my fault though, and I don't think that feeling will go away." He pauses looking at the clock."I have some business I need to take care of." He leans down kissing her forehead."Promise me you'll stay strong, your Lucy Quinn Fabray, we don't call you HBIC for nothing." Quinn snorts, with a real smile in what seems like forever."Yeah I promise, as long as you promise not to get into any trouble." He shakes his head as he walks to the door, then turns to Quinn, pointing his finger."Now that's a lost cause." She giggles knowing how true his words are, Puck smiles back then closes the door.

-(FB)

Santana continues to run her fingers through Quinn's hair, while rubbing her arm."I was in the hospital for three days. I went back home afraid I was going to run into them at some point. So I stayed home for weeks until Rachel and Kurt convinced me to get out, and took me to the beach. We were talking and I asked about Puck, he didn't visit again after, or call even. Told me they hadn't seem him or his brother in days, and his friends were missing too. When he came back, he avoided me and I knew it was because he still felt guilty, like he said. I could see it in his eyes, then one day I confronted him when he delivered meat at my fathers restaurant." Santana kisses the top of her head."What did he say?" She shrugs."I asked about Jake and his friends, all he said was that he took care of it. But now their back, I don't know why, and it scares me." Both lay in silence, as Santana takes everything in. She can't imagine going through something like that. Looking down at her girlfriend, Santana thinks how brave the girl is. If she were in her shoes, she would've fallen apart. It makes sense, not wanting to tell anyone and not wanting to press charges against the boys. Teenagers she's known forever, literally stabbed her in the back, for what? Cause they were bored, and wanted to have some fun, what kind of sick logic is that?"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if you told the police, your parents? They know right? I mean, Rachel and Kurt do."

Quinn shakes her head, leaning on her elbow."I never told them, and Rachel and Kurt basically forced it out of me, though they still don't know who did it. Just you, and it took them a good month for me to spill my guts." She pauses brushing some hair out of Santana's face."Your such a strong person, I wouldn't be able to function if it happened to me." Quinn again shakes her head, with more force."No, I'm not, and I'm so happy it wasn't you." She pauses holding back tears as Santana rubs her arms."I pushed everyone away for months. I just wanted to be alone, I got sick of the pity looks, and the whispers. I've done plenty of things I regret, I was in a dark place for too long."

"What made you get out of it?"

-(FB)

When Quinn returned home from the hospital, she locked herself in her room. Russell kept to his word, and forced Quinn to see a therapist, though she didn't say a word, and all the women did was prescribe anti depressants. None worked, just made her feel sick or more depressed, so she stopped taking them. When Kurt and Rachel got her to go out more, she spent it going to local parties. It was the only time she was out of the house, she'd dance, get drunk and sometimes took a girl home, or a girl took Quinn to their place. When she was really drunk and couldn't find a decent girl to sleep with, she let a couple guys take her to their homes. Rachel and Kurt, never holding back on how they feel, warned the blonde about her actions. She couldn't explain it to them though, that she drank so she could forget. Every party she would drink more, sometimes blacking out. At one particular party, Quinn didn't waste any time getting drunk. Looking around the beach there was no girl that caught her eye.

So instead, she drank some more when a cute guy approached her at the makeshift bar."Hey, I've been watching you all night, and had to get a few beers in me to get the courage to ask you to dance." Quinn laughs to herself at the lame pick up line, then nods."Sure, your cute." He smiles taking Quinn's arm, dragging her to the makeshift dance floor. He grabs her hips pulling her into his body and dances to the beat. Quinn wraps her arms around his neck, dancing seductively. As they continue to dance, she can feel his arousal as she turns and grinds her backside to his front. She smiles facing him and stands on her toes to whisper in his ear."Take me to your place, and fuck me." His eyes bulge out in surprise at her forwardness, then wastes no time escorting her to his car."My name is Brody by the way, just something to know so you can scream it later." Quinn blacks out the drive, the next thing she knows, the guy is on top of her, grunting and moaning in her ear."Fuck, your so tight." Soon, she black out again, and the second time she wakes up, Brody is sleeping next to her. She climbs out of bed, finds some clothes and stumbles out of the small home.

Walking down the street, she holds her head, aching from all the liquor. Feeling a breeze, she looks down and notices she's only managed to find Brody's shirt. She wonders off to Safeway, hoping to find something for her pounding head. Opening the door though she find it locked, some employees are sill inside just about to leave. She bangs on the glass getting their attention."Open the door! I'm a paying customer, and need medicine for my headache, let me in!" One of the male employees shakes his head at the drunk teen, and points to the closed sign."We're closed young lady, I suggest you call someone to pick you up." She continues to hit the door."Fuck that, I need something to make the pain go away! Now, let. me. in!" Again he shakes his head, as others start to leave."I can't do that, we're closed and you're drunk." She stops hitting the door and smiles seductively."If you open the door, I'll give you a blow job." He considers it for a second then shakes his head and takes out his cell phone."I'm calling the police." She groans then punches the glass, breaking it. The man steps back in shock, still on the phone."What the fuck, girl?!" Quinn reaches down and unlocks the door, then opens it."Yeah, I have a drunk girl who just broke into Safeway." He hangs up the phone and puts it back into his pocket, as Quinn walks down the isles."The police are on their way little girl." She ignores him as she tries to find some medicine."Where the fuck is your Advil?!"

The man follows her until she finds what she's looking for. She opens the box and tries to open the bottle and pouts."Can you get this open for me, please?" He rolls his eyes opening it, then gives it to Quinn, she smiles and takes out two pills."I need water." She throws the medicine aside and the man follows her to another isle, Quinn gets a bottle water, and as she opens it she notices her bleeding hand."Holy shit, I'm bleeding!" She turns to the employee and pushes him away, crying."What did you do to me, Jake?! Why did you hurt me?! I was just being nice and wanted to get you home safe!" The man is confused as Quinn continues to cry until the police arrive. One of the policemen takes out a pair of hand cuffs."We're gonna take you to the hospital, Quinn, ok? Your hand looks like it needs some stitches." Quinn pushes him away and points to the Safeway employee."He hurt me, officer, arrest him!" The man holds his hands up in surrender and shakes his head."She punched the glass door, she did that on her own." The policemen nods then puts the cuffs on Quinn."I knew you wouldn't believe me, no one will." The officer puts Quinn in the car and on the way to the hospital, calls Judy and Russell.

At the hospital, the officer take her to the emergency room, and Emma cleans up her hand and stitches it up."My father is gonna be pissed when he gets here." Emma throws away her gloves and smiles sadly at the blonde."I'm sure they'll forgive you. I'm not a parent myself but, no matter what you do, they love you." Quinn looks down at her hand and sniffles."Well that's a load of bullshit." Emma pats her knee as Judy and Russell walk in."You've been nothing but trouble girl, and this is the last straw." He roughly takes her arm and drags her out of the building, with Judy pleading with him to stop.

-(FB)

Some time during the middle of Quinn's story, Santana brought up pizza since it was around lunch time by now. Both are siting against the head board and Santana is finishing her piece."What did he do?" Quinn sets her piece back in the box and sighs."Took me to rehab, when I got back he made me look for a job. So I asked Holly to get me an interview at the hotel, and I've been working there since. It was hard at first but, Rachel and Kurt helped." Santana smiles and pulls Quinn in a tight hug."Thank you, for telling me all of this. I know it's not easy." She kisses her cheek making the blondes stomach flip, then leans out of the embrace."Let me take you out." Quinn smiles shyly, looking at her lap."Like a date?" Santana giggles at her girlfriend shyness."Yeah, like a date. You deserve it, though it would be my first one ever so, don't get your hopes up." Santana tries to make it a joke but Quinn can she the Latina is just embarrassed."You don't have to make a big gesture, San. I just want to be with you, and have a good time." Santana smiles with a light blush and gives Quinn a chaste kiss on the lips."Cool, so tomorrow we're going on a date. I don't know where yet but, I'll figure it out." Quinn smiles then glances at the flat screen tv."Can we watch a movie, I want some Santana cuddles." The Latina giggles and gives Quinn another kiss."Sure, it's your pick though." She sets the pizza box aside as Quinn looks through her movies."How bout 'My Cousin Vinny'?" Santana smiles taking the movie."Good choice." She puts it in the player as Quinn climbs back into bed."You sure your mom is ok with me staying the night again?" Santana grabs the tv and DVD remote then climbs next to Quinn."Yeah, she insisted on it actually." She pauses as Quinn cuddles into her chest."I might have told her what your father did, I hope that's ok." Quinn smiles up at her."Yeah, I assumed you would anyway." Santana hits play then kisses the top of Quinn's head.

-Authors Note-

I'm not really happy with how this turned out, I know a lot of this was Quinn talking about her past, but it had to be said sometime. I didn't mean for it to be a whole chapter, but if I continued it would be too long. The next chapter won't be so angsty and Santana's issues will come to light soon. Review please(:


	6. Chapter 6: First Date

Love in Paradise

Authors Note(I don't own any of the glee characters) So, it's official, San and Quinn are dating now(: Anyone think it was too soon? They may be girlfriends, but their gonna take this relationship slow. I don't think I've ever written a jealous Santana(; R&R please.

Chapter Six: First Date

Early the next morning, Quinn sneaks out and leaves Santana a note. She has to get to work and left her clothes at home, knowing her parents will still be sleeping, she sneaks in. Charlie almost gets her caught, but she manages to calm the lab down. She tip toes down the hall and into her room, then very carefully grabs her uniform from her dresser. She quickly showers, then changes into her uniform and puts on some makeup, feds Charlie and grabs some pineapple before sneaking back out. Riding her bike to work, she ready's herself for Rachel and Kurt's interrogation. Arriving at the hotel, as usual, Holly greets her as she parks her bike."Aloha, chicka. How are you and your fiery Latina?" Quinn smiles at the mention of her girlfriend."Really good, I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes. We're going on a date this weekend." Holly smiles then hugs the blonde tightly."Good for you, we want happy Quinn back, and leave the scared and depressed Quinn behind." Quinn laughs shaking her head."I couldn't agree more, and I think San will do just that." She walks into the locker and remembers she forgot a lunch, wanting more than just some fruit, but shrugs it off knowing there's always Casanova. As she gets her cart from the storage room, Rachel and Kurt walk in, and Kurt gaps."Oh my god, Quinn. What happened to your lip?!"

Quinn giggles as Kurt examines it like a doctor, then pushes his hand away."It's fine now, so don't worry, and I'll tell you after I get my stuff loaded." Both sigh dramatically, not wanting to wait, but both get their carts loaded in silence. Holly hands them their lists of rooms, and Quinn can't contain her laughter as Kurt and Rachel look at her, walking to their buildings."Ok, fine. I'll tell you, only cause your both starting to freak me out." She has them follow her to the first room, and opens the door. Kurt and Rachel go in first with their carts, then Quinn."Ok, so I got into a fight with my dad." She pauses looking to her feet."And he might have hit me a few times." Both gasp."What did Judy do?! Just stood around and let her husband beat her kid?!" Quinn glares at Rachel."She tried to help, but I wouldn't let her, I was so pissed off." She takes a deep breath."You know what he said?" She waits for them to respond and both slowly shake their head."That he blames me for what happened, yeap, it was all my fault for being such a slut!" Rachel hugs Quinn as she silently cries and Kurt just looks angry."I can't believe he would say something like that. Quinn, you know that wasn't your fault, right?" She smiles through tears and nods on Rachel's shoulder."Yeah I do, but hearing it from him, really hurt. I mean, I suspected it but, a part of me hoped I was wrong." Kurt hugs the blonde from behind, making her smile."Where did you go? I'm assuming you didn't stay there after, and you didn't come to our houses." Quinn leans out of the embrace, and Kurt steps aside."I went to Santana's, I knew you would still be mad, and I didn't want to deal with Kurt's dramatics." Rachel nods feeling a little hurt, but understands."Did you tell her?" Quinn smiles and wipes her eyes."Yeah, I told her everything, and not just about that night. I told her about my drinking days, and rehab; and I asked her to be my girlfriend. We're going on a date this weekend." Rachel smiles back.

"Did you tell her who did it?" Rachel and Quinn look over to Kurt, siting on the bed. Quinn bites her bottom lip and shrugs, Rachel's mouth hangs open in shock."You told her?! Quinn, we've been friends forever, why didn't you tell us?!" She runs her fingers through her hair, then shrugs."I didn't think you would believe me, I didn't think anyone would." Both shake their head in disbelief."Why would you think that? Of course we'll believe you." She rolls her eyes."I just wanted to be over with, I didn't want to deal with lawyers, a judge, or a jury, ok? I was scared and I just wanted to forget!" Rachel and Kurt share a look, then Rachel stands and pulls Quinn in a hug."But you didn't, you should've just told someone." Quinn hugs her back tightly."I couldn't, besides, they uh left the island so it wouldn't have mattered anyway." Rachel pushes Quinn at arms length gasping, as Kurt quickly joins her side."They? As in more than one? Jesus, Quinn, how many were there?" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath."Five." They both turn pale and feel sick at the thought."I can't believe you've kept this to yourself. Everything makes sense though, and it's understandable, and I'm glad you have Santana now, but don't shut us out now, ok?" She smiles then pulls them into a group hug."I won't, and I'm so glad I'll have Santana now too. She really does make me happy, and I'll show her what it's like to be loved." They break the embrace and wipe their eyes, laughing a little, then Rachel smile fades."Do we know them? Is that why you thought we wouldn't believe you?" Kurt opens his mouth to protest, but Quinn beats him to it."Yeah, you know all of them." Rachel nods then looks at the time."We should get to work, or we'll get fired." Quinn snorts as Kurt rolls his eyes."We might get in trouble, but they'll never fire us." The three split ways, off to clean, and Quinn feels a little weight off her shoulders. They may not know exactly who'd

done it, but it's a start.

The rest of the morning, Quinn can't stop thinking about Santana and their date. She wonders where they'll go, and what she should wear. It's been a long time since she's been on a date herself, and it makes her nervous, butterflies fill her stomach thinking about it. Quinn is cleaning one of the larger rooms, wiping down the round table when she feels hands wrap around her waist, and lips kiss her neck."You were really in your head there, I called your name like four times." Santana kisses the shell of her ear, giving her goosebumps."So, whatcha thinking about?" She continues to assault her girlfriends neck, and Quinn closes her eyes enjoying the feeling."You actually." Santana smiles in her neck."Oh yeah?" Quinn turns in her arms, and kisses her slowly."Yeah." She says against her lips, Santana slips her tongue in and slides her hands up the blonde's abs, moaning. Then she slides her hands around to her backside and squeezes it, pulling her closer. Quinn breaks the kiss then takes a deep breath and gives a couple mouse kisses."We need to stop." Santana kisses her jaw, down to her pulse point."Why, your almost done with this room, besides Brit is keeping watch, and there's a bed waiting to be used." Quinn closes her eyes, the Latina is turning her on, but she wants to keep her promise, and not be like everyone else the brunette has ever been with. She hooks her finger under her chin and smiles."I said no sex, not yet anyway, remember?"

Santana snorts, then pecks her lips."Yeah, I know, and that's fine." Quinn smiles and Santana squeezes her backside again."I could always eat you out." Quinn sighs and leans their foreheads together."San, I asked you to be my girlfriend, cause your an amazing person, and you make me really happy, for the first time in a long time." The Latina smiles, lightly blushing."Yes, your absolutely the most beautiful girl in the world, but to me that's just a bonus, ok?" Quinn can see the unsheded tears, and Santana quickly wipes them away and kisses Quinn more gently, and slow."That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Quinn brushes some hair behind her ear."Well that's a shame, cause your amazing, and you should be told that everyday." Santana blushes and lightly hits Quinn's shoulder."Stop, it." She rubs her arm laughing."Stop what?"

"Making me blush." Quinn pulls Santana closer by her waist."Well get used to it." She kisses her, showing the Latina how much she cares about her. After a few minutes a making out, Brittany knocks on the door making them laugh."I should get to work now. I'll call you at lunch, maybe we can eat together at Casanova." Santana kisses her a few more times making Quinn giggle."Ok, see you later, babe." Quinn's stomach flips, still loves that word out of the Latina's mouth."Bye." Santana reluctantly leaves and Quinn catches a glimpse of Brittany teasing the Latina and laughs. By lunch, Quinn meets Santana at the small restaurant, as they eat, Santana flirts with Quinn, making the blonde blush, claiming it's her revenge. After saying goodbye to the Latina, she returns to the locker room, to find Rachel and Kurt."Hey, what's up?" She walks pass them and into the storage room, as she puts the stuff from her cart away, they both walk in, arms crossed."Why are two starring at me like that?" Kurt rolls his eyes."You're such a horny lesbian, keep it in your pants!" Quinn blushes and continues to put the cleaning items away. Santana and Quinn had a very intimate, and public display of affection outside of the restaurant."All we did is make out a little, relax." Kurt scoffs and Rachel snorts."A little? You two were sucking face, and practically having sex." Quinn rolls her eyes."We're not, stop being dramatic. And don't act like you and Blaine don't do the same." Kurt blushes, then steps aside for Quinn. They follow her out, and she puts back her master key."Quinn, your dad has been looking for you at my house. I tried calling you, but I think you left your phone off or something." She sighs, running her hand through her hair."Yeah, sorry about that. I was with Santana, and got caught up in talking to her about everything." Rachel smiles."That's fine, I understand." Quinn sits on the bench in front of the lockers biting her bottom lip."Did he seem mad?" Rachel sits next to her, followed by Kurt."Yeah, kind of. He thinks you've been at my house, when he came over I just told him you were in the shower. What are you going to do? You have to go back sometime."

"I have already, this morning, but, they were sleeping still. I don't know what's going to happen when I do though." Kurt rubs her back."Whatever it is, call either one of us. Santana might be your girlfriend, but you don't want to put that kind of pressure on her. Besides we know you better than anyone." Quinn smiles then rests her head on his shoulder."I know, if I don't call later, I will tomorrow, ok?" He pats her knee."Ok, be careful, don't make him more angry." They part ways, and again she promises to call them. When she gets home, she's not surprised to see the car still gone. She parks her bike and sees Charlie barking through the sliding door."Hey, baby." She slides it open, Charlie greets her then follows her inside. Quinn feeds the dog, then jumps in the shower then gets ready for the date. Putting her makeup on, she hears Charlie bark, and the front door open and shut."I know your here, I saw your bike!" She puts her makeup back then walks into the living room."What the hell are you doing here?"

"Do I not live anymore or something?" Russell groans and hits the wall by her head, making her jump."You were gone for two days without a word, then you show up here without so much as a phone call?!" She looks over to Judy sanding in the kitchen and shrugs."I didn't think you would be here yet. I have a date, so I thought I wouldn't see you until tonight." Russell goes to slap her again, when Judy stops him."Enough! Our daughter needs us, Russell. She's still hurting, can't you see that? She was always scared and we should've been there for her from the start." Russell yanks his hand away and stomps into their room. Judy hugs Quinn tightly."I'm sorry, Quinnie bear." She smiles and hugs her back."I know, it's ok. Just promise you'll be here for me now, ok?" Judy nods in her shoulder."Of course, I'll make it up to you." She squeezes her before letting her go."Now who is this lucky girl? I wanna know all about it." Judy sits Quinn on the couch, and she tells her how they met, and up to when she asked her out, leaving a few stuff out of course. For Quinn it feels nice, it's been awhile since she had a talk like this with her mom, it makes her realize what they've been missing, and maybe should've said something from the beginning. Someone knocks on the door and Quinn goes to greet them."What about dad?" Judy waves her off."He'll just stay in our room, pouting like a little boy. Now go I bet it's Santana." Quinn smiles then opens the door, and gasps. Santana is standing at the door dressed in a blue and purple striped dress, with her hair down in lose curls and holding a flower."Wow, San. You look so beautiful." The Latina smiles, blushing lightly."Gracias, so do you."

"Thank you." Quinn glances back at her mother standing in the kitchen, eavesdropping."Would you like to come in for a minute? I want you to meet my mom if that's ok?" She looks apprehensive, but nods. Quinn takes Santana by the hand and closes the door, then leans by her ear."We're finally starting to talk again, and the first thing that came to mind to talk about, was you." Santana smiles and Quinn returns it, blushing as they enter the kitchen and Judy clears her throat, to make her presence known."Sorry. Mom, this is Santana Lopez, my girlfriend." She smiles and shakes the Latina's hand."You're much prettier than Quinn said you were." Santana laughs a little, with a blush, and Quinn rolls her eyes."Mom." Judy shrugs."What? I'm just keeping it real." Quinn closes her eyes and shakes her head, as Santana continues to laugh. Then Judy notices the flower and gestures towards it."You brought a flower, that's sweet, but where's the stem?" Santana smiles and turns to Quinn."I saw a lot of girls with these in their hair, and I asked about it, because some had it behind their left ear, and some on the right." She pauses putting it on Quinn's left."Right means single." Quinn smiles, pointing to the flower."And the left?" Santana shrugs shyly."Married, and I know you're not but, you're not single either." Quinn hooks her finger under Santana's chin and kisses her gently."Thank you." She says against her lips."You welcome." Again Judy clears her throat, making the girls blush."I think it's about you two leave, have a good time." She hugs them both and escorts them out the door."Bye mom, I love you." She hugs Judy again tightly, Santana can see tears in the corner of the women's eyes."I love you too, Quinnie bear." Quinn is too caught up in the moment to even be embarrassed she called her that in front of Santana."Ok, go now." The girls giggle, and Santana takes Quinn's hand, walking her to the car.

On the way to the restaurant, Santana slips her hand into Quinn's and lacing their fingers, making her blush. Santana traces circles with her thumb, on the back of her hand until they reach the restaurant."I know this place, I haven't eaten here though. Good choice." Santana stops Quinn from getting out of the car, then climbs out herself, and opens the door for her."This is all new to me, so I hope I'm doing it right." Quinn smiles and gives her a chaste kiss on her lips."You're doing an amazing job, San. Just be yourself though, cause I already like you." Santana shuts the door then takes Quinn by the hand into the restaurant."Reservation for Lopez." The mans checks the list, then grabs two menus and escorts them to their table."The waiter will be right with you, enjoy." Quinn looks around the restaurant after deciding her meal. It's fairly large and open, so you can see the beach, where they also have some tables set."This is really nice, San, and it seems expensive. You didn't have to take me here." She just shrugs shyly, and waves her off."Yeah, but, just thank dear old dad." She takes out a credit card when the waitress comes."Hi, I'm Marley, what can I get you to drink." Quinn gasps in surprise as Santana was about to order her drink."Hey, Marley. I thought you worked at the restaurant across my dad's place?" Marley smiles as Santana looks between them confused."I did, but now I work here. So, what can I get you?" Santana notices Marley directs the question towards Quinn more and groans to herself."I'll have a Pepsi, and Quinn will have the same, thanks." Marley writes down their order, and puts the small pad in her pocket."I'll be right back with those, and take your time with the menus." Santana continues to glare at the girl, and Quinn smiles and reaches across the table, and holds the Latina's hand."What's wrong?"

"How do you know her?" Quinn glances back to where Marley walked off to, and shrugs."Her mom cooks at the restaurant across the street from my fathers. I just ran into her a couple times and we talked, that's all." Santana nods skeptically."She didn't even notice I was here until I said something." Quinn tries not to smile, and rubs the brunette's hand with her thumb."Don't worry about her, I'm here with you, and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. I wouldn't have asked you to be my girlfriend if I didn't." She kisses the back of her hand, making her smile."You're right, I'm sorry. But if she starts flirting, snixx is coming out." Quinn snorts."Who's snixx?" Santana grins with a shrug."Someone you don't want to meet." Quinn just laughs as Santana looks at her menu, and Marley returns."Have you decided what you want yet?" She takes out her pad and pen, and Quinn nods, then orders some lobster tails, and Santana orders pasta with shrimp. Marley takes their menus and says she'll be back with their meals soon."So, you said you and your mom are talking now, huh?" She smiles."Yeah, I mean it happened just before you got there, but she's starting to be my mom again, and it's nice."

"I'm happy for you, but if she does anything, and not just her, your dad too, their in trouble." Quinn squeezes her hand, blushing."I know, thanks." She shrugs shyly."You're my girlfriend, right? I'm supposed to look out for you." Quinn blush deepens."Yeah, it goes both ways though, so remember that." Marley comes back with their food and refills Santana's drink. Quinn looks at her plate full of food, shocked at the amount."Wow, I'm definitely going to be taking some home." Santana swallows her food and moans."I'm not, I'm going to devour this." Quinn giggles then takes a bite of her lobster."So good." The couple eat their food in a comfortable silence, and Santana rubs her foot against Quinn's leg making her blush, and the Latina giggle."What?" She shakes her head, smiling."It's so easy to get you to blush, it's cute." She laughs some more as Quinn's cheeks darken."Stop it." Marley takes back their plates and asks if they want desert, and Santana declines."I actually have a surprise for you." She takes Quinn by the hand, and walks down to the beach, next to the restaurant. Leaning against a palm tree is an acoustic guitar, Santana tugs on Quinn's hand and has her sit in front of it, then takes the guitar and sits against the tree."You were really vulnerable yesterday, and the night before, so I thought it was only fair that I do the same." Quinn smiles as Santana starts playing her own acoustic version of Taylor Swift's song, Enchanted.

Quinn is impressed at the Latina's guitar skills, she didn't even know the girl could play. During the middle of the song, Quinn closes her eyes and just enjoys listening to Santana's unique and amazing voice, until it ends. She slowly opens her eyes then sets the guitar aside, leaning her hands on Santana's thighs she kisses her deeply. Santana smiles in the kiss then moans as Quinn's hands slips higher up her thighs."You're going to be the death of me." Santana says against Quinn's lips, and leans back, but still close so that their mouths are inches apart."I could say the same about you, if you keep wearing dresses like this." Santana giggles, then reconnects their lips in a heated kiss. Quinn squeezes Santana's thighs making the Latina moan, then slips her tongue in, enjoying her taste. The kiss ends organically, leaving both girls panting."We're behaving in a very intimate manor, in a very public place." Quinn looks around and blushes deeply."I just couldn't control myself after that performance. You have an absolute, amazing voice, San." She pauses leaning closer to her mouth, so their lips are just touching."And it's such a fucking turn on." Santana groans and pulls her in another heated kiss. Quinn straddles her legs, never breaking it, and cups the Latinas chest, making her moan."Fuck, you can't do that." She takes a few deep breaths then leans their foreheads together, closing her eyes."You have no idea how much I want you." Quinn creases her cheek, smiling."I'm sorry, I got carried away, but I just can't yet." Santana smiles back, opening her eyes."I know." She kisses the blondes palm and sighs."Are you mad?" She's a little taken back by the question and shakes her head."No, I mean it sucks, since you're so gorgeous, but, I can wait. I don't want this relationship to be just sex either." She brushes some hair behind Quinn's ear."To be honest, I didn't want any of my relationships to, but that's all anyone ever saw me as, some sex goddess." Quinn smiles sadly then gives her a soft, and gentle kiss."It's such a shame, cause they missed out on an awesome girl." Santana giggles, lightly blushing, then kisses her back."Gracias."

After a few more minutes of making out, Santana takes Quinn back home, and walks her to the door."Thank you so much for tonight, San. I haven't actually gone on a lot of dates, but this one is for sure my top five." Santana giggles then pulls her in slow kiss, savoring the feeling of having the blonde's lips on hers."I don't have any to compare this to, but I don't need to, to know it's my favorite." They continue to kiss until the porch light turns off, then on again."Shit, that would be my mom." She glances into the door window, biting her bottom lip."It's been awhile since she's done that." Both girls laugh and get one last kiss in."Goodnight, San." She waves and blows her a kiss, walking back to the car."Goodnight, Quinn. See you tomorrow." She winks then slides int the car, Quinn watches as she drives down the road, then goes inside smiling. Judy is siting on the couch, pretending to be watching tv, as Quinn walks by to greet Charlie."Someone had a good time." Quinn shakes her head."No, someone had an amazing time." Judy laughs to herself then turns the tv off, and walks with Quinn down the hall, to her room."I'm glad you had fun, and I like Santana. You can bring her around here more, of course when your father isn't here." She pauses and kisses Quinn's forehead."And I'll try to be around more too, I'm sorry I wasn't before." Quinn hugs her tightly."It's ok, I know. Stop apologizing, you're trying now, so just focus on that." She kisses her cheek, and squeezes her tightly."Goodnight, mom." Both part ways to their rooms, with Charlie following Quinn. She changes into pj's then climbs into bed, with the lab next to her, then preys the nightmare won't return.

-Authors Note-

So what did you think of their first date? The drama still isn't over of course, but there'll be some fluffy, cute stuff for them to balance it out. I just have to say, Judy is pretty awesome in this chapter. So, you've probably noticed by now that I am a huge Taylor Swift fan. *shrugs* Come on, who isn't? Lol. Btw, how funny is it, that in this story, Santana doesn't like Marley? I just found that kind of ironic, anyway, I hope you liked the chapter . I will also be updating 'Love Hurts' next actually, if you haven't read or followed that yet, get to it Lol. I'm just kidding, but if you haven't, please check it out, you might like it. Give me a review maybe?


	7. Chapter 7: Carlos Lopez

Love in Paradise

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Enjoy, and don't forget to review please(:

Chapter Seven: Carlos Lopez

The next day, Quinn can't stop smiling, even if Russell were to barge in her room, yelling, it couldn't bring her in a bad mood. For the first time, in a long time, she didn't have a nightmare, and she likes to think Santana had a lot to do with that. She showers, then gets ready for work. Quinn walks into the kitchen to find Judy making breakfast."Aloha, Quinnie bear, I don't have work today, so I thought I could make you something to eat before you go." Quinn smiles as she feeds Charlie."Thanks, mom, but I usually go to the restaurant." Judy looks disappointed for a second, then covers it with a smile."That's fine, I figured you would have your own little routine anyway. I'll just leave this out for your dad." Quinn pulls her in a tight hug, then thinks about what she'll say to Russell the next time she sees him. She looks down at her feet, biting her bottom lip."About dad, do you think he'll always be mad at me? I mean how can he possibly think it was my fault?" Judy hugs her back, rocking her for comfort."I don't know what goes on in his head, but I'll try talking to him. I just think since he doesn't know who did it, he had to have someone to blame, as stupid and ridiculous as that sounds." Quinn wipes her eyes and looks at the clock above the counter."I have to go if I'm going to stop at the restaurant." She kisses Judy's cheek before running out the door. This time she takes her car, not wanting to be late for work.

Will greets her like always at the bar, on the first floor, with still having no customers yet."Where's Charlie?" She shrugs, taking a seat."I didn't walk today, I'll bring her next time." He nods."I'll get your food ready." She smiles mouthing a thank you, and looks out the window. Quinn has so many mixed emotions, she's happy how things are going with Santana, scared for the upcoming week, and scared about her father. He is so unpredictable now, she doesn't know what he'll say or do the next time she sees him. Will returns with her food, with Puck not far behind, looking guilty, and like he has something to say."Mr. Shue, can you uh give us some privacy?" He glances at Quinn, she nods then he goes to the back room. Puck sighs and sits across from her."I know what that little prick did. He came by the house, and I heard him bragging about it to his buddies." She looks down at her lap and shrugs."There isn't really anything we could do." He groans, slamming his fist down and making her jump."You can tell the police, it should've been done when it happened, Q. All of this could've been avoided, and I regret making that promise to you." Will returns, looking concerned."Everything ok here?" She nods, smiling a little."Yeah, Puck was just leaving anyway." He glances back at Will, then leans closer to Quinn."This conversation isn't over. Something needs to be done about them, before someone else gets hurt." He leaves angry, slamming the back door shut."You sure you're ok?" She nods then eats the rest of her food."Thanks for breakfast. I have to hurry, or I'll be late." Quinn gives him a quick hug before running out of the building, then speeds a little faster than normal to the hotel.

She parks next to Rachel and Kurt's cars, then hurries inside. At the front desk, Holly sees her and shakes her head."You're late, chicka." She sighs."I know, I know." Rachel and Kurt have already punched in, gotten their carts, and now are cleaning their assigned rooms for the day. Quinn is quick to get her things together, then gets her list, and rushes to her first room. While cleaning, she curses Puck for making her late.

-(POV)

Maribel wakes Santana up early to clean, making her angry."Mija, just get out of the house for awhile so I can clean. Your father will be here this afternoon." Santana freezes, eating her cereal."That's today? Why didn't you give me a warning or something?" Maribel says nothing as she continues to clean. Santana groans putting the dish in the sink, then goes into her room to shower, and get dressed. She doesn't waist anytime leaving and decides to take a drive to the beach. It's pretty deserted with it being so early, but Santana sits close to the water, bored."Santana? What are to you doing here?" She turns to Sam looking down at her and sighs."My Mami kicked me out so she can clean." He hums siting next to her."You know, I promised my girlfriend I'd stay away from you." He grins."Quinn?" Santana nods, and he leans closer."Do you always do what she tells you?" She feels child go up her spine, and not the good kind either, but covers it by rolling her eyes."Do you know where I can get some alcohol?" He looks taken back, but grins."Uh yeah I can get you some." She stands wiping the sand off her shorts."Good, let's go then."

Sam escorts her to his car, then drives to his house."Don't worry, parents aren't home." She follows him into the kitchen, and he hands her a pack of beer."You plan on sharing?" She sighs."No, but I guess I have no choice." He grins as she hands him one."Really? That's all I get." Santana rolls her eyes, giving him two more, then starts to leave, and Sam chases after her."Why don't you hang out here?" She shrugs."I already told you I promised Quinn I'd stay away from you, I just wanted some free alcohol." He hums."I don't bite. We could just drink and play some Xbox, it's more fun that way." She holds herself back from saying anything about what he helped do to Quinn, and sighs."Fine, but I'm first player." He grins."Cool." Sam takes her down the hall, into what looks like the game room. Looking through all the games, they decide on MLB."This is gonna be too easy, I'll kick your ass." Santana says, siting on the couch, and Sam snorts."Not only have a played this game too many times to count, I have played baseball a few years ago." He sits on the floor, leaning against the couch, next to Santana's feet."Then you'll be all the more embarrassed when I beat you." He shakes his head."Enough talking, and play already." They continue to drink throughout the game, and Sam even gets another case. At the end of the second game, Santana is drunk, and looks at the clock above the tv."I have to go, I wanted to visit my girlfriend at work. I thought I could make her day, cause I just love when I can get her to smile." Sam groans."Forget that bitch, I'm winning." Santana gets on to her feet and kicks his side, but not having much effect."Hey! That's my girlfriend, don't talk about her like that." Sam pauses the game and follows her out."Are you gonna walk there? You can't drive." She shrugs."Then I'll walk, it's not that far."

"Whatever, don't go telling people where you got the beer." She waves walking down the driveway."Yeah, ok, calm your tits."

-(POV)

Quinn is on break with Rachel and Kurt in the locker room."So, tell us about the first date." Rachel says as she sits across from her, on the other bench, and Kurt joins, equally excited. Quinn rolls her eyes, but smiling and slightly blushing."It was amazing, she's amazing. She took me to that really fancy restaurant, the one right on the beach." Both gasp and Rachel aw's, making Quinn blush more."The food was really good, then San took me out on the beach. She had a guitar by a palm tree, and sang to me." This time both aw."What did she sing?" Kurt asks."Enchanted, by Taylor Swift." She laughs as her friends continue to aw."That's so romantic, you're so lucky." Rachel says and Quinn nods in agreement."I am, just thinking about her makes me happy." Kurt smile fades glancing between the girls. "Not to ruin the moment, but have you talked to your dad yet?" She sighs."No, I think he was still asleep when I left. I'm kind of nervous, what if he hits me again?" Both sit next to her, and Rachel rubs her back, while Kurt rubs her arm."He really scared me, I know my mom won't let him hurt me, but, he's done it twice already."

"Then if he knows what's good for him, he won't do it a third time." Kurt says, making Quinn smile a little."I hope not." Holly then walks in, looking angry, something that rarely ever happens."You are so lucky I was at the front desk, and not someone else." The three friends are confused, until a clearly drunk Santana comes to view."Quinn, my girlfriend! I came to see you, cause I missed you, and stuff." Quinn sighs and helps Santana sit on the bench."Hey, babe. Can I ask why your drunk?" She just smiles."You called me babe, I like it." She snorts."Yeah I do too, but I wish you weren't drunk." Santana pouts."Your mad?" Quinn glances at Holly and sighs."A little, you can get me fired." She runs her fingers through her hair, as Rachel and Kurt look on, not knowing what to do. Then Santana starts to cry, confusing everyone."I'm bad, Q. I'm always causing trouble, and I don't think my Papi likes me very much. He'd like you though, and your friends, their nice, I'm just a hot bitch." Quinn heart breaks and hugs her tightly."You're not a bitch, and I don't know about your dad, I never met him. But if what you say is true, then fuck him, cause you're amazing." Santana continues to cry on her shoulder, and Rachel clears her throat."Quinn, why don't you get her out of here. We'll cover for you, take her to the beach or something." She rubs the Latina's back and sighs."Do you wanna get some air, we'll go to the beach. Sound good?" Santana sniffles, wiping her eyes."Ok." Quinn smiles taking her hand, then helping her stand up."You don't mind, do you Holly?" She shakes her head."No, just don't have her coming here like that again."

Quinn smiles apologetically as she leaves."Does that lady hate me?" She snorts."No, just a little mad, but she'll get over it." Santana lays her head on Quinn's shoulder."Are you still mad?" She grins."I don't think I can stay mad at you." The Latina lifts her head and sneezes, making Quinn laugh a little."Bless you." Santana spots the beach and runs."San!" She runs after the brunette, and a few elders near by shake their heads. Quinn watches as Santana nears a fallen branch and tries running faster."San, look out!" The Latina trips into the sand and she sighs in relief knowing she didn't get hurt. Finally catching up, she kneels next to Santana and notices she's started to sober up, holding her head."You've got to be fucking kidding me." Quinn grins."You ok?" She sighs then gets herself up, and sits on her knees."Yeah, I think so." She starts brushing the sand off, and Quinn helps, making her smile."I'm sorry." Santana says, and Quinn looks confused."For?" She shrugs."Almost getting you fired." She nods."I told you I'm not mad." Quinn pauses glancing at the ocean, then holds out her hand."Let's go by the water, I wanna talk." She helps Santana up then both sit in front of the water, but away from the tide."What do you wanna talk about?"

She bumps Santana's shoulder."You know." Santana sighs."Papi has always been strict with me, I guess that's why I drank and started partying so much. I just don't want to be someone I'm

not." Quinn hums."Someone like me?" She asks picking the hem of her shorts and Santana sighs."It's not a bad thing, you're amazing too. I just think I want to be me, not you." She looks up at her, smiling with a blush."Me too." Santana returns the smile, then leans over, kissing her tenderly."If you want, I'll go with you, to see your dad." Santana smile grows."Yeah?" She nods."Gracias, that would be nice, and it'd help a lot." Quinn pecks her lips a few times."Then I'll go." Santana reconnects their lips in a heated kiss, rubbing Quinn's thigh with a moan. Then gently, she lays the blonde on her back, never breaking the kiss. Quinn holds onto Santana's waist, slipping her hands up her shirt. When air becomes a problem, do they break the kiss, panting. The Latina grins, kneeling on her forearms and pecks Quinn's lips."Have you ever had sex on the beach?" She just looks around nervously."You wanna do it now?" Santana snorts creasing her cheek."That answers my question." She blushes making Santana laugh some more."You don't do it during the day, you could be seen." Quinn sighs disappointed, rubbing Santana's arms."I should probably go back to work, but I really want to stay here with you." The brunette grins leaning down and kisses her tenderly."Me too, but you're right. I'll just hang out." She climbs off her and Quinn sits up, confused."You're gonna hang out here?" She hums."Yeah, I don't wanna go back home. The food at Casanova will sober me up more, plus I wanna be close to you." Quinn smiles then pulls her into a deep kiss."You really are amazing." Santana snorts."Not even close, but if you say so, I guess I can't argue." She kisses her again and Santana smiles against her lips."You have to go, babe." She kisses her a few more times."I know, I just love kissing you." After making out a little longer, Quinn reluctantly pulls herself away from the brunette, and goes back to work.

She finds Rachel, and gets her cart back."Thank you, I owe you one." The shorts girl just hums, looking angry."I can't believe Santana just came here like that. Is the drunk sober yet?" Quinn sighs."Stop it, don't talk about her like that. You don't know the kind of pressure her father has her under. I'm gonna help her, like she continues to do with me." Rachel shakes her head."You're right I don't, and I'm sorry. How is she helping you?" Quinn shrugs bashfully."I finally feel like I can be open and honest again, and it feels awesome. She just makes me feel really comfortable to do that, and when she holds me, I feel safe." She pauses with a content sigh."Ya know the night of our first date, I slept through the whole night. Even close to the date, I slept, and it's nice not feeling so tired." Rachel grins."I'm happy for you, but like Holly said, don't have her come here like that." She nods pulling her in a hug."I won't." The short brunette goes to get her own cart, then stops."Have you told her all that?" She shakes her head."Do it soon, I'm sure she'd want to hear it." She smiles."I will." Quinn has just three more rooms to clean before her day at work is over. She puts her cart back, then sets out to find Santana. Thinking she's still be at the beach, she looks there first, but doesn't see her. Then she goes back to Casanova, incase she missed her. Looking inside she sees Santana siting in the back and smiles, but as she gets closer she sees the Latina siting with Sam. Quinn stops dead in her tracks with mixed emotions, at first she wants to grab the Latina and run, but now she feels betrayed and hurt."San?" The brunette looks over and groans."I told you to stay the hell away from me. Now Q is mad at me." She throws her cloth napkin at him, then takes Quinn's hand."I kept telling him to leave, but the prick wouldn't listen. I swear."

She glances back at Sam's grin and grimaces."Promise?" Santana smiles a little."Yeah, promise. He thinks cause I got some booze from him we're best friends or something." Quinn steps back, pulling her hand back."What? He's the reason you got drunk?" Sam grin grows."We played Xbox together." Santana glances to him, glaring."I only wanted some free drinks, I would've gotten it from anyone, it just happened to be him." Quinn crosses her arms holding back tears."I asked you to stay away from him for a reason, San." She looks down at her feet and shrugs."I'm sorry, Q. With my Papi coming I wanted to drink, and I didn't care where I got it. Please don't be mad, but I'm not this amazing person you think I am!" Santana storms out of the restaurant, and Sam goes to follow, when Quinn stops him."You stay the fuck away from her, go it?" He crosses his arms, smiling."What are you going to do about it, tell on me?" She sighs."I didn't want to, but if you touch her, I'll tell everyone with ears what you did to me." She leaves, not caring for a response, only finding Santana and talking to her. Quinn doesn't have to look very far, finding the Latina talking to Holly at the front desk."Hey, San. Can we talk?" She nods and Quinn takes her to the locker room. They sit next to each other on the bench, and Quinn takes both Santana's hands."I do believe you, I was just a little hurt cause you promised me you'd stay away from him." She looks down at her lap, sighing."I know, I'm sorry. He just wouldn't listen." Quinn rubs her hands with her thumbs."Yeah, that sounds like Sam, douche bag." She pauses, hooking her finger under Santana's chin."I told him, that if he touched you, I'll tell everyone what he did to me; his friends too."

"You would do that?" She nods."They hurt me really bad, and there is no way in hell I'll let any of them do the same to you." Santana smiles with a bashful shrug."You didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself." Quinn pecks her lips a couple times."Too late. You've helped me so much already without even realizing it, and I'll help you too. We're in a relationship, it's about taking care of each other. And I'll be there for you, when your dad comes." Santana pulls her in a tight hug."Gracias. I kind of don't deserve it though." Quinn leans out of the embrace, and lightly slaps Santana's shoulder."Stop that. I wish you could see how awesome you are, like I can." She sighs."It'll make more sense when you meet my Papi." As if right on que, Santana's cell phone rings, and she rolls her eyes."It's Mami, he's home." She takes Quinn's hand, and drags her out of the room."Aren't you gonna answer that?" She continues to walk until they reach Quinn's car."No, she'll just tell me to get my ass home." She pauses, taking Quinn's other hand."Ready?" She grins."Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Santana shrugs."Maybe, answer it anyway."

"Yeah, I think so. A kiss would help." She snorts and kisses Quinn tenderly."Better?" She hums."Much, any excuse to kiss you always makes me feel better." Santana laughs and kisses her a few more times."Let's go, I don't want to get in trouble for being late." Before Santana can get in the car, Quinn pulls her in a tight hug."No matter what he says, just remember how awesome an amazing I know you are, ok?" Santana smiles returning the hug."Ok." Driving to Santana's house, Quinn starts to feel the nerves. Parents in general usually like her, but Santana's reaction to his home coming, makes her uneasy. She takes the Latina's hand to comfort them both, then soon pulls in front of the large home."Just take a few deep breaths, and remember what I said." Santana smiles a little and nods."Let's get this over with." Both climb out of the car, and Quinn takes Santana's hand as they walk to the front door. Maribel opens it, and escorts them in the living room."Your father is on the phone in the kitchen. He's been asking for you when he got here." The Latina takes a deep breath, and Quinn squeezes her hand for reassurance. Carlos shortly walks in, putting his cell phone in his pants pocket."Santana, finally decided to come home and greet your father." She nods, then Carlos glances at Quinn."Who's this?" Santana looks down at her lap."Quinn, my girlfriend." He hums siting next to Maribel."I never took you as a girlfriend type."

"Well she is, and she's amazing." Carlos and Santana look taken back by her comment."Is that so?" She nods."Absolutely." He says nothing, looking between the girls, and sighs."So have you done something yet I should be proud of? Find a job yet?" Quinn is shocked at how submissive the Latina is around her father, but understands what she was talking about."She did, she works with me, that's how me met." Santana discreetly mouths what the hell, and Quinn just shrugs."Is that right? Where at?"

"The hotel just down the road. She gives guitar lessons, and I clean and give ukulele lessons." Carlos leans back on the couch."Good, I'm glad your finally becoming more responsible. Have you stopped partying and drinking so damn much?" She shrugs."I still go to parties, and drink, but I've only been to one since we got here." He glances at Maribel and hums."I guess it's a start. I like you Quinn, you're a good influence on my daughter. Your parents raised you right." She grins."Thank you, sir." He nods."I'll be in my office, I have phone calls to make. Good to see you again, Mija. Nice to meet you, Quinn." Carlos leaves and Santana breaths a sigh of relief, then lightly slaps Quinn's shoulder."I can't believe you lied to him." She shrugs."It's better than having him yell at you. Besides it doesn't have to be a lie, I could get you a job there." Maribel clears her throat, getting their attention."I think it's a good idea, it'll give you something to do, and she already said you work there. What would you do if your father wanted to check on you?" She sighs, and Quinn leans over to whisper in her ear."We'd be working together, with a lot of beds." Santana grins."Are you seducing me to work?" Quinn lightly blushes with a shrug."Maybe, but I know you want to now." She laughs a little and pecks her lips a few times."Fine you had me at a lot of beds." Quinn snorts."Of course I did." Santana continues to laugh, then kisses her tenderly until Maribel clears her throat again, making Quinn blush."Do that upstairs girls. I'll make diner, and Quinn you should call your mother." She nods as Santana drags her up to her room. Quinn sits on the bed and Santana turns the tv on."Feel better?" She shrugs sitting next to her."Yeah, I guess it could've gone worse." Quinn rubs her back."I see what you meant earlier. He's worse than my dad I think." She hums distracted by the tv, and not wanting to talk about it further. Quinn senses that and kisses her shoulder, leaving a trail to her neck."You're driving me crazy." She snorts kissing up to her ear."Kiss me, San." The Latina turns her head, pulling her in a heated kiss with a moan.

She gently lays Quinn on her back, reconnecting their lips, slipping her tongue in. Quinn slides her hand under Santana's shirt and squeezes her right breast, earning a moan. Then the brunette breaks the kiss, siting up and takes her shirt off."You're so beautiful, San." She smiles and tugs on Quinn's shirt, and she nervously nods siting up. Santana slowly takes it off, then throws it on the floor. Quinn avoids her gaze and she hooks her finger under her chin."You're gorgeous, Q." She smiles shyly and Santana kisses her slowly, showing love and care into it."Lay down, beautiful." She laughs at her continuing blush then attaches her lips to the blondes pulse point."What about your parents?" She shrugs."They don't come in here." Quinn moans as Santana squeezes her breast, then gently holds her wrist."I'm still not ready. I'm sorry." She sighs and kisses her neck a few more times, then lifts her head, looking down at Quinn."It's ok. I wasn't planing on doing anything, but I couldn't control myself." She leans down kissing her tenderly."I couldn't either, but the thought of getting caught or something freaked me out." Santana snorts then gathers their shirts."Wanna cuddle?" She nods excited, making her laugh, then both get comfortable with Quinn laying her head on her chest, arm wrapped around her waist."I never thought I would be so excited to go to work." Santana snorts, pulling her closer."Ditto."

-Authors Note-

What do you think? Jake and his buddies have not disappeared, and you will 'see' more of them. Review please(:


	8. Chapter 8: I knew there was Trouble

Love in Paradise

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: smut. Enjoy, and don't forget to review(:

Chapter Eight: I knew there was Trouble

Watching the movie, Quinn enjoys being in Santana's arms, but loses track of the time seeing how dark it already is, and sighs."I have to go home." She sits up as Santana pouts."Already? You don't want to stay and eat?" She grins."Of course I wanna stay, but I'm not exactly on my dad's good side right now. I don't think it would be a good idea." Santana sighs."Yeah, you're right, but I think you should give me a kiss anyway, to make me feel better." Quinn smiles leaning over then kisses her tenderly."I'll call you when I get there." She gives her a few mouse kisses, then climbs off the bed, with Santana following."I'll walk you out." Maribel is in the kitchen making diner, and calls to them when they reach the bottom step."It's time to eat, where do you think you're going?" Santana sighs, turning to face her mother."Quinn has to go, or she'll be in more trouble with her dad, she can't stay. I'm just walking her out, I'll be right back." Maribel nods then pulls Quinn in a hug."It was nice seeing you again, don't let Carlos scare you, ok? Come over whenever you like." Quinn returns the smile, leaning out if the embrace."Thanks, I'll remember that, and it was nice seeing you too, take care." Santana takes her by the hand to the front door, and sighs."If your dad touches you again, I'll be over there so fast, he won't know what hit him." Quinn snorts, then kisses Santana tenderly."Thanks, but I don't think my mom will let that happen again. Don't stay up too late, you have a job interview tomorrow." She laughs at Santana's eye roll, then hugs her tightly."Just think about how many rooms we can sneak off to and make out." She says in her ear, and Santana groans."For someone who's pretty shy, you're really promiscuous." Quinn blushes making Santana laugh, and rolls her eyes."You're just a bad influence." Santana shrugs."I think it's for the best; well for me anyway." Quinn laughs then kisses Santana again and sighs."I really have to go now, I'll see you in a few hours." She smiles as Quinn gives her yet another kiss, then finally leaves.

On the short drive to her house, Quinn gets an uneasy feeling, and walking to the side door to the kitchen confirms it, seeing Charlie tied up to a palm tree, whining and barking."Hey, girl. What are you doing out here?" She notices the dog's food and water also by the tree, as she unties her. Quinn takes her in the house and stops dead in her tracks. Siting on the couch talking to her parents, is none other than Jake Puckerman. Russell glances at Quinn, standing in the middle of the kitchen and sighs."Where have you been?" She glances at Judy and takes a deep breath."Work, then I stopped by at Santana's for a while." He hums then gestures towards Jake."Jake came to check up on you, said last time he saw you, you weren't doing so well." Quinn feels sick as the boy grins at her knowingly."He should know I'm doing better, we caught up already a week ago, at the hotel." Russell glares at her, standing to his feet."You will not be rude to our guests. I've had enough with your behavior, this boy is being considerate. Now be a proper host and make him feel welcome." Russell leaves to his office, but not before he gives Quinn a warning glare. Judy sighs then excuses herself outside to check her garden in the back. Quinn has never taken her eyes off Jake as her parents leave, and crosses her arms, leaning against the island."Why are you really here?" He sighs walking around the couch, then mimics her position, against the back of it."Sam. He told me that you threatened to tell everyone what happened in the park, just for befriending your girlfriend." He pauses stepping closer to Quinn, making her feel uncomfortable, like in the hotel parking lot."What's so wrong with that? Afraid she'll leave you for him?" She glares at him, pushing her fear aside."I'll never be afraid of him taking her away from me, for two reasons. One, she doesn't even want to be friends with him, and two, she's gay, so there's no competition if there was one." He snorts."Ok, fine you have your reasons, but that doesn't mean you can threaten us like that." Jake steps closer into her personal space, grinning."If you say anything to anyone, I'll have my fun with Santana. I got a new knife collection, it'll be nice to carve into some tan, Latina skin."

Hearing enough, Quinn pushes him away from her, but only to have him pin her hands at her side."Have you forgotten how strong I am?" She closes her eyes, and focuses on her breathing."I know your still afraid of me, Quinn, so I know you won't say anything, but there's nothing wrong with reminders to keep you in line." Judy comes back in the house, and Jake quickly steps away from her."I'm gonna start on diner, Jake will you be staying?" He smiles."No thank you, I have other plans." Jake turns his attention back to Quinn."It was nice to see you again, Q. I hope we can spend some time together soon." She fakes a smile for Judy as he leaves, then sighs with relief."I'll be in my room. Come on, Charlie." Quinn quickly walks down the hall and paces her bedroom floor. Jake's threat to Santana has her worried, and feels desperate to keep the brunette safe. The phone rings, scarring her a little, and answers it before her parents could."Hello?"

-"Hey, it's Rachel."

-"Oh, why are you calling the house? What's going on?"

-"Your battery must be dead. I just wanted to let you know Santana called me about a job interview at the hotel. How did that happen?" (Quinn sighs and begins to explain everything to the short girl)

-"Do you think that's a good idea?"

-"Why wouldn't it be?"

-"Working with your girlfriend can cause drama." (She rolls her eyes)

-"If I were you or Kurt, it would. I just didn't want Santana to be in trouble with her dad, and it's a win for both of us cause we'll see each other more." (Rachel sighs)

-"I don't know of I agree but, I can't change your mind either. I'll call Holly, I'm sure she'll interview her right at the front desk though, you know how she is." (Quinn smiles)

-"Yeah, thanks Rae. I'll see you tomorrow."

-"Sure, just don't make me regret it. We work hard, and I don't want someone to ruin it."

-"She won't."

Quinn hangs up the phone, the falls back onto her bed with a sigh, when Judy walks in."Diner is ready." She gives her thumbs up, then follows we out to the kitchen. Russell is already siting at the table, eating. Judy sits next to him, while Quinn takes the seat across from them."I see Jake left, it better not be because you were rude." She sighs."No, I wasn't. He had other plans." Russell hums."Good, but next time I don't want to hear any attitude from you, understood?" She nods, continuing to eat her meal, as Judy cautiously looks on, ready to jump in if she has to. The rest of diner is spent in silence, and Quinn helps with dishes before returning to her room. Watching tv, she remembers she told Santana she would call her, and charges her cell phone as she does."I'm sorry if it's too late to call, but I had an unexpected visitor."

-"Oh yeah, who?" (She sighs)

-"Jake. He claimed he came to check on me but, then told me the real reason when we were alone."

-"You should've called me, I would have been there in a heart beat." (Quinn smiles)

-"I know but, it was fine, he was just being a jerk."

-"Are you sure you're ok?"

-"Yeah I'm sure. So are you nervous about the interview?"

-"No, it should be cake, Holly already likes me."

-"Yeah, I think you'll do great, I'm really excited."

-"Me too, but you better keep your word about the making out." (She snorts)

-"I will, I promise." (Quinn glances at the time and sighs)

-"I have to go, we both have to wake up early. I'll see you tomorrow."

-"Yeah, ok. Bye, beautiful." (she blushes)

-"Bye, San."

She sets her phone on the night stand, then gets ready for bed, and falls asleep watching tv.

****Quinn's Dream****

Quinn is back in the park, running through the woods. It feels like she's been at it for awhile, with her lungs begging for air, and her legs and feet in pain. She runs for what feels like forever, and from what seems like nothing. Then Quinn notices something from the corner of her eye, and looks to see Santana also running, and looking very scared; crying even."Santana!" The brunette doesn't seem to have heard her, and Santana looks back to Jake hot on her trail."You asshole, leave her alone!" Again, she's unheard and looks back to the rest of his friends. Sam, Joe, Ryder, and Artie are not far behind Jake. Santana falls and Quinn stops to help, but feels arms wrapping around her, pulling her back. She doesn't bother to see who it is that's holding her, all she cares about is getting to Santana. Quinn screams as Jake pins the Latina down, and Joe hands over the knife, just like he did last time."Get the fuck away from her!" She continues to scream, knowing they can't hear her, or they seem to act like they can't.

Santana looks terrified as Jake slowly pulls her shirt up, and Quinn starts to squirm from the unknown grip around her waist. Jake runs the blade lightly down Santana's cheek, down to her neck, and chest, while she cries. It looks like he's telling her something, but Quinn can't make it out, and suddenly everything looks to be going in slow motion, and she can't hear anything, not even her own screams. The boys each take a turn, cutting into the latina's stomach, as they did with Quinn. When Ryder's turn comes though, he looks scared, and even hesitates. Sam kisses her cheek as he cuts a long line down her torso, and Joe just makes a quick clean cut. Santana turns her head, looking right at Quinn, and mouths why didn't you help me?

Morning comes, and Quinn wakes up to the alarm, and her screaming. Judy rushes in while she looks at the time. It's six thirty, she closes her eyes taking deep breaths as Judy sits next to her."Honey, are you ok?" She slowly nods."What's wrong?" Quinn shrugs."Just a nightmare, I'm fine, and I have to get in the shower." She pulls the sheets back, feeling the familiar wetness from perspiring."I'll wash your sheets, and make some breakfast." She shakes her head."I go to the restaurant every morning, mom. It's fine." Judy looks sad and helpless, then takes the sheets off the mattress, as Quinn goes in the bathroom. While washing her body, she curses herself for ever thinking the nightmares wouldn't return, but knows it was Jake's words that had done it. This particular one though, scared her the most. It's one thing to be the victim, but another to see someone else; and someone she's grown to care about, get hurt, and can't do anything to help. Quinn jumps into her usual morning routine, as if her mother had never walked in on her. She feeds Charlie, and says goodbye to Judy before walking to the restaurant; by herself this time. Though passing Santana's house, Quinn stops in front of it, with a very strong urge to run into the Latina's room to just hold her. The house is quiet, as are most; so she assumes the small family is still asleep, but jumps when the front door opens, revealing Carlos Lopez. After locking the door, the man seems surprised to see her."Quinn, you scared me. What are you doing up so early?" She glances to Santana's bedroom window."Work, I came to get Santana. It's her first day, and I wanted to go with her." He nods."She's still sleeping, but feel free to wake her up." She nods as the man goes into his car, then pulls out of the driveway.

Trying to open the door, Quinn remembers he locked it, and rolls her eyes."Idiot." She doesn't want to knock, so gets out a bobby pin instead, and thanks god Puck showed her how to pick a lock. She tip toes inside, closing the door quietly behind her, then carefully climbs the stairs to Santana's room. The door is open a little, so Quinn peeks her head through, and smiles a little, seeing Santana sleep peacefully. She carefully walks further inside, hoping the door doesn't creek, then sighs in relief when it doesn't. Quinn slowly crawls onto the bed behind Santana, then lays down, slipping her arm around her waist, spooning her. She sighs contently, then breaths in her new favorite scent of Santana's hair. Being so close to the Latina, reminds her of the nightmare, and pulls the girl tighter to her chest. Little does she know, Santana woke up feeling her crawl into bed, but doesn't wake wanting to be closer to the blonde as well. As Quinn holds her though, the Latina feels something wet on her neck, and turns in her arms to see Quinn crying."Hey, what's wrong beautiful?" She opens her eyes, as Santana rubs her arm, but still continues to cry."I'm so sorry, San. I couldn't get to you, I'm sorry." Confused, she continues to rub her arm."What are you talking about? I'm fine, Q. Tired as hell, but I'm ok." The Latina grows more concerned when Quinn doesn't respond to her lame joke."Talk to me." Quinn tries to compose herself, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath."I had a nightmare. Jake and his stupid friends were hurting you, like they did to me." She pauses holding back more tears."Someone was holding me back, and couldn't get to you. When they finished you asked me why I didn't help. I'm so sorry, San."

Santana has then both sit up, and hugs Quinn tightly, rubbing her back."It's ok, it was just a dream, sweetie. We're both ok, and I know you won't let anyone hurt me, cause I won't let anyone hurt you anymore either." Quinn continues to cry as Santana tries to comfort her."It seemed so real. You were so scared, and I just wanted to hold you. So I when I saw you sleeping, that's what I did." Santana smiles, butterflies filling her stomach."I'm not used to someone caring so much about me. It's nice." Quinn sniffles leaning out of the embrace and finally smiles a little."I'll always care about you, San. I don't care if we just met, I know how I feel." Santana smiles with a nod."Me too." She pauses glancing at the time."Not that I don't want you here, but why the hell are you here so early?" She says, trying to lighten the mood, and Quinn shrugs."After a nightmare I can't sleep, so I go to my dad's restaurant, but this time I just really wanted to see you." Santana smiles a little and creases her cheek."I'm glad you did. Now let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Quinn snorts then gently pulls Santana's wrist, as she goes to get out of bed, and then looks at the blonde, confused."Wait. Is your mom home?" She glances at her door and nods."She's sleeping though, like the rest of the island, why?" Quinn says nothing, leaning in Santana's personal space, and kissing her tenderly."I'm ready, San." She says against her lips, and Santana leans back, still confused."Right now?" She nods and kisses her again."I want to feel closer to you. Please, make love to me, San."

Santana reconnects their lips, in a loving and caring kiss, while gently laying the blonde on her back."We can't be too loud." She says against her mouth, and Quinn nods, then reconnects their lips in a more heated kiss, this time with lust and desire. Santana slides her hand down to Quinn's chest, squeezing her right breast, causing her to moan, and Santana uses it to slip her tongue in. Not until their lungs are begging for air, do they break the kiss, and Santana trails them down to her neck, sucking on her pulse point and Quinn tugs on the bottom of Santana's shirt."Off." The Latina smiles, then sits up and slowly pulls her shirt off and throws it aside. She catches Quinn paying particular attention to her chest and laughs a little while taking the blonde's hands and placing them over her breasts, making her blush."Don't get shy on me now." Santana leans down, kissing her deeply, with Quinn's hands still on her chest, and squeezes them, causing Santana to moan. Then the Latina sits up again, and tugs on Quinn's shirt. She apprehensively nods then sits up so Santana can take it off, and throws it with her own. Quinn avoids Santana's gaze, still feeling insecure about her scars. Again she gently lays her on to her back, and creases her cheek."Stop it, I've seen them already, and I don't call you beautiful for nothing." Quinn smiles then leans up kissing her deeply, earning a moan from the brunette. Getting more confident, Quinn flips them, so she's on top. Santana smiles brushing some hair behind her ear."As much as I love this slow thing we got going, we have to rush it a little more, before your mom wakes up."

Quinn pecks her lips a couple times, then trails kisses to her chest, taking her left nipple in her mouth, while squeezing the other. Santana moans, and Quinn does he same to the other, then trails kisses down her body, to the hem of her shorts. She hooks her fingers and slowly slides them down, along with her underwear, throwing them on the floor. Quinn kisses up both her thighs, as she throws her head back with frustration."Babe, no teasing." She smiles against her skin."Sorry, I just love how soft your skin is." Santana blushes a little smiling, then it quickly turns into a moan, as Quinn licks her slit."Fuck, it's been too long." She attaches her mouth to her throbbing bud, sucking on it, and tracing circles to it with her tongue, driving Santana crazy as she grasps on tightly to the sheets."I need more, Q." She moans and Quinn slowly adds two fingers, pumping in and out at a slow pace, before speeding up."Oh god, feels so fucking amazing." Right when Santana almost reaches her peek, Quinn pulls out, then climbs on top of her, with her right leg over Santana's left. Before the Latina can continue to protest, Quinn rubs their clits together."Wait for me, ok?" Santana groans then nods, pulling Quinn closer by her waist, with another moan. A thin layer of sweat covers their skin as they breath in each others air, enjoying the feeling of their skin finally touching."I'm close, San." The brunette moans at her words, and soon both let themselves go, moaning their names. Out of breath, Quinn collapses on top of Santana, burring her face into her neck."Wow, that was amazing, and it's not even seven thirty." Quinn smiles then kisses her neck."Yeah it was." She pauses trying to catch her breath, as does Santana; running her finger tips lightly over the brunette's stomach."San." She hums."I think I'm falling in love with you." Santana smiles, holding Quinn impossibly closer."I think I'm falling in love with you too, but I'm afraid I'll fuck it up." Quinn shakes her head."You can make a few mistakes, but I don't think it could drive me away, cause I'll make some too. I think it's supposed to be like that though, relationships aren't perfect, cause we're all human, but if we can fix it, then we'll be fine." Santana kisses the top of her head, and sighs contently."I'm lucky to have you." Quinn smiles with a blush, then lifts her head out of the brunette's neck, looking down at her."Me too." Santana leans up, kissing her tenderly while pulling Quinn on top of her."Santana Marie Lopez, get your ass up, your interview is today!" She snorts breaking the kiss and Quinn laughs."Thank god that didn't happen a few seconds ago." Santana laughs also then lightly slaps her backside."Let's go, I'm sill hungry." Quinn smiles leaning down, and kisses her lovingly."What was that for?" She shrugs."I just wanted to kiss you." Santana returns the smile then sits them up, and reconnects their lips."Santana, now!" She snorts rolling her eyes, as Quinn laughs."She has the worst timing."

-Authors Note-

Sorry, had to end it there. Things are slowly starting to progress with Jake and his friends. I know some people are really OOC, but this is a Quinntana FF, the whole story is OOC Lol. Review please(:


	9. Chapter 9: First Time for Everything

Love in Paradise

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: smut. Who saw the pics of Naya at the GLAAD awards? That's so cute that she brought her mom. It made me wonder though why she didn't take her 'boyfriend' maybe cause of his homophobic comment-_- If you noticed I put bf in quotes cause I think the relationship is a publicity stunt. Naya has been so secretive of her other relationships, and now all of a sudden she's so open about it. Has anyone noticed that everything they've tweeted to each other, could've been said in a text instead. It's like their trying to prove that their in a relationship. He's such a douche bag too, it's one thing to go to a strip club and watch, it's another to actually touch one of them while in a relationship, no matter how fake. Hasn't he heard of the saying, you can look, but you can't touch? Then he tries to convince everyone that she's ok with it. Yeah ok, I'm sure he failed to mention that small detail while he was on the phone with her. Anyway my rant is over, enjoy the update, and don't forget to review.

Chapter Nine: First time for Everything

After Santana and Quinn got dressed, they had a very awkward breakfast with Maribel. Santana's mother had claimed Quinn wasn't very quiet, causing the blonde to hide her face in Santana's neck. Of course the women was teasing, as she loves to do with her daughter, and Santana made it perfectly clear to leave her girlfriend alone. Since Quinn walked there, Santana offered to drive them to work."I can't believe she heard me. That had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life, and I've had my fare share of them too." Santana snorts then kisses her knuckles."You're cute when you blush though, and did have Mami promise not to do it again." Quinn sighs."I know, but do you think she would tell your dad, or like her friends?" Santana laughs, and Quinn hits her shoulder."This is so not funny, San! Stop laughing!" Despite being angry, Santana's laugh is contagious, and Quinn can't help but laugh herself."I'm sorry, beautiful, but it's funny." She scoffs, with an eye roll."I'm sure you would think different if it were the other way around." Santana just stifles a laugh."San, I don't like this, you're being very mean right now."

"Awh, babe, I'm sorry. I'll stop now, ok? You're just so damn cute I can't help it." Quinn blushes looking out the window in a attempt to hide it, and Santana pulls into the staff parking at the hotel."Nervous yet?" Santana shrugs."A little I guess. I was just thinking Holly seemed pissed the last time she saw me." Quinn rubs circles to the back of Santana's hand."Yeah, but I told you she'll get over it. Holly isn't an angel herself, she's shown up with plenty of hang overs." Santana snorts, and both get out of the car, then walk and in hand to the front entrance."Is this your first job?"

"No, I've had I think about three before. My partying ways though got me fired." Quinn hums and kisses Santana's cheek."Well your not that girl anymore." Santana smiles."Nope, I'm a new women." Quinn laughs as they walk in the lobby."Aloha, chicka's." Holly pauses pointing a finger at Santana."Boozy Von drunk a ton, you best be sober." Quinn rolls her eyes."Clearly she is, and I'm sure Rachel called about her interview." Holly sighs and leans over the desk."Of course, so let's get this over with. Got any experience?" Santana narrows her eyes."You mean have I cleaned before? Yes, I clean my house." She hums."Had a job before?"

"Three."

"Reasons you got fired?" Santana sighs, glancing at Quinn."Too many hang overs." Holly grins."Thought so." She pauses standing up straight and hitting the desk."Ok, you got it, mostly cause we're short staffed. But if come here drunk again, you're fired, no second chances. The employee!a here work hard, I expect you to do the same."

Quinn smiles at Santana and Holly gives the Latina her polo shirt."Put that on, I'll give you a name tag later. Your hours will be the same as Quinn's, her shift needs more people." Holly kneels down and grabs something from under the desk, then stand and slides over a master key card."Don't lose that, we don't have enough to just keep giving them away." Santana puts it in her back pocket."Go clock in. Quinn will show you how it's done." Quinn takes Santana into the locker room and shows her around. She gives her a lock for her locker, right next to hers, then they start loading their carts."So when do the hobbit and lady face get here?" Quinn sighs."San, be nice, their my best friends." She shrugs."Sorry, old habit."

"Old habit? Do you always give people mean nicknames?"

"Well yeah it's not like I hate them or something, I just think it's funny." Quinn snorts."Obviously it's only you." Santana laughs and throws a towel at her."That's what's funny, blondie." Quinn folds the towel and sets it back on Santana's cart, rolling her eyes."That's all you got for me?" She shrugs bashfully."You have like no flaws for me to make fun of, and plus I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend if I did." Quinn smiles and pecks her lips."You're sweet." Santana turns to the shelf behind her, hiding her blush."What else do I need?"

"Bottom shelf are the cleaning supplies, windex, that kind of stuff." As Santana bends over, Quinn shamelessly leers at her backside."This shit stinks." She stands up to put them on her cart, and looks to Quinn with a grin, seeing her quickly load the rest of her stuff."Were you just checking me out?"

"No, I thought I saw a bug." Santana snorts."You're a horrible liar Fabray." She takes a few steps forward and grabs Quinn by the waist, pulling he blonde towards her, then turns her head."There's nothing wrong with looking at my ass, beautiful. It's kind of a turn on, I might just take you right here." Santana slides her hands down to Quinn's backside, and squeezes her cheeks, earning a throaty moan."Don't say shit like that, if you can't follow through." Santana grins then gently grabs the back of Quinn's neck, pulling in a heated kiss.

Very quickly they start to get carried away. Santana slides her hand up Quinn's torso and palms her right breast."Hmm, San, we should stop." She says against the latina's lips, but they both continue their heated make out session. Quinn then tugs on the bottom of Santana's shirt, momentarily breaking the kiss. Santana gets the hint and takes it off, throwing it on the floor with a grin."Don't look at me like that, Holly wanted you to have your shirt on." Santana snorts."Yeah, we'll pretend it's not because you wanted to see the ladies." Quinn blushes as Santana puts on her shirt, then crashes their lips together while slipping her hand back in Quinn's shirt. Santana runs her fingers through Quinn's long locks while swiping her tongue along the blonde's lip. Quinn moans eagerly opening her mouth, and both battle for dominance, but Santana wins, sucking and massaging her tongue."Oh my god!" Both jump apart as Rachel is standing in the door way, covering her eyes. Kurt appears behind her and rolls his eyes as the couple are panting, and Quinn is fixing her hair and clothes."Really? Your first day on the job, and you're already caught practically having sex with your girlfriend." Quinn blushes covering her face with her hands and Santana shrugs."Sounds like a good first day to me." Kurt scoffs."Rae, you can look now." She peeks behind her hand and sighs."You two are incorrigible, can't you keep it in your pants."

"Well I don't exactly have anything to keep in my pants, Berry, but if I did there would be a large bulge in my shorts." She winks, Quinn blush deepens, and Rachel rolls her eyes."Are you done in here? Me and Kurt would like to get our things now." Quinn takes Santana's hand while they both drag their carts along.

-(POV)

Rachel and Kurt both start to load their carts."I can't believe those two." Rachel shrugs."Their cute, and Quinn is happy. It's what we wanted right?" He sighs."Yeah, of course, but do you think Santana is a bad influence?" She shakes her head."No, I mean it's not like you and Blaine haven't been sneaking in any closets lately." Kurt pouts."We don't see each other a lot, it's different." She snorts."It's not. You're both starting a new relationship, it's new and exciting, and Quinn hasn't had that in too long." Kurt sighs, feeling guilty."You're right, I'm happy for her, but if this continues, I'll have to turn to drastic measures to keep them apart." Rachel snorts."Good luck with that."

-(POV)

Quinn gets their lists from Holly, and has Santana follow her to the building they'll be cleaning."So for now Holly only has you doing a few rooms. It should be cake, you have the regulars and their usually always clean. So not much to do."

Santana grins and kisses Quinn's cheek."Good, that leaves more time to continue where we left off." Quinn shakes her head."You really are like a horny teenaged boy." Santana stops them both then surprises Quinn with a deep kiss."Tell me you don't like it." Quinn takes a deep breath, feeling her face getting hot, and Santana grins."Ok I do, but there's a time and place, and I can't lose my job, and you just started." Santana pouts."Fine, we find a room during our break." Quinn snorts."You think you can wait that long?" Santana's pout deepens."What time is our break?"

"Noon." Santana sighs."Do I have a choice?" Quinn laughs a little, then pushes her shoulder, and both start walking."No, but you'll live." She playfully slaps Santana's backside, making her yelp."Let's get to work, babe. The sooner we're finished, the sooner we can make out." Santana hurries to their first room, making Quinn laugh."Ok, I'll help you with just this one, but then you're on your own. I have my own rooms to clean." There isn't much to show Santana, just how they make the bed since every hotel does it different, and where the vacuum is."I think I know what I'm doing now, gracias, babe." Quinn smiles and pecks her lips."Welcome, I'll see you later."

-(POV)

After Quinn leaves, Santana looks around the room and sighs."I can't believe I got talked into don't this shit. Like I actually clean my room? No me gusta." She starts with the easy stuff, like wiping down tables, and putting new bags in the garbage. Going into the bathroom though, she holds her breath, and tip toes inside, as if she's waiting for someone to come out and scare her."If I find anything resembling latex, I'm fucking out of here." Santana peeks her head in, and sighs in relief."Thank god." She cleans off the counter and puts a new bag in the tiny garbage bin, then glares at the toilet."Hell no, I'm so not touching that. I'll leave it to lady face, or Ru-Paul." Santana puts the cleaning products back on her cart and leaves, moving on to the next room. She knocks like Quinn told her to, just to check if anyone is inside. Not hearing anything, Santana uses her master key to open it, when she bumps into someone."Sorry."

"What the hell? I knocked, and it's usually followed by a 'who's there' idiot." Santana glares at him, the boy is a few inches taller, with dark dreadlocks, a pierced nose, and tattoos."Sorry, I was on my way out, and didn't see the point." She rolls her eyes."Whatever, get the hell out of my way, and if I see any greens in here, expect to find some of it gone." He steps aside looking confused, and again she rolls her eyes."Weed, teen Jesus. If you have any I'm in for the taking."

"I don't have any." She scoffs."I'll pretend I believe that." He holds the door open for Santana as she walks inside."Joe." She looks at him confused."My name is Joe." Santana shrugs."I don't give a shit."

"Well what's your name?" Santana sighs, annoyed."Santana, now leave already so I can get this over with, and make out with my girlfriend." Joe looks surprised."You have a girlfriend?" She groans."Yeah, and I think I made it clear I don't wanna talk to you." He shrugs."Just trying to be friendly."

"Well I'm not a friendly person." Suddenly he steps inside, closing the door behind him, and crosses his arms. Santana raises her eye brows."You know, I thought maybe you'd know who I am." She crosses her arms too, with a glare."And how in the hell would I know who you are?" He grins and reaches behind him, pulling out a knife, he opens the large blade. Santana gasps, jumping back a little, to create more space between them."Now you know." He twirls the knife between his fingers, and Santana never takes her eyes off it."Here's a little message for you and your girlfriend. Keep your mouth shut, and no one gets hurt. My buddy Jake made that clear visiting Quinn but, I wanted to give my own message, so what better way than through you. Besides we got to meet properly now." Santana's heart is pounding in her chest, and she frowns thinks how much worse it must have been for Quinn. She jumps out of her haze though, not wanting to give him any satisfaction of seeing her scared."Fuck you." He laughs."I'll see you around, Santana. Have a good first day on the job."

Joe backs out of the room, while putting the blade away, then puts it back into his pocket. Santana releases a breath she hasn't realized she was holding, and runs we fingers through her hair."Fucking, asshole."

-(POV)

Quinn would be lying if she were to say Santana's words hasn't effected her. Their impromptu make out session left the blonde hot and bothered, and Santana whispering in her ear, didn't help at all. Now cleaning, Quinn's humming along to the radio she turned on as a distraction, and to keep her mind off of her lunch break, and the activities she's knows are bound to happen. Now that she and Santana have taken their relationship to another level, Quinn is starting to feel more confident. Being in Santana's arms, and when the Latina covered her body with kisses, she never felt more loved. It was amazing, and she can't wait to feel that close with another person again. Having a beautiful girlfriend just makes it a plus. After a couple more room, Quinn starts to get antsy, and begins glancing at the clock every few minutes. She closes her eyes and groans."The first time I have sex, and now I'm acting like a horny teenaged boy. I'm fucking pathetic." She moves on to the next room, and starts thinking about anything to keep her mind of her beautiful girlfriend. Though Quinn gets so focused on not thinking about her, she fails to her the door open, and feels arms slip around her waist, followed by familiar lips on her cheek."Hey, beautiful. It's break time, and there's a bed just five feet away." Quinn snorts."How romantic." Santana smiles against her skin then kisses and lightly bites Quinn's neck."Oh shit, San."

Santana slips her hand under Quinn's shirt, and cups her breasts. Quinn groans turning around and pulling Santana in a heated kiss."Bed, now." She says against Santana's lips, and Santana guides her to the bed, then gently lays her down, straddling her. Clothes quickly become discarded, and their eyes are hooded with lust."Wrap your leg around me, beautiful." Quinn wraps her legs around Santana's waist, and both moan at the contact of their clits. Quinn grasps on to Santana's shoulder as they hump each other in unison, panting, and moaning."Oh god, San." She smiles dipping her head down in Quinn's neck, and kisses her collar bone."I'm getting close."

"Yeah, me too." Santana circles her hips and with one last thrust brings them over the edge. She collapses on top of Quinn, both out of breath and coming down from their high. Quinn snorts and runs her fingers through Santana's hair."Well that's a first." Santana giggles and kisses her cheek."There's a first time for everything, babe." Quinn wraps her arms around Santana, and pulls her closer."We should get up, before someone comes in, but I don't want to move." Santana smiles."Me either. We should probably clean their sheets." Quinn covers her eyes with her hand and groans."Oh god, I didn't even think of that. There's a washer and dryer in our locker room."

"Wait a little longer." Quinn smiles and kisses the top of Santana's head."Ok." Quinn closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of having Santana in her arms, and absentmindedly runs her finger up and down the Latina's arm."San?" She hums."I have to tell you something." Santana lifts her head and Quinn smiles, creasing her cheek."It's nothing bad, I promise." Santana nods then turns her head, kissing Quinn's palm."You know, the anniversary is coming up." Santana smiles sadly, holding the hand that was on her cheek."And I want you to know, that you make it so easy for me to be open, and honest." Santana blushes and kisses the tip of Quinn's nose."I do that, huh?" Quinn nods, with her own blush."The night of our first date, for the first time, I didn't have a nightmare, and that never happens around this time. You did that, San, and I want to help you, like you have." Santana shrugs."I didn't realize I was helping, but I'm glad I did. What do you want to help me with?" Quinn smiles."It's a surprise." Santana laughs."Ok, then I can't wait, but we better get out of this bed now." She leans down and tenderly kisses Quinn, then climbs out of bed and hands Quinn her clothes.

"San, where's my underwear?" She rolls her eyes and takes them out of her pocket. Quinn snorts, and Santana shrugs."So I wanted a pair of my girlfriends panties, so shoot me?" Quinn laughs as they continue to get dressed."Wanted to show your friends?" As Quinn puts her shorts on they hear voices from outside the room."Shit, hurry up." Quinn harshly whispers. Santana rips the sheets off and they hear the door opening. Santana grabs Quinn's hand before she can zip her shorts and both run out the sliding door."My cart is still in there!"

"Fuck it, get it later!" Quinn pulls her back."Won't that look suspicious?" Santana rolls her eyes."Here, I'll get it." She hands Quinn the sheets and runs back to the room, this time going through the front door, using her master card. A family looks to have come back from swimming and the father grins."Forgot something."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's my first day, and my head is all over the place." Santana grabs the cart then starts to walk out."Are you washing our sheets?" She turns to the mother, pointing at the naked mattress."Uh yes, ma'am. I'll have them back before my shift ends. Have a good day." Santana power walks out of the room as Quinn walks around the corner, meeting her half way."Thanks, babe." Santana smiles, and pecks her lips."You welcome. They asked about the sheets, so we should clean those now." Quinn nods and takes Santana's hand walking to the lobby."Where's your cart?" Santana shrugs."I already dropped it off in the locker room before I found you." Quinn hums."How did to find me?"

"I have my ways." Quinn snorts."Of course you do." Reaching the locker room, Quinn goes to another room Santana has never been in before, while leaving her cart by the door."I'll throw this in real quick, then we'll leave and clock out for our break."

"K, I'll take your cart in the other room."

Quinn puts the sheets into the large washer, then the detergent and fabric softener. Hearing footsteps she smiles."San, do you always have to sneak up on me?" Turning around the she gasps in surprise."Puck, what the hell are you doing here?" He shrugs."Wanted to check on you. I've been seeing my asshole brother and his friends around." Quinn narrows her eyes."Bullshit, why are here?" He sighs."I'm serious I wanted to check on you." She arches her brow."Come on, Q, don't you trust me? I really just wanted to check on you." Quinn rolls her eyes."Ok, but I'm fine, so." Santana appears behind Puck and grins."Hey, it's Puck, right?" He turns around."Yeah."

"What's up? I haven't seen you since the party." He snorts as Santana walks past him to Quinn and takes her hand."I'm good, how was the hang over?" She rolls her eyes."I don't get hang overs."

"I'll pretend that's true, well I'll see you love birds later." He turns to leave, but then stops."By the way, you make a cute couple." He points his finger to Santana."Break her heart, and your in trouble. I won't hit a girl, but that doesn't mean there isn't other ways to get you back." Quinn rolls her eyes, and Santana snorts."You don't have to worry about that. I would never hurt her." Quinn blushes and kisses Santana tenderly."I know you won't."

"I'll see ya." The couple say bye in unison, and Quinn pulls Santana to her, by her waist."You make me feel so safe, thank you." She blushes wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck."You welcome." They smile at each other and slowly lean into one another."Go on a date with me?" Santana smiles."I'd love to. Where we going?" Quinn leans further until their lips are just touching."It's a surprise." Santana snorts then closes the short distance between them, in a tender kiss."Can't wait." Quinn smiles then crashes their lips together in a heated kiss, slipping her tongue in Santana's mouth with a moan. Santana grips the back of Quinn's head, pulling her impossibly closer, while her other hand slips between their bodies, down south to her shorts."You still didn't zip these up." She says momentarily breaking the kiss, then slides her hand inside Quinn's underwear, moaning."You're so wet already." Quinn smiles, lightly blushing."It's what you do to me babe." Santana groans kissing Quinn again, then traces tight circles to her throbbing bud, earning a loud moan. Santana kisses Quinn's jaw down to her neck, sucking on her pulse point, making sure she leaves a mark. Then suddenly uses her other hand to hoist Quinn on the dryer. Quinn smiles down at her."That was hot." Santana snorts. Still with her hand in the blonde's underwear, she continues the circles on Quinn's clit, collecting her juices before entering her with two fingers."Holly shit, San." Quinn leans her forehead on Santana's shoulder, bucking her hips, matching Santana's pumps."Fuck, harder." Santana holds onto her hip for more leverage to go in deeper, earning another moan."San, oh god, San, don't stop." Being at a weird angle, Santana's wrist becomes sore, but continues wanting to give Quinn her release. With just a few more pumps, and scissoring her fingers, she brings Quinn over the edge, leaving the blonde breathless.

"That. was. amazing." Santana smiles as Quinn lifts her head up, and runs her fingers through her hair."Glad to be of service." Quinn frowns a little then leans down, kissing Santana tenderly."Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me." They turn to see Kurt standing in the door way, with sheets of his own to clean."Really, do either of you have self control?" Quinn leans back down hiding her face in Santana's neck."Well can you blame her? Having a girlfriend like me, makes a girl lose control of her body." Quinn gasps and lightly hits her shoulder."San!" Santana laughs and Kurt just shakes his head."I can't believe this. If you're going to have sex, please give someone a heads up at least." Santana helps Quinn off the dryer and salute's Kurt."Sure thing, lady Hummel." They leave and Kurt rolls his eyes."We going to Casanova?"

"Yeah, just let me get my wallet." Santana stops Quinn as she goes to open her locker, then pulls out a credit card from her back pocket."Let Papi pay for it." Santana takes Quinn's hand, walking out of the locker room."Does your dad know you have that?" She shrugs."Don't think so, but if he takes it away, I have the code memorized." Quinn hums."So what did Puck want?"

"He said he wanted to check on me, but I know he was lying." Santana hums."Well don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing." Quinn smiles."Yeah, it's probably him just being protective."

-Authors Note-

Thoughts? I know I've been paying more attention to 'ISL' but that one is coming to an end soon, so I wanted to get the chapters up ASAP. I'll update 'Love Hurts' next, so if your following that, I'll get that chapter up within the next few days, and if you're not following it, check it out, you might like it. Review please(:


	10. Chapter 10: There's something brewing

Love in Paradise

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) There isn't much Quinntana, but I think you'll still like it. Enjoy, the update, and don't forget to review please and thank you(:**

**Flaka94: Maybe, and I don't think the title helped Lol. Thanks for the review, enjoy the update!**

Chapter Ten: Something is brewing in the Pot

Santana and Quinn walked into the small resturant hand in hand, and the host escorted them to a small table in the back. The blinds were up so they can look out into the ocean. Quinn smiles at Santana then reaches across the table and holds her hand, earning a smile back from the Latina."Is this like a second date?" Santana shrugs."Do you want it to be?" Quinn blushes looking down at her lap."Yeah, kinda." Santan snorts rubbing her thumb over Quinn's knucles."Then it's a date." Quinn mouths an ok as their watress arrives with their menus."What would you like to drink?" Santana gets a tea, and Quinn oders a water with some lemon."I'll be right back with those." The woman puts her small notebook in the front of her apron and leaves."So how do you think your first day is going so far?" Santana shrugs."Could be worse. I was afraid I would have clean soiled sheets, and I thank the lord I didn't." Quinn makes a face, making Santana laugh a little."That's gross, and something that would only cross your mind. It would make more sense if the hotel was sketchy, and dirty, but I don't you have to worry about that here." Santana arches her brow in disbelief."We're in Maui, Q. Where alot of married couples gofor their honeymoon. I assure you stuff goes down in the sheets." Quinn covers her face with her hands, and shakes her head."That's not something I want to think about before we eat, Lopez!" Santana just laughs then reaches across the table and gently removes Quinn's hands from her face."Sorry to burst your virgin bubble, and for the mental image but, apart of you had to know that it's true." she shrugs."Yeah, you weren't the only one who thought actually. I did too on my first day, but I was also a little drunk." Santana snorts."Going to work tipsy, classic." She winks and Quinn shakes her head laughing to herself, then Santana sighs and looks at her menu."What are you in the mood for?"

Quinn hums doing the same."I don't know, actually. Maybe I'll have what your having." Santana purses her lips, looking through the menu."I think I'll just have the burger and fries." Quinn nods with a smile."Me too." Santana snorts, and Quinn looks at her confused."Are we gonna be one of those couples?" Quinn narrowsher eyes, still clearly confused."You know, the ones that order the same food, then soon we'll be matching our outfits, and finsihing each others sentences." Quinn slowly shakes her head, not liking the idea herself."God I hope not. There's a thin line between cute, and sickly cute, so please, let's not cross it anytime soon, or in the near furture." Santana smiles then holds her hand out for Quinn to shake."Deal." The waitress soon returns to take their orders, then quickly leaves, taking their menus with them."Have you talked to your dad yet?"

"No, I'm kind of putting it off, and so is he. I'm sure my mom has been hounding him to do it though." Santana smiles sadly contuing to rub the back of Quinn's hand."Ya know, me and my Papi are a lost cause. I'll never be the person he wants me to be, and he'll never accept that." Quinn listens intriguied as to where she's going with this."Your dad though, right now unfair, and mean; I think he's just scared, and angry with himself. Something terrible happened to you, he had no control over it, and you wouldn't let him help. So he resorted to crawl in a corner and hide because that's where you put him." Quinn narrows her eyes and pulls her hand out of Santana's grasp."You think I pushed my parents away?" Santana sighs."Just hear me out, ok?" Quinn huffs angry, and reluctantly nods."The night in the hospital, your dad tried getting you to talk to the police, but you pushed him away. It's understandable to want to forget something like that, and sweep it under the rug, but that didn't happen. It's almost two years later, and your still having nightmares." Quinn looks down at her lap."I know your dad still loves and cares about you, when you pushed him, I'm guessing he was hurt, confused, and a little angry. So instead of dealing with it, he stayed away like you wanted him to. Like you wanted them both to. Your mom probably has been hoping she could find a way to get in your good graces again, so jumped into it. Your dad probably feels like he's been away for so long, it's hard to back into that role again." Quinn leans back in her seat. The waitress brings their food over, unaware of the growing tension, then shortly leaves."Do you really think that's how he feels?" Santana shrugs."It's a therory. I haven't met the guy, but what you've told me, it seems that's why he's been acting like he has." Quinn slowly nods."It makes sense, I guess. We should have that talk soon." Santana smiles."How bout after work? The sooner the better right?"

"Yeah. I'll call you after." Santana nods mouthing an ok, then both start eating with a comfortable silence, both liking they don't always have to talk, and still not have it be awkward."I'm sorry." Santana looks at her confused."For what?" Quinn shrugs."Your dad. I'm sorry he can't see how awesome you are." Santana smiles sadly."Don't be, he's a stubborn man, and no one can change him. Enough with this serious talk, and eat, ok?" Quinn nods and Santana continues to eat, but Quinn gets a feeling the Latina isn't ok with the relationship with her father. After Santana; or her father pays for the bill, they kiss goodbye before going their seperate ways for work. Today there are some ukulele lessons on the beach for some of the kids staying at the hotel. Quinn always keeps her ukulele in her car, feeling it's more safe there. She unlocks the door, and grabs her precious instrument, then closes and locks the car before heading back to the beach to meet with the kids. Quinn loves to give lessons in general, but the little kids are more fun. For one, she doesn't have to teach them any Izy which is a plus, they have more energy, so their just a little more fun to teach. Walking onto the beach she smiles seeing the kids with Holly. Their all surrounding her picking out their preferd uklele."Look, who's here, kids!" Holly yells. The kids look over to Quinn smiling, and run over to her, making the blonde laugh."Hey, are you excited, we're learning another song today." The kids cheer and follow Quinn over to the normal spot for their lessons, and sit in a circle, with Quinn siting next to Holly."Last time we did twinkle, twinkle little star, but I think we can do better than that." The kids clap making the blondes smile."Are you ready for a challange?" They nod eagerly."Today we're going to try, Row your boat." She get's a few disapointed aw's, but for the most part everyone is excited."Don't be sad, you guys are just beginning, so we have to start with the easy stuff first, ok? Now, we'll start with the chords."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Santana makes her way to the locker room, she takes out her phone and opens a new message.**'Meet me at the hotel, we still need to talk.'** Walking into the main lobby, she notices Holly isn't at the front desk, but some nerd with glasses."Who the hell are you? Where's Holly?" He looks up surprised."Oh uh, she's with Quinn, they have ukulele lessons with the kids today. I fill in for her." Santana hums, while looking at his bowl shaped haircut, and black rimed glasses."I'm Artie, you must be the new employee, Santana."

"Yeah, that's me. So what do you usually do?" He points to the gift shop diagnol from them, and she nods,and Artie leans over the desk."So, your Quinn's new girlfriend?" She glares at him, crossing her arms."Yeah?" He shrugs."All of us just want to give out our warnings. Jake was against it at first, but then thought if it'll get Quinn scared enough she'll keep her whore mouth shut." Santana arches her brow, hiding how afraid she is, mostly for Quinn."You think you and your friends scare me? Ha, you all make me laugh, trying to act like some kind of mafia." Artie grins."Just keep a close eye on Quinn." Artie leans back off the desk and Santana glares at him, then goes into the locker room, and checks her phone._'We meeting in the locker room again?'_ She rolls her eyes, cusing under her breath.**'No, Holly isn't at the front desk, meet me in front of Casanova.'** She puts her phone in her back pocket then gets her cart from the storage room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We're out of time, you guys were good, and it wasn't as bad as you thought, was it?" Quinn laughs a little at the kids unison no's as they put their ukulele's back into their cases, and she and Holly do the same."When you get back to your rooms, remind your parents the showcase is in two weeks, ok?" They nod giving the instruments back to Holly, and Holly neatly stacks them in a box. After they've learned their last song, they'll start practicing more for the showcase, it's a small performance for everyone, including the adults to show what they've learned druing their stay. It always happens in the break of their luau. Quinn says bye to Holly and the kids, then takes her ukulele back to her car. While she does, she thinks back to what Santana told her in Casanova. Quinn has breifly thought about her parents feelings after the ordiel, but hasn't taken time to think about since the night in the hospital, and hopes he'll be home so they can have a serious talk. She heads back to the locker room to check out, and get her phone from her locker. Walking in the lobby, she stops in her tracks, and Artie catches her and grins. Normaly Artie works on a different shift, so they never run into each other, but it seems he's gotten it changed for reasons unknown to her. He's talking to Holly and then returns to his place in the gift shop, and Quinn power walks past the front desk, missing the confused look from Holly. She takes a few deep breaths, then clocks out and grabs her phone, and dialing Santana's number.**'Hey, babe. What's up? You realize I'm still at work, right?'** Quinn smiles goodbye to Holly quickly walking to her car."Yeah, I just needed to hear your voice."

'What's wrong, are you worried about your talk with your dad?'

Quinn unlocks the car, then gets in, and takes a deep breath."Yeah, I'm just worried, and hearing your voice comforts me." Quinn isn't lying cause she doesn't want Santana to know, she just doesn't want the Latina to worry. Their still in the beginning of their realtionship, and Quinn doesn't want to burden Santana with anymore of her problems.**'Well you said your mom wouldn't let him hurt you anymore, so try not to think about the what if's, and just focus on what needs to be said, ok?'** Quinn smiles."Thanks, San. I feel better already."

'Anytime, beautiful. I have to go before someone catches me, call me later.'

"I will, bye." Quinn disconects the call and puts her phone into her pocket, then turns the car on, and pulls out onto the road. She tries to use the radio to distract her from both her father, and Artie, huming and ocassionaly singing along, until she reaches the house. She can hear Charlie bark from the kitchen and looks at the clock, then sigsh knowing her parents, home or not, haven't feed her. Quinn turns the car off, then climbs out and walks in the house from the kitchen door. Charlie greets her as always, excited and also wanting to eat."Ok, calm down girl." Quinn fills her bowl with dry food, then fills the other with water."Your home early." She turns around with her hand over her heart, not expecting to hear Russel's voice."There was a ukulele lesson today, I always get off early." He hums and goes back to reading his magazine. Quinn bites her bottom lip, debating if they should talk now, and how to start."Do you have something to say?" She sighs, then sits on the couch across from him."Yeah, Santana suggested we talk, and I think she's right." He arches his brow, very much like Quinn does."And what is it that your whore think we need to talk about?" Getting angry, Quinn slams her hands onto the coffee table."She's not a whore, she's my girlfriend! We need to talk about what happened in the park, and I don't mean yelling, or pointing fingers at anyone. We need to talk about it like adults." Russell sighs and sets his magazine on the coffee table."No, I'm the adult, and your the kid, your my daughter, my baby, and I failed to protect you, and keep you safe. Getting that phone call, was the worst night of my life. All I wanted to do was hold you in my arms, like I did when you were little, but you looked so fragile, I could'nt. Then I got angry, I wanted to bring front who did this to you, get justice, get revenge, but you wouldn't let me." Quinn looks down at her lap.

"A father's natrual instinct is to be overly protective of their daughters, and mine pushed me so far away, now I don't know what to do with myself. I don't know how to be the father I used to be. Princess, I'm so sorry for everything, even recent days. I'm going to try to be a better father, all I ask is patience, cause I'll make more mistakes. When I hit you, I his in my room, and again, hid behind my work, but I can't do that anymore. My daughter still needs me." In the middle of Russell's speech, Quinn started to siltently cry. This is all she ever wanted, for her father to admit to his mistakes, and say he'll be there for her again."I miss you, daddy. I didn't mean to push you or mom away, but I didn't want to face the people who did this to me. I just wanted to forget, and move on." She pauses, holding back more tears and shrugs."So, I'm sorry too." Russell grins and holds his arms out. Quinn smiles back and throws her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, and crying as Russell rubs circles on her back."I'm here for you now, princess. Things will get better, you'll see." Judy has been listening to the whole exchange in the hallway, crying herself and smiling a little.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Santana is cleaning one of her last rooms, glancing at the clock a few times with a glare."Where the hell is he?" She asks under her breath and shortly there's a knock at the door, and she opens it rolling her eyes."It's about time, fuckerman. What the hell took you so long?" He sighs crossing his arms."Holly was interoggating outside." Santana closes the door, narrowing her eyes."What for?" He shrugs."The second time I've been here in a week, it's exactly the norm for me to be hanging around here. She got suspicous." Santana walks past him, and sits at the edge of the bed and smirks."I met that Artie kid today, you were right, he's a fucking wannabe nerd." Puck grins back and shrugs."What did I say? It's like classic, straight from a movie." She rolls her eyes."Yeah, whatever. I think that Joe guy is like Jake's third hand man, and Sam is his second. Still haven't met Ryder though." Puck leans against the counter behind him, and crosses his ankles."He usually keeps away from here, likes to stick around at the mall with Kitty Wilde. I think she's his girlfriend or something." Santana hums, crossing her arms."You think he make his so called warning too?"

"Yeah, we won't be intimidating though, he's actually one of the good ones. Just someone who got mixed in with some bad people. If anything he's the follower, too scared to stand to any of them, especially Jake."

"You said he is the one with the Beiber hair?" Puck nods."Ok, after Beiber does his thing, we make our move, or I will make a move." Puck rolls his eyes."Yeah, whatever. Just make sure this doesn't get out to Quinn, or her psycho friends."

"Don't worry, lying is like one of my specailties. Quinn will be easy to distract, all I have to do is use my amazing god given body." Puck snorts as Santana gestures to herself, then shrugs."The hobbit, and lady hummel will be a challange, their damn protective of her. Don't get me wrong, I like knowing she has friends like that, but they don't need to protect her from me. So, that leaves you, they know you better, and trust you more, so like distract them with parties, sleepovers or something." Puck scoffs."I'm Puckasoraus, I don't do sleepover's." Santana rolls her eyes and stands up."If you call yourself Puckasoraus one more time, I'll rip your balls off. I don't even know why Quinn is friends with you." Puck sighs looking at teh floor with guilt, then up to Santana."Did Quinn tell you everything from that night?" She nods, clearly confused."I fucked up really bad, I come off as this tough guy, but really I'm scared. Not of those assholes, but that I can't fix this. That night I was on a date with a girl I don't even remember now." He pauses, not wanting to cry in front of Santana."When I took my date back to her place, we made a stop at some hang out cliff on the side of the road, and started making out. I thought I was gonna get lucky, so when someone kept trying to call me, i ignored them." Again he pauses, and Santana can see his eyes fill with tears, and starts to feel bad."it turned out it was Mr. F looking for Quinn. Even the chick i was with asked if I was gonna answer my phone. You know what I said to her?" Santana slowly shakes her head."Screw them, I'm about to get laid." he slams his fist on the marble counter, making Santana jump."While Quinn was in that park, getting cut up like a damn fish, I was more concerned about having sex in the back of my car!" Puck wipes his eyes, as the tears finally spill over, and groans."When I finally did answer my phone, I just had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I called up Holly to help me find her, at the time she lived closest to the park. And as you know, we found her, hours later, covered in blood." Puck takes a few deep breaths, composing himself."I have to do this. I've made alot of mistakes, but this one is eating me alive. Those fucking assholes need to be taught a lesson, and get a taste of their own medicine."

Santana sighs, wipping a few tears of her own."You're a good friend, Puck. Yeah, you made a mistake, but you have the balls to own up to it, and make things right. We're gonna get these fuckers, they don't stand a chance between us." He grins."Hell no they don't, and if you tell anyone I cried, I'll deny it." Santana snorts."Same goes to you, now get the fuck out of here, I have cleaning to finish." Puck grins stepping closer to her, then hugs her tightly."Quinn is lucky to have you, don't let her go, ok, and don't fuck this up. She's good for you too." Santana smiles."I know, I'll try not to." Puck steps out of the embrace and lightly smacks her arm."You better. See ya around, Lopez." He winks making her laugh then leaves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Russell leans out of the embrace, and wipes Quinn's tears, getting her to smile."Are you hungry? We can go to the resturant with your mother. We have alot to catch up on, huh?" She nods."I'd like that." Quinn pauses looking around."Where is mom?" Judy uses this as her que and walks in, smiling."Right here. I may or may not have been listening this whole time." Both Russell and Quinn roll their eyes."Don't you roll your eyes at me. I was coming in here anyway, until I heard you talking, and I got curious." Russell sighs standing up."You mean you got nosey." Quinn laughs as Judy pouts, and crosses her arms."Fine, I got nosy. Now let's go, I'm starving." Walking out to the car, for the first time in awhile, Quinn is happy, and she even thinks maybe this time for the anniversary, it'll be different, and she won't be affraid anymore.

At the resturant, Will is surprised to see the small family together."Hey, it's been awhile since all of you have stopped by." Judy hugs him, then Russell shakes his hand."Well that's going to change. I hope you still remember our orders." Will smiles."Of course, and I remember you table too." They follow Will to the second floor, as the man grabs some menus for another table passing the register. He takes them to the back of the room, closer to the bar."Here you are, I'll be back in a few with your drinks." Quinn sits across from Russell and Judy, and Russell looks around."Do you think this place needs a remodel? I feel like it needs a change." Judy and Quinn look around to all the license plates from around the world hanging on the walls, with a few small surf boards hanging around, and Quinn shrugs."I like it, I always have. Seeing the different plates makes you realize how different we all are. So, no, I don't think you should change it." He turns to Judy who smiles with a shrug."I agree." He grins."Then I won't." Will returns with an ice tea for Quinn, water for Judy, and beer for Russell."Your food is almost ready." They all thank him in unison, and Russell smiles at Quinn. She narrows her eyes, confused."What?" He shrugs."Tell me more about Santana." Quinn smiles, lightly blushing, getting her parents to laugh a little."I thought you didn't like her?" Russell shakes his head."I didn't like her slaming our door shut so early in the morning, and I may have judged both you and her, and I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Your trying now, right?" He nods."So, come on, I'm sure you have plenty to say. I can see it in your eyes, she's special, isn't she?" Quinn's blush deepens as she nods."Very. She's amazing dad, even if she doesn't believe me, I know she is." Judy smiles at Russell, and slips her hand into his, lacing their fingers under the table."She helped me learn to trust people again, that I should'nt be so gaurded with everyone, and let the people I love back in my life again. She makes me feel safe, and I haven't felt that in a long time." Her parents frown a little at the thought, but cover it with a smile hearing Quinn talk about the girl she's grown to love."Have you told her yet?" Judy asks, interrupting her, and Quinn looks at her confused, and snorts."Told her what?" Judy looks at Russell, having a short and silent conversation, then both turn back to Quinn."That you love her." Russell says, and Quinn leans back in her chair, biting her bottom lip. Russell snorts."You were right, honey. She hasn't even realized she's in love." Judy aw's bringing Quinn back to reality, and smiles."I do love her, don't I?" teasing her Russell shrugs."I don't know, you tell us." Quinn rolls her eyes."I love her." Her parents smile."I think you should tell her that." Judy says, and Quinn's eyes nearly pop out of her head."Don't you think it's too soon?" Judy shakes her head."No, if that's how you feel, tell her. If you have to, just tell her she doesn't have to say it back, but wanted to let her know how you feel. That way she doesn't have to feel the pressure of saying it back." Quinn starts to relax, and smiles."Thanks mom. I think I'll do it." Judy winks at her."Anytime." Will returns with their food, and Russell groans."Thank god, I was beginng to starve." Will snorts while handing everone their meals."Enjoy, guys. It's good to have you back." He pats Russell's shoulder, and he nods."It's good to be back, Will." Will winks at Quinn."I gotta go wait on some more tables, I'll see ya around."

Will leaves them, and starts serving the other tables on their floor. As Russell and Judy eat, Quinn smiles, enjoying their first real family diner in a long time. It'll take time to get back to how it used to be, she know's that, and is realistic. But it's a start, and now Quinn will spend less night alone in a bug house with only Charlie for company. She won't jump at every noise she hears, or sleep with her door open, and a nightlight on in the hallway. Now if she has a nightmare, she'll have her parents to go to. Quinn just hopes the other shoe won't fall off, until then, she'll enjoy it while it lasts.

*****Authors Note*****

**The ending turned out a little cheesy, sorry bout that, but I just wanted to show the start of Quinn getting along with Russell, and how hard he's trying to bond with her again. Any thoughts besides the not so great ending? Let me know in a review please and thank you(:**

**P.S If there are any mistakes, and more than if I used my iPod, and you're sick of it, let me know if I should stick to writing with my iPod touch.**


	11. Chapter 11: Straight up Bitch

Love in Paradise

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: violence, and smut. Sorry if I confused anyone in the last chapter. Santana did say for Puck to meet her in front of 'Casanova' and they met in the hotel instead. That was supposed to be changed and I frogot to do it before I posted it. I'll try not to do that again. Also, my mate, recklesslittleliar has started writting FF for the first time. Chek out her story 'God has a sick sense of humor' and maybe leave a review, it'll make her smile! Enjoy, the update, and don't forget to review please and thank you(:**

**Joylinda: awh, yeah I feel bad for Puck, and here's a little of 'badass Santana' Lol.**

**rainbowbright108: Ok, first I just have to say, your username is awesome Lol. And you'll have to wait and see. Thanksfor the review, enjoy the update(:**

Chapter Eleven: The only straight I am, is straight up Bitch

After eating at the resturant, the little family returns home, and the first thing Quinn wants to do, is call Santana."Goodnight, sweetie. Don't stay up too late." Judy says hugging Quinn tightly."I won't, I promise." Judy kisses her temple, then goes to the master bedroom. Russell puts some leftovers from the resturant in the firdge, then turns to Quinn with a smile."I had fun tonight. It was nice to go back to our old routine, huh?" She nods, and Russell sighs."I know this will take some time, for you and me to be how we were. I know that, but I'm gonna try my best, ok?" She smiles and pulls him in a tight hug."I know, dad. We talked about this alredy, and your heading in the right direction. I love you." He smiles, tearing up."I love you too, princess. Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite." She snorts and lightly pushes him away."Goodnight." They part ways going to their own rooms, with Russell turning the light off, and Quinn turns on the night light in the hall, lightly blushing, felling a little embarrassed."I uh, can't sleep without it." He smiles sadly and closes their bedroom door behind him. Technically Quinn still can't always sleep with the light on, but it does help. Quinn is greeted by Charlie laying on her bed, and she hugs and kisses the dog."Hey, girl. I love you too." Before calling Santana, Quinn puts on a tshirt and some cotton shorts, then sits at the head of the bed, with Charlie laying next to her, and dials the Latina's number. As her girlfriend's phone rings, Quinn looks at the time and bites her lip._'Hello?'_ Quinn cringes at her sleepy voice, and sighs."Did I wake you up, babe? I'm sorry."

'No, it's fine. What's up?'

Quinn smiles a little."This actually could've waited until tomorrow, but I wanted to tell you now." She hears Santana giggle into the phone._'Ok, your offically the cute one in this relationship. What is it you wanted to tell me?'_ Quinn blushes, picking at her shorts."I had that talk with my dad, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He apologized for everything, and said that he is going to try harder at being a better father, and he called me princess for the first time in years. And you were right, he just didn't know what to do, cause I pushed him away."

'I'm glad it's working out for you. You need them in your life, they could've been helping you all this time, and now they can.'

"Yeah, but you'll still help too, right?"

'Of course I will, you know that.'

"Ok, I'm gonna let you sleep now, you sound tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

'I am. Goodnight.'

"Goodnight." Quinn puts her cell phone on her night stand, then gets comfortable under the sheets, and quickly falls asleep.

_Quinn wakes up to the sun in her face, and covers her head with the sheets, groaning. Remebering Charlie was in bed with her, she tries to feel for the dog, but feels an epmty space instead, and peeks her head out from the sheets.'Charlie? Where are you, girl?' She hears growling form the living, and goes out to investigate. Though she doesn't have to go far, and sees Charlie in the hall barking at something.'Shh, Charlie, you'll wake mom and dad up. Stop it.' The dog whines and goes into the kitchen, and shortly Jake appears. Quinn gasps, and slowly backs up to her room.'What the hell are you doing here?' He grins as she continues to back up, until her legs hit the edge of her bed.'Your girl is causing us some problems. I thought it would be fun for me and my boys to cut some skin, but it turns out she's just a bitch, and I don't like bitches.' Sam walks in with his arm around Santana's neck, and holding a knife to her side.'No, don't hurt her.' She tries getting past Jake, but he pulls her back into his chest.'This time, your gonna watch as he rips her stomach open.' Quinn screams, forgetting about her parents.'No, don't you dare fucking touch her, Sam!' Sam just grins and drags the blade down Santana's bare arm.'Fucking asshole! Why are you doing this to her?! She didn't do anything!' She struggles from Jake's grip and watches as Sam lifts Santana's shirt with the knife, then slowly cuts into her skin.'Please, stop!' Jake starts shaking Quinn's shoulder."Quinn, baby wake up. Your having a nightmare.' She looks behind her confused, hearing her dad's voice._

Suddenly she wakes up, covered in sweat, and Russell siting over her looking concerned."We heard you screaming. I told your mother to get you some warm milk." Quinn is panting, and she takes a few deep breaths, and covers her eyes with her hand, when Judy walks in."Here, baby. This should help." She walks around the bed, and holds out a mug for her, but Quinn just turns away from her on her side."I don't need it. Just go away please, I'm fine." The couple share a sad look, and leave the room to the kitchen. Judy dumps the milk and sighs."I didn't think it was this bad. How are we supoosed to help her?" Russell crosses his arms, and leans against the counter."She just not used to us coming to her rescue, she's been dealing with this on her own. How could we have thought she would let us in with open arms?"

"I just hate seeing her like this." Russell hums, and looks at the clock."I think I know someone who could help. Do you think it's too late to call Santana?" Judy grins and starts dialing the number to the Lopez residence, finding it in the phone book.

In her bedroom, Quinn despreately tries to go back to sleep, but fails miserably. This nightmare scared her even more, knowing Jake or any of his so called buddies could easily just walk into her house, and do whatever they want. Jake has already. It would be smart to tell her parents who attacked her, but Quinn just doesn't want to. She's just starting to get her relationship with them back on track. Telling them would ruin it, they would'nt belive her. Their only trying to help, and she feels guilty for kicking them out, but she knows Santana has been the only one to help with her nightmares. Quinn looks up at her ceiling and sighs, then shortly hears someone walk in, but assumes it's her mother."Mom, please. Leave me alone. I think the only person who could help right now, isn't here."

"Good thing they called me then." Quinn sits up to Santana's voice and smiles through tears, and Santana returns a sad one."Mind if I join you?" She shakes her head, and pulls back her sheets. Santana climbs in, and Quinn instently cuddles her side, laying her head on her chest, and holds her tight. Santana kisses the top of her head, and rubs her arm."Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Right now I just need for you to hold me." Santana pulls Quinn closer, almost laying on top of her, and runs her fingers through her hair, laying in silence for a few minutes. Santana thinks the blonde has fallen asleep, until she kisses her neck."Jake, and Sam came."

"In your dream?" Quinn nods, and takes a deep breath."Sam was holding you, and held a knife to your side. I tried to get to you, but Jake held me back." She pauses, holding back the tears that are threatening to fall any moment."Jake said you were causing them problems, and that he doesn't like bitches."

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me anymore. It was just a dream, and we're both safe, ok? Try to get some sleep, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Quinn hides her face in Santana' s neck, placing another kiss ther, and yawns."I love you, San." Santana's heart jumpm into her throat, and looks down to Quinn already sleeping peacefully. With Quinn's confession of love, now Santana is wide awake. Does she love Quinn? She knows she cares about the blonde, and will do anything for her. After Quinn told her, her story, she just knew she could'nt let anything bad happen to her again. Quinn is important to her, she feels protective of her, and she's never felt like that with anyone before. Is that love? Who knows the actual deffiniton of the word Love? Has anyone ever looked it up? Looking back down at the girl in her arms, she smiles. Why is she freaking out? Quinn is an amazing, and strong girl. She's beautiful, smart, talented, and sexy, and Santana loves her, and she can't wait to say it back. The Latina closes her eyes, with a content sigh, and smile on her face, easily falling asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Quinn wakes the next morning, still in the same position as before, and lifts her head from Santana's neck with a smile. She is so thankful to have the brunette in her life. After she went back to sleep, she had the best dream of the two of them. Jake and his friends weren't in the picture, and she was with Santana on the beach, cuddling by the water, just relaxing without a care in the world, like everyone hopes for. Quinn rests her chin on her hand, and just watches as Santana sleeps. It could come off as creepy, but Quinn is too happy to care. She starts to draw random patterns to Santana's collar bone, to her neck, then back down to her chest. She does a few times until she feels Santana stir underneath her, then looks upt to Santana rubbing her eyes."Morning, gorgeous." Santana smiles looking down at her."Were watching me sleep?" Quinn blushes with a shrug."Maybe." Santana snorts, then kisses her forehead, and smiles."I love you too." Quinn lifts her head, brows pinched."What?" Santana starts to panic a little, and sits against the head board, making Quinn sit up next to her."Last night before you went to sleep, you uh, said that you loved me." Santana looks down at her lap, while Quinn tries to think back for a moment, then Santana looks up at her."Are you telling me you don't remember, or that it was a mistake?" Quinn smiles shaking her head, then hugs Santana tightly."Deffinatly not a mistake, I just forgot. I was sleepy, and you made me feel safe again being wrapped in your arms. It just came out, but I'm glad it did, cause it's the truth. I love you, Santana."

Santana smiles gently pushing Quinn away from her, only to kiss her deeply."I love you too, Quinn." Quinn smiles, then reconnects their lips, straddling Santana's legs as she does. Santana moans and squezees Quinn's thighs."We should probably stop. I don't think you want your parents to walk in on us. I mean they were cool about me sleeping in here with you, but I don't think this is what they meant." Quinn blushes, and lightly slaps Santana's shoulder."I wasn't going to have sex with you, I just get enough of your lips." Santana snorts as Quinn leans into her, and kisses her tenderly, when Russell walks in, then covers his eyes with his hands, as Quinn jumps off Santana."Sorry, just came to ask what you girls wanted for breakfeast. I'll leave now, but no more funny buisness." He closes the door, and Quinn hides her face in Santana's neck with a graon, making Santana smile."I can't belive that just happened."

"It could've been worse." She says with a laugh."Yeah, how?" Santana shrugs."We could've been naked, with my head head between your legs." Quinn gasps and smacks Santana's arm, getting the Latina to laugh."Santana Lopez, don't say stuff like that, even if you are right." Santana continues to laugh a little, and wraps her arm around Quinn's shoulders, pulling her close."Is wrong though that now all I can think about is her head between my legs." Santana throws her head back laughing, then playfully slaps Quinn's thigh."My girlfriend is fucking sexy." She pauses, and flips them so she's straddling Quinn, then leans down, and kisses her neck, up to her ear."If your parents weren't here, I would." Quinn quietly moans at Santana's deep, and husky voice."We have to make that happen." Santana snorts then kisses Quinn."I'll deffinatly make that happen." Quinn smiles blushing, then feels something vibrate against her lower stomach, and raises her eyes brows, making Santana rolls her eyes."It's my phone. Get your head out of the gutter, Mi Amor." Santana leans down and kisses her nose, then stits up, still on top of Quinn, and takes her cell phone out of her hoodie."Yeah?" Quinn sits up with her and kisses her collar bone."I'll meet you there after I eat. Ok, see ya."

"Who was that?" Quinn asks, kissing Santana's neck now."Puck. I'm gonna hang out with him for a bit before work, ok?" Quinn sighs."Ok. I'll miss you though." Santana smiles hooking her finger under Quinn's chin."I'll miss you too." She reconnects their lips in a more heated kiss, with Quinn wrapping her arms around her neck."Time to eat girls! We made pancakes!" Quinn leans their foreheads together with another groan."I think they know when we kiss, and their doing this on purpose." Santana laughs, and lightly slaps her bottom."Let's go, I'm hungry." Both go out into the kitchen. Judy and Russell are sitting at the table, already eating, and Charlie is laying by Quinn's chair, where she normally sits."Morning, girls. How are you feeling, Quinn?" Judy asks as they get their food."I'm fine. Santana helped." Santana smiles at her, and Judy nods, feeling a little jealous she could'nt be the one to comfort her daughter."Good. Do you girls have work today?"

"Yeah, mom. It's Wednesday. I always have work today." Santana frowns, and elbows her arm, then mouths 'She's trying.' Quinn sighs, and sits at the table, with Santana sitting next to her."Sorry mom. I'm still getting used to you guys being around." She smiles sadly."I know, sweetie. It's ok." Russell finishes up first, then rushes to work, kissing both Judy and Quinn goodbye, and a wave to Santana."I have to go too actually. I still have to shower and meet with Puck before work. I'll see you later, babe." She leansover and kisses Quinn's cheek, then takes her plate to the sink."Bye, Mrs. Fabray. Thanks for breakfast." She smiles."Anytime, thanks for coming over so late at night." Santana returns the smile, pets Charlie then leaves. Quinn gets up herself and starts cleaning hers and Santana's plates."You told her didn't you?" Quinn smiles."Yeah last night, then again earlier, and she said it back." Judy takes her plate to the sink and kisses Quinn's temple."I'm happy for you, honey. Santana is good for you, you know I liker her, and I think after last night, your father does too." Quinn smiles."I'm gonna get ready for work, then take Charlie for a walk."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Santana takes a quick shower, then takes off again to Puck's house, after getting a text on how to get there. She pulls up in front of the house, and sighs."Just remember, your doing this for Quinn, and if he's here, don't punch him in the face." She says to herself, then turns off the car, and walks to the front door. Before she can even knock, Puck opens the door, and pushes her inside."Jesus, what the hell is your problem?" Puck locks the door, and guides her in the kitchen."Jake didn't come home last night, I think he's up to something." Santana rolls her eyes."Let's not jump to conclusions, alright? He could've crashed at one of his little buddies houses. Relax." Puck groans."I know, but he usually comes right home. Last time he stayed away for a few nights, he attaked Quinn." Santana arches her brow."What do you mean a few nights? Do you think him and his friends planed it?" He shrugs."I don't think so, maybe. Look, all I know is that he stayed with Sam for a night or two, and then that shit happend to Quinn. It could've been just a coinsendence but I don't wanna risk it." Santana hums."Where's his room?" He points down the hall."Last door on the left." Santana walks down the hall with Puck on her feet. He watches as she begins to look through his draws, pulling everything out, and onto the floor."What are you doing?"

She looks up at him with a sigh."Looking for anything suspicous, now help me look." He rolls his eyes, and looks in Jake's closet."Would'nt it be smart to not leave everything on the floor?" Santana groans not finding anything, then looks under the bed."No, maybe it'll give him a message."

"Yeah, what kind of message?"

"Don't fuck with me, or my girl." He hums."Good idea. Hey, how are things with you two anyway? Is she ok?" Santana smiles."It's really good. I told her I love her." Puck peeks his head out from the closet, and grins."So, it's serious?" Santana crawls back out from the bed."Yeah, it is, and surprisingly I'm not scared."

"Good. Didn't find anything?" She stands up, and brushes off her shorts, and work shirt."No, how about you?" Puck reaches for a shoe box, and takes it down."Maybe. It doesn't sound like theres some new sneakers in here." Santana joins him and Puck opens the box. Santana's heart jumps in her throat, and Puck's face turns white."Let's uh, take this into your room, and look through it." Puck escorts Santana to his room, just two doors down, and they both sit on his bed, and Puck pours out the items in the box."Your bother is fucking sick. Who does shit like this?" He shrugs."I don't know. Look they have names on the bottom." In the box are poloroid photos of girls, covered with cuts, and some have their hands and feet tapped together. There all neatly stacked into sepearate piles, and tied with a rubber band for each girl."There has to be at least six girls here." Puck says, and Santana covers her mouth with her hand, getting teary eyed, then takes a deep breath,and uncovers her mouth."You don't they have some of Quinn do you? She never said anything about them taking her picture." Puck shrugs."She was unconcious when we found her, they could've done it then." Santana runs her fingers through her hair, then stands up and punches a hole in Puck's wall."Goddamitt! They need to fucking pay, and it needs to be soon, Puck! I can't take this shit anymore!"

Puck sighs sadly looking up at her."I know, S. I know how you feel believe me, but we have to be smart about this, remember? We can't just go up to them, and beat the shit out of them. You came up with a good plan, this is gonna work." She takes a deep breath, and sits back down on the bed."You know, last night I got a call at three in the morning from Judy. She said Quinn woke up screaming from a nightmare, and that she would'nt let them touch her. So, I got some shorts on, hopped in my car, and got there as fast as I could." She pauses wiping her eyes."She looked so fucking scared, so I held her, and hoped somehow that would help." Puck grins."Did it?" Santana looks up at him, and smiles back."She said I make her feel safe. She feel asleep, and that's when she told me that she loved me. I kind of freaked out for a few seconds, but then I thought about how I want to portect her, and how I feel about her, and that's when I knew I loved her too. So the next morning I told her." Puck pats her shoulder."She's lucky to have you. We're gonna get these guys, I'm gonna do whatever it takes, and I know you will too."

0o0o0o0o0o0

After her shower, and she puts her makeup on, Quinn sets out to walk Charlie, going to her dad's resturant to say hi to Will, since she didn't go for breakfast. Walking on the side of the road, Quinn thinks back to being in bed with Santana, saying their 'I love you's' for the first time, and how good she felt hearing Santana say it back. It was the second best morning, next to the one after their first date."Hey, Quinn!" Jumping out of her daydream, Quinn looks accross the street to Marley waving at her, and waves back with a smile, then crosses the street."Hey, how are you?" She shrugs."Good, I'm guessing you are too." Quinn narrows her eyes, and Marley snorts."Your date last weekend, ring any bells?" Quinn mouths an 'oh' making Marley laugh."Yeah, I am. Her name is Santana by the way, and she's amazing." Marley smiles."I love, love." Quinn snorts."I'm sure you have a boyfriend, or girlfriend maybe." She shakes her head."Nope, niether, and I'm straight by the way." Quinn nods."Well maybe soon you will." Marley blushes."Theres a guy! What's his name?" Marley brushes some hair behind her ear."Jake. I met him yesterday actually, he's really nice, and I like him already." Quinn's stomach drops, and her face turns white."I have to go, uh I'm supposed to meet my dad. I'll see you soon." Marley frowns and waves goodbye as Quinn quickly crosses the street. As she does, she feels her phone vibrate in her shorts, and checks her messages._'The line has been crossed. I'd keep a close eye on your friend, she could get hurt.'_ Quinn looks up, and looks around her, looking for either Jake, or his buddies, then jumps feeling it vibrate again.**'Where are you, babe? You're late.'** She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths before texting Santana back.'I'm walking Charlie, and lost track of time. Can you tell Holly I'll be there soon?'

Quinn puts her phone back into her pocket, and turns around, walking back home. She quick gives Charlie some water, then jumps into the car, and speeds to work, while thinking to herself not to freak out, or act any diffrently in front of Santana. She parks next to Rachel, then runs inside."I know, I know, I'm late." Holly continues to shake her head, then rolls her eyes as Quinn goes into the locker room to clock in. No one is inside but her, so she assumes everyone is already working, and takes out her phone to text Santana.'I'm in the locker room, where are you?' She goes into the stoarge room and starts loading her cart, when she gets a text.**'I'm in room, 112. Hurry up, I have a surprise for you.'** Not even bothering with loading the rest of her cart, Quinn puts her phone back into her pocket, grabs her list from Holly, then almost runs to room 112. She uses her master key to open the door, and her jaw drops. Santana is cleaning in nothing but her shorts, and bikini top, dusting the large TV."Close the door, babe, and your mouth." Quinn blushes closing the door behind her, and Santana winks."Didn't I say I would make a certain thing happen this morning?" Quinn nods, and Santana smiles setting the rag down, then walks over to Quinn, takes her hand, and drags her to the bed."Take a seat." Quinn sits at the bottom of the bed, and Santana climbs on her lap, then kisses her tenderly."We never got to finish what we started last time." Quinn moans and Santana sucks on her pulse point."N-no we didn't." Santana takes off Quinn's top, then reaches around her back, and unhooks her bra, then throws it on the floor."You're so beautiful, I love you." Quinn blushes."My heart skips a beat whenever you say that." Santana smiles then leans down for a loving kiss."I. love. you." She says between kisses, then gently lays Quinn on the bed, and takes her left perky nipple in her mouth."Oh, San." Santana kneads her other breast, then places open mouth kisses down her abs, dipping her tongue in her belly button, earning a moan from Quinn. Then she unzips Quinn's shorts, and slides them off, leaving her in just her underwear. Santana leans back down, and kisses her hips, her thighs, then down to her knees, back up her thighs, purposely skipping the place she needs most."You love teasing me." Santana snorts, then finally places one kiss to her covered center, making Quinn groan and buck her hips."Your going to give me a heart attack. I need you, babe."

Santana hooks her fingers in Quinn's underwear, and very slowly, slides them off, getting another groan from the blonde. Not wanting to tease her anymore, Santana licks and sucks Quinn's clit, and she throws her head back, grasping the sheets tightly with a moan."Fuck!" Santana ventures furhter south, teases her opening for awhile before sliding her tongue in, and rubs her clit with her finger."That's the spot, San. Don't stop, don't ever fucking stop." Santana grabs onto Quinn's hip as leverage, going further inside, and Quinn holds onto the back of her head."I'm so close, baby." Santana pinches her clit sending Quinn over the edge, and sucks her juices up before crawling up her body, and kisses her nose, and forehead."I love you too." Santana smiles as Quinn comes down from her high, and leans down kissing her tenderly."Was that the best surprise you ever had?" Quinn smiles, pulling Santana on top of her, and kisses her nose."It's for sure top five." Santana snorts."I better be number one."

"Of course, babe. No one can top you." Santana grins."Wanky." Quinn rolls her eyes, and sighs."We should get back to work." Santana rolls her eyes."Yeah, I guess so. Or ya know we can make more use out of this bed. You haven't stopped looking at the girls." Quinn blushes and shakes her head."As much as I would love to play with the girls, we need to get back to work before we get caught." Santana kisses her again, then climbs off the bed, and hands Quinn her clothes."Where's your shirt?" Santana bends down and pulls it out fron the bottom shelf of her cart."You better put it on." Santana slips it on, when her phone beeps, indicating she received a text."You didn't leave your phone in your locker?" Santana smiles taking it out of her pocket, and opens the message."Nope, and you didn't either." Quinn rolls her eyes, and pulls Santana to her by her hips."Yeah, but I had the most beautiful girl waiting for me." Santana closes the gap between them, kissing her deeply."Well, maybe she's in here, we looked everywhere else." They hear Rachel from outside the door. Quinn tries to pull away, but Santana grabs the back of her head, slipping her tongue in with a moan."Oh my Barbra!" Rachel screams, then covers her eyes, and Kurt appears behind her, as the couple continue to make out."You cannot be serious? Are you two just always having sex when your together?" Finally needing air, Santana breaks the kiss, and wipes her bottom lip with a grin."Relax, we just finished." Quinn shakes her head, with her cheeks a dark red."Why were you looking for me anyway, whats up?" Santana puts her phone back in her pocket."No reason, we just haven't seen you for the past few days, and I have plenty to gosspi about." Quinn rolls her eyes."Go head and gossip, I have to go." Santana says, as she starts to gather her things back onto her cart."You sure, San?" She smiles, then gives her a quick kiss."Yeah, it's my second day, I need to work. I'll see ya later, ok?"

Quinn looks down at the bed, and strips it of it's sheets, making Kurt and Rachel cringe."Oh stop, don't act like a virgin, you've both had sex before." Kurt puts his hands on his hips."Yeah, in mine or Blaine's room, not in my work place." Quinn shrugs."Your missing out." He rolls his eyes as they walk out of the room."Is that what you wanted to tell me about? You and Blaine's sex life?" Kurt scoffs."No, tell her what you saw this morning." He says to Rahcel, bumping her shoulder."I saw Santana at Puck's house on my way to work." Quin shrugs."I know, she told me she was going over there." Rachel holds out her arm in front of Quinn, stopping them."They looked really close." Quinn takes a deep breath, trying not to panic."What were they doing?" Rachel looks apologetic."Hugging." Quinn scoffs, and continues to walk."So what I don't see the problem, their friends, they hug." Rachel and Kurt walk after her."Not the way they hugged." She rolls her eyes."Look I love you both like my brother and sister. I appreciate you looking out for me, but I know nothing is going on between them." Kurt arches his brow in disbelief."How can you be so sure?" She sighs, stopping."This morning she told me she loves me, theres no way she would cheat on me after that." Kurt and Rachel smile."Awh, your first I love you's. Wait, you said it back right?" Rachel asks, and Quinn rolls her eyes walking away from them."Of course I did, so stop with this cheating buisness, ok?" Both Kurt and Rachel look guilty."Sorry. We know how happy you are, and we thought Santana was going to ruin it." Quinn smiles."No,never. She is why I'm so happy."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Santana had gotten a text from Puck, telling her they had to change their plans. Puck had been hanging around the mall incase Ryder were to show up. They had originally planed to wait for Santana's lunch break, until Puck saw Ryder walking around the small with Kitty. Now Santana has snuck away from work, and is on her way to said mall. At a stop light, Santanaa takes her shirt off, leaving her in just her shorts and bikini top, not wanting the boy to know where she works. She texts Puck to let him know she's close, and soon parks in front of the outdoor mall. Puck is waiting for her by the steps, and she climbs out of the car, and while walking towards him, points to her eyes."Eyes are up her, fuckerman." He clears his throat."Yeah, sorry. So what's with the outfit?" Santana shrugs."Had my work shirt on, and I thought it would help." He hums, then points a head of them."They went in the crocks store." Santana rolls her eyes."Of course they did." As she goes to walk inside, Puck stops her."Where are you hiding?" She cuts him off, pulling a small recorder from her pocket."Cool. Good luck." Santana takes Puck's sunglasses from the top of his head and puts them on."Thanks, stay close." Walking into the store, Santana looks around, and spots a boy with 'Bieber' hair, trying on shoes with some blonde. She walks over and pretends to be looking at some shoes while glancing at Ryder, walking in a pair he tried on."Those look good." He looks up and grins shyly."You think? I don't really care for them, but my girlfriend is like obssesed with these things." She glances back at the girl she assumes is Kitty and grins back."Yeah, deffintaly. They match your eyes." He blushes."Uh thanks. Looks like these are the ones then." He sits back on a stool, takes the sandles off, and puts them in a box, then hands them to Kitty."Take these to the register for me, while I put my shoes back on?" Kitty sighs, looking angry."Sure."

Ryder smiles, not catching on that his girl is angry then starts to put his sneakers back on. Santana sits next to him and grabs a random pair of sandles, then tries them on."What do you think?"

"Uh I think those are guys shoes." Santana looks down at her feet and hums, then looks back to Ryder, and leans closer to him."I'd say they still look good on me." Ryder nervously rubs his knees."Y-yeahfor sure." Santana smiles."So, are you always at the mall on a Wednesday morning shopping with your girlfriend?" She asks lightly running her fingers down his arm."N-no, sometimes I'll hang out with my friends."

"Yeah? Do I know them?" He shrugs."I don't know. Do you know Jake Puckerman." Santana continues to rub his arm."Yeah, I know him. I'm also friends with his brother, he showed me his knife collection. It was hot." Ryder snorts."I have a better one at home."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you give me your number, and you can show me." Santana leans back, and takes out her phone, and Ryder programs his number into it."What's your name?" She smiles."Snixx. I'll see you around, Bieber." He frowns as she stands up and leaves."It's Ryder!" She just waves over her shoulder, returning to Puck."So, did you get anything out of him?" She sighs,and gives his sunglasses back."I got his number, said he'll show me his knife collection, so I guess it's something but we need more." Puck groans."Don't worry, you said it yourself, we'll get em. The only straight I am, is straight up bitch."

******Authors Note******

**Well that was longer than I planed, any thoughts? I actually couldn't remember or not if Santana and Quinn had said 'I love you' yet, but I'm pretty sure they haven't and if they had, then, my bad. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I did read over it, but sometimes I do miss some. Review please and thank you, and don't forget to check out my mate's, recklesslittleliar's FF, 'God has a sick sense of humor' I helped name it, and it's a Quinntana story, so give it a chance, thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12: PTSD

Love in Paradise

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Yes, I'm writing with my IPod again, so if it's short, it's because it looked longer in my 'notes' app. It's taken me awhile to write this only because I've had some writers block, but my friend, recklesslittleliar helped me with that, so thanks again love! Enjoy the update and don't forget to review please and thank you(:

Chapter Twelve: PTSD

After work, Quinn gets dragged to the mall by both Rachel and Kurt. They claim she hasn't spent much time with them since getting together with Quinn. The blonde just blushes at the accusation and says it's hard to stay away from the Latina. Quinn has called Santana to let her know of her plans, earning more teasing from the dynamic duo."Are you done now? I'd like to shop with my best friend." Kurt says hooking his arm with the blonde."Yes, stop being dramatic." Rachel is on Quinn's other side as they walk through the outdoor mall."Where to first?" Rachel asks."I know Quinnie here will want to go to Pacsun, so we might as well go there." Quinn smiles. Pacsun has always been her favorite store, she always gets really pretty dresses from there."I hope I can find a dress Santana will like." She says smiling."Just out of curiosity, how are you and Santana doing?" Quinn narrows her eyes at Kurt as they walk inside the store."Good. Why do you ask?" He shrugs and they start looking through the racks."How has she been dealing with all of this?" Quinn sighs."You mean my baggage? Good, she's been helping me a lot, actually." He arches his brow and Rachel looks equally surprised."Really?" Quinn nods."And your parents?" She shrugs."They try and I love them for it, it's just weird I'm still getting used to it."

"What do you mean they try?" Rachel asks, and Quinn shrugs."The other night it happened and I pushed them away again. They called Santana and she came over, she helped me go back to sleep, and stayed the night."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. How is it different with Santana? Why won't you let your parents help you?" Kurt asks. Quinn huffs."Because ever since I told Santana what happened she's been willing to help me."

"So did your parents. They wanted the people who attacked you arrested, and you pushed them away."

"I wasn't ready, I didn't want to deal with it, I wanted to just forget. I still do."

"I'm sorry this happened, Quinn. I'm sorry it seems like we're the bad people right now, but sometimes you just have to face your demons. The people that did this to you, are still out there. They are capable of hurting the ones you love, do you really want a repeat of that?" Quinn takes a few deep breaths."Of course not, but you don't understand how hard this is for me. It's different with Santana cause she's knows what happened. I don't want my parents asking me questions."

"Why?" Kurt asks. Rachel sees Quinn trying not to cry, and stand by her side while rubbing her back."I know they won't believe me when I tell them who did it." Both diva's look at each other shocked."Honey, why do you think that?" She shrugs."I don't think, I know. It's only shocking to you, cause I haven't told you either."

"Do you think we won't believe you" She shakes her head."I know you won't believe me." Kurt walks around the rack, standing in front of Quinn and Rachel."You don't have to tell us now, it's not the time or place. Just know that we're your best friends, Quinn, and we've always been on your side." Quinn smiles at little and hugs Kurt tightly, then Rachel hugs the blonde from behind making her laugh a little."I don't if I can ever tell you guys, but I'm so thankful for you both, thank you." Kurt kisses her cheek and wipes both their tears."Enough of this, we're supposed to be having fun. Let's shop." The girls laugh as they pull apart, then continue to look around the store. Throughout the day it gets better, spending it by bringing up old memories and laughing. Quinn is starting to feel better, and even thinks she might be comfortable enough to tell her friends the truth about the worst night of her life.

She and Santana have also been texting throughout, and of course Kurt and Rachel teased her about it."I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry." Rachel looks at the time on her phone."It's close to dinner, we should defiantly eat something." They all decide on a restaurant they all like after a few minutes of arguing.

"I don't mean to sound like such a girl, but this has been fun. It's been too long since we've hung out like this." Kurt says. Quinn glances down at the table, guilty."I'm sorry." Before she can continue, Rachel and Kurt shake their head, and Rachel points her finger at her from across the table."Don't you dare do this, Quinn. No one here is blaming you for anything, got it?" She nods with a slight grin."Ok." Rachel smiles back."Good. We love you to pieces." Her smile grows."I love you too." The waiter soon comes to take their orders, and they chat some more while they wait."How are the kids performance coming?" Rachel asks."I almost forgot, the luau is soon, isn't it?"

"This weekend." Quinn hums while drinking her water."Yeah, it's coming along. I mean their just kids so, it's not perfect."

"The beginners class are doing good too, not to my standards, but not everyone is as good as me." Kurt raises his brow challengingly."I beg to differ Miss. Berry. Quinn has been playing since before she could talk. If there were ever a contest, she would beat you by a long shot." Rachel scoffs as Quinn smiles with amusement."I may not have been playing as long, but I'm a fast learner, and I'd say I'm better than most."

"Most, but not better than Quinn." Rachel opens her mouth to argue again, when someone yelling at a waiter interrupts them. The three friends look over to the back of the restaurant, but people are blocking their view."Rude, much?" Kurt says. Rachel strains her neck trying to get a look at the man."I wonder who it could be." Quinn shrugs and the people gathered around the table, slowly begin to move. As the person comes into view, Quinn starts to feel sick. Sitting at the table across the room are the very five boys who attacked her. Seeing them apart is one thing, but now that their all together, is terrifying. She can't look away though, and she feels nauseous, and it's growing difficult to breath. She starts to hyperventilate. Kurt and Rachel notice right away and quickly rush to her side."Quinn, what's wrong?" Kurt asks."I think she's having a panic attack. Quinn, what can we do to help?" Se can barely hear what their saying, but catches the last of Rachel's sentence."Sa-antana. Sa-anta-ana." Kurt takes out his phone and calls an ambulance instead, while Rachel calls her parents. When they arrive, employees and other people also eating dinner, quickly forget about the boys as the paramedics arrive. They are easily able to get Quinn to breath again, but give her an oxygen mask just in case, then carry her into the ambulance, with her parents, Rachel and Kurt following them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

At the hospital they bring her in a room, and have her friends wait in the waiting room, while a doctor talks with Judy and Russell."Quinn did have a panic attack. Which would be expected considering what she's been through. What I have noticed though, is that you both seem surprised by this. So, I'm going to assume this is the first time it's happened." Judy looks guilty over to Russell, as he does the same."We're not sure." Russell says, and the doctor raises his brow."I don't understand." Russell clears his throat, and Judy looks down at her lap."Our family has become distant since the attack. We've only just started to get our relationship back with our daughter. We've spent a lot of our time at work, and with our friends. Unfortunately, our daughter has been going through this after math alone." The doctor hums."Do you know if she's been having any nightmares, or appears to be jumpy?"

"She's had a lot of nightmares since the attack, but she hasn't been jumpy." He writes something down."I think I know what's going on with Quinn. Now, she doesn't have all the symptoms, but it's enough for me to believe that she's suffering from PTSD." Russell narrows his eyes."Doesn't that happen to men who come back from war?"

"Yes, but it can happen to anyone who's witnessed, or experienced a traumatic event in which psychical harm occurred, or threatened. Quinn was physically attacked and possibly by someone very known to her. I think we need to go back and convince her to get some help."

"What kind of help can we give her for something like this?" Judy asks."There are different types of counseling for PTSD. Cognitive-behavioral therapy appears to be the most effective, and I highly recommend it for Quinn." Judy nods."Where is she now?"

"Just down the hall, she was sleeping when I checked on her. I asked the nurses to give her something to help with that. She kept asking for someone by the name of Santana, and wasn't cooperating with us."

"Of course she was asking for Santana. Rachel and Kurt said she was asking for her at the mall." Judy says."Can I ask who Santana is?" Judy smiles."She's Quinn's girlfriend. Her father works here at the hospital, Dr. Lopez."

"Oh, I didn't realize her had a daughter. If you'd like you can see Quinn now. I'll call you when I get in contact with the therapist I have in mind."

0o0o0o0o0

Quinn slowly starts to wake up, feeling tired, and confused. The last she remembers is the paramedics putting the mask on her face. She never thought she would have to see her attackers in one place before, and now that's all she can think about. The door slowly opens as Judy and Russell walk in."Hi, baby. You're awake. How are you feeling?" Judy sits on the chair beside her bed, while Russell stays at the foot of her bed."I'm tired. Did they give me something?" Judy smiles sadly."Yeah, baby. The doctor said you weren't cooperating. You scared us." Judy brings Quinn's knuckles to her lips."I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know what happened."

"Yes you do, princess, and so do we." Quinn looks to Russell, panicked and takes a few deep breaths."The doctor says you're suffering from PTSD. He recommends Cognitive-behavioral therapy, he'll be calling when he contacts one." She shakes her head."I've done therapy. She did nothing but give me pills, and even that didn't help." Judy speaks up."Maybe this time it will, it's different now. You won't know until you try. We want you to be happy, baby. And I know you think you might be because of Santana, but you're still having trouble sleeping, and you just had a panic attack. Please, at least think about it some more." Quinn sighs, slipping her hand out of Judy's."Where's Santana? I asked Kurt and Rachel to call her, where is she?" Judy looks sadly over at Russell."I'll call her." He says walking out of the room."You know I love you." Quinn nods."I love you too, and I'm not pushing you away. I just need Santana right now, mom." Judy smiles then leans over and kisses her forehead."We just want to help, don't keep us at a distance for too long, ok?" She nods."I won't, I promise." Judy rubs her arm."Ok, good. Try to get more rest, I'll wake you when Santana gets here."

0o0o0o0

The next time she wakes up, Judy is kissing her forehead."Santana's here, baby. I'll give you some privacy." Quinn looks to the door, and sees a very concerned Santana. Judy leaves giving the Latina a thankful smile, then she rushes over to Quinn when their alone."No one told me anything, why didn't they call?" Quinn moves over in the bed leaving space for Santana."Come lay with me." No need to be told twice, Santana climbs into bed with her, and Quinn cuddles the Latina's side with her arm around her waist, and head laying on her shoulder."I told Rachel and Kurt to call you, at the mall. Are they still here?"

"No, your dad made them leave. What's going on, babe?" She sighs then drops a kiss to Santana's neck."I saw them, in the restaurant we were at, all of them. It scared me, I felt sick, and then I couldn't breath." Santana pulls Quinn closer and kisses the top of her head."I was with Brittany when your dad called. He just told me you were asking for me, and to come to the hospital. I was freaking out, but Brittany calmed me down. I was so scared." Quinn closes her eyes, while breathing in Santana's perfume."I have PTSD. The doctor told my parents that I need to go back to therapy. Do you think I should?" She runs her fingers through the blonde's hair."Honestly, I do. I think it'll help you. The other therapist you had may have been shit, but their not all bad."

"They'll make me tell them what happened, I don't know if I can do that."

"You did with me." Quinn grins a little."I almost didn't, I was so scared." Santana hums."What changed your mind?" She shrugs."You made me feel comfortable, it made it easy to trust you." Santana leans down and kisses her forehead."Maybe this therapist will do the same, give it another chance. I know you want the nightmares to go away, I'm sure the memory will always be there. No one can take that away, but the nightmares can." Quinn takes a deep breath."Ok, I'll go."

****Authors Note****

There isn't much Quinntana I know, but I wanted to show more of her friendship with Rachel and Kurt. Plus I combined that with my friend's idea in Quinn having PTSD. She also had another idea that will come in time. Leave a review please and thank you(:


	13. Chapter 13: Therapy Talk

Love in Paradise

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Again, I'm sorry for the wait, real life kept me busy. This chapter will switch between Quinn and Santana's POV. If anyone is interested, I've been thinking about making 'IWAY' and 'WTHI' into a series. What I wanna know is, what you guys would like to 'see' happen, so leave suggestions in a review, and enjoy the update(:

rainbowbright108: I've updated! Don't worry, they will, and I'll try not to. It was really just writers block and I wasn't happy with it anymore than you were, lol.

Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: I'm glad you're still reading and enjoying the story, thanks for the review(:

Chapter Thirteen: Therapy Talk

For the third time Quinn wakes up in the familiar hospital room, this time with Santana still in bed with her, and she smiles. Santana is still sleeping and Quinn can't help but stare. The Latina is lightly snoring, and she thinks it's the cutest thing she's ever heard. Using her finger, she traces the skin on Santana's forehead down to her left temple, then her cheek, her jaw, to her chin. Then she goes back to her forehead and drags her finger down her nose to her soft, plump lips. Quinn smiles and leans down, giving Santana a chaste kiss until she feels the Latina kiss her back with a satisfied moan. Santana grins when the kiss breaks, and cracks one of her eyes open."That was a nice way to wake up." Quinn's smile grows and kisses Santana's cheek."Morning." Santana's eyes flutter open, and she leans up kissing Quinn tenderly."Morning, Mi Amor. You hungry?" Quinn hums contently."Yeah. I still can't believe they made me stay over night. I wanted to go home with you." Santana smiles rubbing Quinn's back."I know, babe. We still got our cuddle on though." Quinn snorts and pecks Santana's lips."I love you." She says leaning their foreheads together. Santana's smile never falters as she cups Quinn's cheek."I love you too. Now, hit that nurse button, I'm starving."

Quinn reaches over Santana and hits the button on the wall, then lays on top of the Latina. Santana raises her eye brows at her."Comfortable?" Quinn hums burying her face in the crock of Santana's neck."Very." Soon a nurse with red hair walks in."What can I get for you Quinn?" She peeks out from Santana's neck and smiles."Mrs. Shue, you still work here?" She smiles back."Of course. I wish this were under better circumstances, but it's good to see you." Quinn sits up and pulls the women in a tight embrace."Yeah, it is. You should come to the restaurant more."

"I'll try. So, what can I do for you?"

"Me and San are hungry. Can we have breakfast?" She nods."Your parents will be here soon. I was told to pass the message." Mrs. Shue leans over and kisses Quinn's forehead then leaves."You know her well?" Quinn bites her bottom lip, nodding slowly."Will is her husband. She was the nurse on duty the night of the attack, she helped me while I was healing." Santana smiles sympathetically."Then I should be thanking her." Quinn lays back down in her previous position on Santana's shoulder."I wonder how soon they'll make me go to therapy." Santana shrugs."I don't know how that works. Are you scared?"

"A little. I hated it the last time I went." Santana rubs her arm that's laying across her waist."No one likes it, but it does help."

"You sound like you've done it already." Quinn says with a nervous laugh."No, I haven't. I just knew someone that did."

"Really?" She nods."Yeah. My aunt was in a bad relationship that left her emotionally scarred."

"How long did it take to help her?"

"I'm not sure. It's different with everyone. Quinn, you're gonna be fine. You may have some stuff you need to deal with, but you've been dealing with it on your own for a long time. Let someone help you." Quinn looks up at Santana."You really think I can get past this?" She grins."Of course, and your friends and your parents think so too." Quinn smiles."I feel kinda awesome right now." Santana snorts. The door opens, and thinking it's Emma returning with their food, Quinn sits up and pulls the small table over to them."Hey, baby. I'm sorry we couldn't stay the night." Judy says walking in with Russell in toe."It's fine, mom. Santana was with me." Judy nods, feeling a little jealous of the Latina."Right. Did you two eat yet?" She shakes her head."Emma is getting us something."

"Oh, good. We came to see how you're doing, and also if you thought about therapy." Quinn sighs, glancing at Santana, she smiles in encouragement."Yeah, I have, and I'll go." Judy smiles and Russell sighs with relief."I don't want to be scared anymore, I want the nightmares to go away, and I don't want them to run my life anymore." Quinn can see the confused looks on her parents faces, but ignores it as Emma walks in with their food."If I remember from last time you didn't like the eggs." She says walking in, and stops mid sentence noticing more people."Oh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Fabray. How are you?" Judy nods."Good." Emma rolls the cart of food over to the girls."So, I got you both pancakes since Quinn loved them last time."

"Thanks, Mrs. Shue." She waves her off."Any time, and I've told you over and over, call me Emma." Quinn smiles then digs into her food, as does Santana."Call me if you need anything." Emma says as she leaves the room. Russell awkwardly clears his throat."Well, I'll go tell the doctor." He kisses Quinn's forehead before leaving. Judy sits on the chair next to Quinn's bed."Babe, can you pass me the remote?" Santana reaches over to the table beside Judy then gives Quinn the remote."Thanks." Quinn turns the tv hanging from the wall on. Judy sits in silence as the girls eat, and she watches the tv. When Santana finishes, Quinn presses the nurses button. Emma returns and takes back their dirty plates and gives them some milk."Quinn." The blonde looks over at Judy in surprise."Yeah?"

"I'd like to talk to you." She glances at Santana."In private if that's ok." Quinn shakes her head and Santana kisses her temple."It's ok, Mi Amor. I should get home. I promised Mami I wouldn't stay long." She giggles a Quinn pout and kisses her passionately."No pouting, I'll see you later, ok?" She nods and Santana climbs out of the bed."Aloha, Mrs, Fabray." Judy smiles in acknowledgment as Santana walks out of the room. Quinn sighs."So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Are you going to therapy for yourself, or Santana?" Quinn glares at her."What are you trying to say, mom?" Judy huffs."I don't want to be the bad guy again, Quinn, but last time we suggested this, you pushed us away. Why do you want to go now?" Quinn leans her head back on the bed and closes her eyes."When you first suggested it, I wasn't waking up every night unable to breath, and covered in sweet. I didn't know how hard it was going to be to forget. Being scared is tiring, and I just want to me again, or at least a part of me. Right now I have no control over my body." She pauses turning her head to look at Judy."Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Judy slowly shakes her head."I promise, I'm doing this for myself. Santana just made it easier for me to make the decision." Judy smiles sadly."I just wanted to be sure. You've grown very attached to her in such a short time." Quinn pinches her brows."I know I haven't known her long, but I know what I feel, and she makes me feel safe and loved."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry." Before either of them could say anything else, Russell returns with the doctor."Morning, Quinn. Your father has said you want to start therapy, but I need to hear it from you." She nods."I want to start therapy." He grins."Great, I'm glad you made that decision. I'll have the therapist, Mrs. Herman call you so you can both discuss a good time for your appointment. For now I'm going to prescribe something for your panic attacks. I have a feeling this wasn't the first, and it won't be the last. You can return home after your father signs you out. Take care of yourself, ok?" She nods as the doctor gives Russell her prescription before leaving. Russell folds the paper and puts it in his pocket with a sigh."I'll just go and sign you out, princess." He gives Quinn an awkward smile, then leaves. Judy stands up and helps Quinn out of bed."What's wrong with dad? He's acting weird." Judy smiles sadly."He's just afraid he'll say or do the wrong thing again, like last time." Quinn closes her eyes and exhales through her nose."Now I feel guilty." Judy hugs her."You know that's not his intent, or mine. We're not mad for what you've done, we didn't, or still don't know what you're going through, but let us help this time. You're most certainly not alone, baby." Quinn squeezes Judy tighter as she silently cries."I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize, we had this talk. No use crying over spilled milk." She kisses Quinn's temple."Let's go home."

0o0o0o0o0

Leaving the hospital, Santana calls Puck.'Talk to me.' She rolls her eyes."I'm getting out of the hospital, I need you to meet me at my place."

'Hospital? What happened, why didn't anyone call me, S?!' Santana climbs into her car, and sighs."Relax, Puck. She's fine, and I want to keep it that way." There's a short pause as Santana turns the car on."What do you need from me?" Santana grins."I want to check out Bieber's knife collection, but while your home, get some photos of Michael Myers' photo album."

'Sure, but I thought we were going to wait?' Santana closes her eyes, feeling a massive lump in her throat."I can't, Quinn is the best thing that's ever happened to me. She taught me what love is, and I'll do everything I can to protect her."

'Ok, I'm in. I'll see you soon.'

Santana sets her phone aside and pulls out of the hospital parking lot.

0o0o0o0

When they arrive home, Quinn opts for her bedroom with Charlie. She feels tired and overwhelmed. In the car she had gotten a call from Mrs. Herman. The appointment is scheduled after the luau. Charlie is laying next to Quinn on her bed as she pets the lab, looking out her window. Her bedroom door isn't closed all the way, so she can hear her parents talking in the kitchen."Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Russell asks."Yeah, I do. She made this decision for herself, I think that's a good start."

"You're right. I'm proud of her." Quinn hears Judy sigh."I've been thinking about what the doctor told us in his office." Quinn furrows her brows, and listens closely."He said a lot." There's a short pause."You know what I'm talking about, Russell. We moved here before Quinn was born cause we thought it was a good place to raise her. After what's happened to our baby I thought it was some tourist, only today I find out it could've been a local, and someone she knows to top it off." Judy's voice increases as she gets more emotional, then there's another pause."Who would do this to our baby, Russell? All of our friends constantly praised her behavior, and her work ethic in school. I don't understand why this happened, why someone would want to hurt her?" Quinn closes her eyes and leans her head back. She has asked that herself a lot in the beginning, and her conclusion is always the same, bad things happen to good people.

0o0o0o0

Driving to her house, Santana silently cries for Quinn, feeling it would be better to get her emotions out while she's alone. Santana never thought of herself as a good person, but Quinn has changed her. She might still be a little feisty, and mean, but she doesn't want to make a complete 180. Santana also believes in not changing completely for anyone, and she's not about to start now. Maribel isn't home. Santana finds a note on the fridge saying she went grocery shopping. She throws away the post it, then takes out her phone."Where the hell are you?"

'Dude, you think this is easy? My parents are home, I think it'd be strange if I get caught taking pictures of my brothers shit.' She rolls her eyes with a scoff."Hurry the fuck up, we still have to hit Bieber's house."

'I'm just putting everything back, relax.' Santana groans."Don't tell me to relax. If you're not here in five minutes, I'm going alone." Santana sighs deeply while pocketing her phone, then starts to pace the kitchen, biting the inside of her cheek."Fuck this shit." She says to herself while storming out of the house. Santana locks the door behind her then climbs into her car. Turning it on though, she realizes she doesn't know where the boy lives."Shit!" She hits the steering wheel, then notices a piece of paper on the dashboard. Looking at it, Santana remembers she had gotten his number and grins. She dials Ryder's number and taps the steering wheel with her thumb.'Hello?' She grins."Hi, you probably don't remember me, it's Santana, from the crocks store." She says in her flirty voice.'Oh, yeah of course I remember you. What's up?'

"I'm just bored and remembered I have your number. Is it cool that I come over?" There's a short pause.'Sure.' Her smile grows."Awesome, what's the address?" Santana grabs a pen from the glove compartment and writes it down on her hand."I'll see you soon, bye." Hanging up the phone, Puck pulls in the front of her house. Getting out of his car, he gives her a questioning look."Where you waiting the whole time in your car?" She rolls her eyes."No, idiot. I was going to Bieber's house."

"Without me?" Santana shrugs."You were taking too long, besides, I just called to get the address, he's only expecting me, so just stay here." He crosses his arms."And do what? I though we were in this together."

"We are, but I don't want it to look suspicious if you come with me. Play some fucking Mario or something, I'll be back." Santana catches Puck rolling his eyes as she pulls into the street.

0o0o0o0o0

Quinn has fallen asleep, and wakes up to someone knocking softly on her door."Come in." She says, with her voice still hoarse from waking up. She rubs her eyes, then sits up as Rachel and Kurt walk in, both with sympathetic smiles, and Kurt is holding a small bear. She returns a small smile, not quit reaching her eyes. It's almost like déjà vu, when both diva's visited her for the first time in the hospital, days after the attack."How are you feeling?" Rachel asks as Kurt passes over the tiny bear. Quinn shrugs."Fine, I guess."

"I'm surprised Santana isn't here." Kurt says, earning a glare from Rachel. Quinn sighs."She went home this morning. I haven't actually talked to her since then." He hums, and Rachel rolls her eyes."Ignore him." She pauses, sitting at the edge of the bed, facing Quinn."So, I heard you're going back to therapy, what changed your mind?" Of course Rachel knows, her mother and the short girls' fathers are close friends."Yeah, I'm going. I didn't want to last time because-cause I didn't want to relive it." She pauses with a snort, then shrugs."And I have no control anymore, and I-I lost myself. I'm so thankful to have you both in my life, but I know you miss the old me. I can see it in your eyes, I saw it when we were at the mall. You said you don't blame me for not hanging out like we used to, but let's face it, it's my fault we haven't." Rachel and Kurt look down guilty."I just want to be me again in some way, more than I am now. If it takes talking to a shrink about it, then I'll do it." Rachel nods, placing her hand over Quinn's. Kurt sighs."Are you sure this is what you want, and not what Santana wants?" Quinn glares at him this time."Is that what everyone thinks?" He shrugs."I know we pushed you into trying this relationship, but we didn't think you'd grow so attached so quickly." Quinn pulls her hand away from Rachel's."Do you both feel this way?" Rachel shrugs, avoiding Quinn's gaze, and the blonde sighs."I can't believe this, you're both acting like Santana's a bad person. Well, guess what? She's not, she's far from it actually. Who cares if we've grown attached to each other? I know she would never hurt me, and I need someone like her in my life." Kurt hums as Rachel continues to look at her lap."I'm sorry, we just don't know her as well as you do. Maybe we can all go out sometime. We can go to the luau together."

Rachel looks up at him in question and he shrugs."What, it couldn't hurt right? I was just being a protective jerk, I don't hate the girl." Rachel snorts, and Quinn rolls her eyes, smiling."I appreciate it, Kurt, but you don't have to protect me from Santana, ok?" He purses his lips and exhales through his nose."We'll see at the luau." He winks, making Rachel and Quinn giggle.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Santana double checks her hand as she parks in front of a large house. She turns off the car with an eye roll, and scoffs."Of course his parents a rich." Climbing out of the car, the front door to the house opens and Ryder walks out with a friendly smile."Hey, I'm just hanging out in my room playing video games, is that cool?" She gives him a flirty smile."Sure, my best friend is really into video games, I'm gonna kick your ass." He laughs as Santana walks inside, then follows her in, closing the door behind them."Are you thirsty, or hungry?" She looks around the house."Rents home?" He shakes his head and grins."Want a beer?" Santana grins back."Bud light."

"Cool, I'll be right with you. My room is the second door on the left." She nods and Ryder goes into the kitchen. Santana then hurries up the stairs while still not being suspicious about it. The door to his room is opened a little, so she slowly pushes it open as she walks inside. It's a typical boys room, with boy things like sports magazines, trading cards, and video games, but Santana notices how clean it is."Really, Bieber?" She says with a scoff. Looking around more, she sees a shelf next to his tv, full of knives. Santana rushes to it while taking her phone out, and takes a few pictures. While she does that, she doesn't hear anyone walk in the room, until she feels someone arms grabbing her from behind, holding her arms to her chest."You think I'm stupid don't you? You didn't think I knew who you were at the mall? My buddy Artie gave me a call, he saw you leaving from the hotel."

Ryder tightens his hold on Santana as she struggles to get out."We have ears everywhere, bitch." Santana grunts as she feels like a snake is squeezing her just before it eats her."I-I ca-an't bre-athe." Ryder grins, and with his other hand grabs one of his knives, then holds it in front of her."This is the knife similar to the one we used on Quinn. Oh what a fun night that was, she's one of my favorites." Santana squeezes her eyes shut."You're a fucking psycho." Ryder laughs."You haven't seen anything yet." Ryder puts the blade closer to Santana's face when Puck suddenly barges in the room."Get the fuck away from her you sick fuck!" Puck runs towards them and Ryder pushes Santana into his arms, and runs out of the room. Puck rubs her back as he looks around the room."You ok?" Santana tries to catch her breath, and nods."You were su-uposed to sta-ay at my pla-ace." Puck grins."After all this time we spent together, I consider you a friend. Plus, you're more than good for Quinn, she would be pissed if I left anything bad happen to you, and I guess I'd be kinda sad if that happened too." Santana takes a few more deep breaths, then snorts, pushing Puck playfully."You're such a softie." He just smiles."You sure you're ok?" She smiles back and nods."Yeah, I'm good, gracias."

"De nanda." Santana breaks their little starting contest then looks over at Ryder's shelf full of knives."I took some pictures before he went all ghost face on my ass." Puck nods."I almost got caught, but I have mine too." She grins."Awesome. You remember the plan right?" He rolls his eyes."Of course I do, you only told me about a hundred times." She shrugs."This is important." Puck slowly nods, the. glances out the door behind him."Yeah, I know. Let's leave before he comes back."

0o0o0o0

Kurt walks into Quinn's large closet, and starts looking through her clothes, confusing both Rachel and Quinn."What are you doing?" Quinn asks with a laugh."I know you just got back from the hospital, but I want to spend the rest of the day with the girls. We can stop at your dad's restaurant first, then go to the beach. Holly is having a small party, we need to have some fun." Quinn smiles, looking over to Rachel, Te short girl shrugs."Ok, I'm in. Let me text Santana so she knows where I am. Maybe she can join us, and you'll get to know her sooner than the luau." Quinn reaches over to her nightstand and opens a new message.'Aloha, babe. I miss you so much, me Rachel and Kurt are going to the beach for a small part Holly is having, would you like to join us?' Kurt takes the phone from her, and replaces it with a new romper she got from Pacsun."Take a shower, get dressed, make yourself pretty, then meet us in the living room." He winks setting the phone on the night stand, then drags Rachel out by her hand.

After a quick shower, Quinn gets dressed, puts on some makeup, then tells her parents where she's going, Quinn follows Rachel and Kurt out of the house."You think it'll be busy there, I hate waiting long for food." Rachel snorts."Her dad owns the place, Kurt. I'm sure we'll be seated and served within minutes." Quinn rolls her eyes."I'm starting to think that's why you're both friends with me." Kurt and Rachel share a look."Of course it is, I can't believe it took this long for you to figure it out." Quinn snorts and slaps Kurt's arm."You're horrible." He laughs along with Rachel. Glancing across the street, Quinn sees Marley and waves. The girl returns it then crosses the street with a friendly smile."Hey, how are you? I heard the news about your panic attack." Quinn bites her bottom lip and nods."Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for asking, how are you?" Getting the hint, Marley drops the subject."Good. You know the guy I was telling you about?" She nods as Rachel and Kurt continue to question how the girls know each other."Well, we went on our first date. He was such a gentlemen, I think he's the first guy I've met here that I actually like." Quinn hums, making it seem like she's interested."So, my mom told me about the luau at the hotel you work at. Jake wants to go and I was wondering if you need like tickets for it or something." Quinn shakes her head."No, but since you're not a residence there you'll have to pay five dollars each to get in."

"Oh, ok, that's fine. Will you be there, maybe we can sit together." Quinn tries her best to keep her emotions in cheek, taking a deep breath."Uh, yeah I will be, but I'll be behind the scenes for most of the night, and there's a table for staff and there plus one, sorry." Marley shrugs."That's fine, but I will see you there, right?" She kids with a forced smile."Yeah." Quinn pauses glancing at Rachel and Kurt."I'm sorry, me and my friends are heading over to my dad's restaurant for dinner. I'll see you soon, ok?" Marley nods."Sure, I have to go too, bye." Quinn breaths a sigh of relief as they continue down the road."What was that? How do you know her?" Quinn groans."Please, not now Kurt. We're supposed to be having fun, remember?" He sighs."Fine, but I'm not letting it go." She rolls her eyes."Of course your not." Rachel snorts.

As they get closer to the restaurant, Quinn feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulls it out with a smile seeing as it's from Santana.'I miss you too, Mi Amor. I'll be there, and Puck will be coming along.' She frowns at Puck's name, she hasn't really talked to the boy since their little argument.'Ok, I can't wait to see you.' Right after she sends the text, she receives another from a blocked number.'Strike two. You're friend isn't gonna have too much fun at the luau, we have a nice surprise for her and you(;' Quinn feels a lump forming in her throat and tears sting her eyes. She stops in her tracks and takes a deep breath. Rachel and Kurt quickly notice and turn around with concern."Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel asks. She shakes her head."I'm ok." Kurt arches his brow while Rachel looks unconvinced."Bull, do you feel like anther panic attack is coming?" Kurt asks. Quinn nods and they rush to her side."What do you want us to do?" Rachel asks."Nothing, it's not bad. I just need to control my breathing." They watch on closely as she slowly regains her breathing, then she opens her eyes."It's ok, I'm fine. Let's go, I'm hungry, and I don't want anymore people looking at me." Rachel and Kurt both look around to, in deed find people starring."Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Kurt shouts. Rachel slaps his arm, glaring."Enough, you'll only cause more attention." He rolls his eyes.

****Authors Note****

Any thoughts? I know there isn't a lot of Quinntana interactions again, but it's coming. And I also have to warn you that bad things are coming. What do you think Santana and Puck are up to? Who loves their friendship? I know I do(:

Again, if any of you are interested in 'It was Always you' and 'Where the Hearts is' in becoming a series, give me some suggestions, thanks so much!


	14. Chapter 14: Luau

Love in Paradise

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) As everyone knows, we lost an amazing and talented man over the past weekend. I wasn't in any mood to update any of my stories, let alone write. I know some authors have dedicated their chapters to him, and I thought about doing that myself, but I just decided to take this space in my authors note to say I might not have been a big Finn fan, but I was always a Cory fan. Even if any of you weren't a fan of either, I think we can all agree he was a good man, talented, and loved his fans dearly. I also like to take this space and remind gleeks to not remember this man by how he died, but how he lived his life, though sadly shortened. Remember his smile, his goofy and sometimes awkward personality, his inability to dance, and his ability to laugh at himself for it. Also remember his dedication to not only helping himself, but his openness about his problems so it'll help others. My heart goes out to his family, Lea, glee family, and to his friends. Death is hard for everyone who has experienced it, who has lost someone to it. I know some of us may have forgotten that, and are worried about the SL's for the show, or when they'll start filming. I've done it myself, but what I'm trying to say is, don't focus too much of your time on that. That is Ryan, the writers and Fox's jobs. Anyway, this a long authors note, but I want everyone to have that to think about. Enjoy the update, I don't know how much longer this story will continue for, but I know it still has a few left, and I hope you guys stick with it until then. Warning: violence.

Chapter Fourteen: Luau

**Two days before Santana starts working with Quinn**

Santana storms in the Maui police department, determined and angry. She marches up to the front desk, where a middle aged Hawaiian women sits, doing some kind of work on her laptop. Santana slams both hands on the desk. The women looks up with her brows raised."May I help you?" She nods."I need to talk to whoever is in charge of this place." The women looks taken back."Why do you need to talk to the sherif? What is this about?" Santana groans."That's for me and him to discuss. Now where the hell is he?" The women sighs."Sorry, young lady, I can't let you talk to him. He's a busy man, and in a meeting." Santana scoffs."Bull shit. Lady, this is important, ok? I need to talk to him." She hears how desperate Santana sounds, and gives in with a sigh."I'll be right back." Santana nods. The women gets up from the desk to walk down the hall where the sherif's office is. Santana watches as the lady peaks her head in as she talks to the man, then turns to her and waves her over. She takes a deep breath before joining them.

The women smiles politely as she steps aside to let her in. A local Hawaiian man sits at his desk, reading through some file."You wanted to speak to me?" She nods."Y-yes. I want t-to talk to you about the attack on Quinn Fabray." He looks up at her, shocked."That was almost a year ago, the girl didn't want to talk to any law enforcement. We closes the case, why bring it up now?" Santana sighs."She's my girlfriend, I just found out about it myself." The man turns around and pulls out what she assumes is Quinn's file."Are you telling me you convinced her to finally talk?" She shakes her head."I know who did it though. She told me. I know everyone that was involved." He raises his brows."I didn't realize there were more than one person. I thought two at the most."

Santana nods and takes a deep breath."Five. There were five involved." The sherif clears his throat, seeming to be getting emotional."Quinn Fabray is a local here. Russell and Judy moved here when she was still pregnant. My wife delivered her. I got to see her after." He smiles."Beautiful baby." Santana smiles as well, thinking about Quinn with her blonde hair and hazel eyes as a baby."I wanted to find who'd done this myself, but even my hands were tied. If you have proof of these people you claim to know who committed this crime, I'll reopen her case." Santana nods."I can do that." He grins."What's your name?"

"Santana Lopez." He holds out his hand, and Santana walks across the room to shake it."You're a good girl, Santana. Quinn is lucky to have you." She smiles bashfully."I am too, sir." He nods."It's nice to meet you. Welcome to Maui."

0o0o0o0

Later that day, Santana goes to Russell's restaurant to eat. She's been thinking about how she can get proof from any or all of the people involved in Quinn's attack, and so far she's come up with nothing. Disappointed, and frustrated, Santana goes to the bar and orders her lunch. As she eats, Puck walks in with Will's order. He catches Santana and grins."Santana, right?" She nods."Sorry, I don't remember your name." He shrugs."It's Puck. So, how's Quinn?" She looks at home confused."How would I know?" Puck grins."I saw the way she looks at you at the party. When Quinn sees someone she likes, she goes for it. Well, that's how it used to be, I don't know if anything has changed."

She nods."I know." Now it's Puck's turn to look confused."She told me everything, I know." He looks around, then nods towards the back of the restaurant, into the storage room. She follows him inside."So, she told you everything?" Santana rolls her eyes."Yeah. Quinn said I make her feel safe." He grins."That's good, um so do you uh know who did it?" She exhales deeply."Yeah, I do. I just got back from the police station. I talked to the sherif, said if I can find proof, he'll reopen the case." He crosses his arms."Who ever did this needs to pay." Santana shrugs."I don't know how I can get the proof yet."

"Let me help you." Santana looks taken back."If I do that, I'll have to tell you who did it. Quinn is trusting me with this." He groans."I need to do this, San. There's no time right now to explain why, just know I have to." Santana runs her fingers trough her hair with a sigh."Fine, but this stays between us. No one can know." He nods."Alright, makes sense. So, who did it?"

**Present Time**

After they've eaten, and the many worried glances from both Kurt and Rachel, Quinn has convinced them to continue going to the party. Now they're on their way to the beach."Are you sure you're ok?" Rachel asks. Quinn huffs."I'm fine." The brunette nods, still unconvinced."Can I ask what caused your little panic attack?" She shakes her head."It's silly, no need to worry. I'll feel better once I see Santana anyway." Kurt rubs her back."She's coming?" He asks."Yeah, I texted her before we ate." They quietly walk the rest of the way to the beach. Will, Emma, Holly, Brittany and Blaine are already there, and have started drinking."Quinnie!" Brittany hugs her tightly, surprising the blonde."Hey, staying longer than planed?" She shrugs."I've never been to a Luau before. I convinced my parents to stay for it." Quinn giggles."Then I hope you enjoy it."

"San will be here soon, I just got off the phone with her. Did she tell you Puck will be with her?" She nods."Yeah, thanks." Holly walks up to her and hands her a wine cooler."How ya feeling?" She rolls her eyes."Does everyone know?" Holly shrugs."I'll take that as a yes. I'm fine." Holly nods."Good." Quinn joins Kurt, Blaine and Brittany by the fire they already have started, and the group talks about the Luau. As they do, Quinn feels Santana wrap her arms around her shoulders."Hey, I missed you. Come give me a proper hug and kiss." Santana giggles then walks around the chair and sits on Quinn's lap. She hugs the blonde tightly, then gives her a tender kiss. Puck is standing with his hands in his pockets, not knowing if he's really welcome. Quinn sees him and sighs."Sit down, Puck. I'm not mad anymore, ok?" He grins and takes a seat next to them while grabbing a wine cooler."Want one, San?" She nods and Puck throws her one. Kurt looks between them, intrigued."You two have been spending a lot of time together. What have you been up to?" Puck shrugs."She lets me play her old game cube. You know I love my Mario, bro." He hums."So that's all you do, play video games."

"Kurt." Quinn warns him."It's just a question." She shakes her head."Stop it." Blaine tugs on his hand and whispers in his ear, making him be quiet. Quinn smiles in appreciation, and pulls Santana closer to her."Are you excited for your first Luau, babe?"

"I hope I don't fuck our performance up." Quinn giggles and kisses Santana's temple."You've been doing good, if anyone messes anything up it would be Brit." The tall blonde gasps as everyone laughs."That was not nice, Q. It's bullying and I don't like it." Rachel rubs her back."Awh, Brit. She was just kidding. I can help if you want." She smiles."Thanks, Rae." Rachel nods and Quinn shakes her head.

The rest of the small party is spent playing drinking games and now they've settled down around the fire. While Will and Holly lead the group into some drunk singing, Santana sneaks Quinn over to her truck."I haven't seen you all day, I missed you." She says pulling Quinn by her waist. Quinn smiles wrapping her arms around Santana's neck."I missed you more." They both close the gap between them in a tender kiss."Will you come with me as my date for the Luau?" Santana snorts."Of course, babe." Quinn pulls her in a searing kiss, causing the Latina to moan in her mouth."I love your kisses." She smiles and slips her hand down to Quinn's bottom, and squeezes it. They continue their heated make out session, battling tongue, and exploring each others mouth until they jump apart at the sound of a horn. Santana groans at the site of her father, glaring at her. He pulls onto the beach."Another party? I thought you changed?"

"I'm hanging out with a few friends, Papi. It's hardly a party, there's maybe six other people here besides Quinn." He grunts."Let's go, we're going home." She scoffs."Why?"

"Because I said so, get in the fucking car! I tell you time and time again, I'm sick of this behavior. Now, get in, you're grounded." Quinn wraps her arm around Santana's waist as she quietly watches the exchange."For what? Mami knows I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere!" He groans."Don't talk to me like that, Santana, I'm your father! You do what I say!" Quinn bites her lip."It's ok, San. I don't want you in any more trouble." She shakes her head."I wanna stay with you." She smiles and leans in for a tender kiss."I'll see you at the Luau, we have to be at work earlier to help set up. Call me though, ok?" Santana lets out a frustrated sigh."Ok, fine. You're making this up to me with more sweet lady kisses." He continues to glare at them. Quinn giggles and pecks Santana's lips a few times."I'm not complaining. Love you." Santana smiles back."You you too." As she walks around her car though, her smile fades into a pout. Quinn watches them drive down the road with a frown of her own, then joins the others by the fire."Where's Santana?" Blaine asks. Being dd, Blaine is the only sober one, besides Emma."Her dad came, he made her go home and no-ow I'm sad." She says with a hiccup. Blaine grins putting his arm around her shoulder."You'll see her tomorrow."

"I know, but I was enjoying my Santana kisses, and her mean dad had to come along and interrupt us. Next time I see her, I'm attacking her face." He snorts."You're getting drunk, Q. I think it's time I take you home." She smiles, perking up."Yeah, take me to Santana."

0o0o0o0

Blaine was able to Quinn home safe, along with Kurt, Rachel and Puck. With a slight hang over, it took a little longer for Quinn to get ready for work. She picks a blue floral dress, and wears her hair in a simple side braid, with light makeup as always. With something quick to eat, and after she feeds Charlie, Quinn is on her way to pick up Santana when her phone rings. She smiles seeing said girls name across the screen."Hey, babe. I'm just getting in the car to come get you." She hears the Latina snort."I thought you'd be hung over." She rolls her eyes."You weren't any better than me." Santana laughs."I hate to break it to ya, Mi Amor, but I wasn't even tipsy. All we had were wine coolers. I guess it's been awhile for you, huh?" Quinn closes the car door and sighs."Yeah. So, what's up, why ya calling?"

"Papi said I can't go to the Luau. Mami can't talk him out of it." Her shoulders slump with a sigh."This might sound mean, but I don't like your dad." Santana laughs."I don't like him either, babe. I'm sorry. I can try to sneak out or something." Quinn traces the steering wheel."No, you'll just make it worse."

"I'm sorry, Mi Amor." She grins sadly."I know. I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too. I gotta go, I'll call you later."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Quinn puts her phone in the glove compartment then drives off to the hotel.

After punching in, she Rachel and Kurt start their normal routine of getting the rooms clean. The Luau isn't until later in the evening. As Quinn walks to the next room, she's surprised to see Santana heading in her direction."San, what are you doing here? I thought you were grounded?" She asks hugging the Latina tightly."I still have to work, Mi Amor. Papi just won't let me go to the Luau though." Quinn pouts leaning out of the embrace. Santana attempts to kiss it away."I really want you to go." She grins."I know, me too. There'll be more though, right?" Quinn sadly shakes her head."We're one of last resorts to do it." Santana huffs."I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. We can have a date night, and do whatever you want. How does that sound?" She asks with a hopeful smile. Quinn shrugs."It sounds nice, but I'll still miss you." Santana sighs and leans in for a tender kiss."I do have a surprise planned for you. I wasn't going to tell you until later, but seeing you pout does stuff to me." Quinn snorts.

"What's my surprise?" Santana shakes her head."Nope, that's all you're getting. I'll see you later." She gives the blonde another kiss before turning around and walking away."Wait, how can you get out of your house?!" Santana faces her and winks."Don't worry about it." Quinn shakes her head, and continues off to clean the rooms.

0o0o0o0o0

Marley arrived at the restaurant just in time. She had a rough morning, and slept through her alarm."You just made it!" A co-worker yells from the kitchen. She rolls her eyes putting on her apron."I know, I know." They open every morning for breakfast, and today seems to be more busy than ever. Marley walks up to the same guy who called to her as she walked in."So, what's with all the people? We never have this many so early." He shrugs."Fabray has his place closed for the morning and evening. I guess he's helping get ready for the Luau." She hums as she walks to her tables to take some orders.

She smiles seeing a familiar face at her first table, he grins back."Hey, what are you doing here so early?" He shrugs."To eat, and to also talk to you." Marley looks around the room and sighs as she sits across from Jake."Please tell me you didn't come here just to break up with me." He snorts covering her hand with his."No, of course not." She breaths a sigh of relief."Then what's up?" He looks at the table, guilty."I can't make it to the luau." Marley looks at him confused."Why not?" Jake shrugs."Work, I can't get out of it." She exhales sadly."I thought everyone was going?"

"I guess not. Look, you know I would go if I could." She grins."Yeah, still sucks though." He nods then glances back to the kitchen."You better get back to work. I'll have some waffles and coffee."

0o0o0o0

**Santana and Puck, before arriving at the beach**

"Are you positive this will work?" Puck asks. He and Santana are just coming back from Joe's house, and are now on their way to the police station. They gotten the address from Jake's room."For the hundredth time, yes. This the last of what we need to prove these assholes are guilty." He sighs."Quinn will be upset." Santana shrugs."She'll be upset with my dad."

"No, I mean, when she finds out what we've been up to." Santana side eyes him."Maybe, but she'll know I'm just protecting her, so she won't be mad for long."

"We can only hope, right?" She snorts."I guess so."

0o0o0o0

At the hotel, employees, and a few volunteers have been helping set up for the Luau. Being the last to have one, a lot of tourists and locals look forward to the event. Quinn, Kurt and Rachel, along with some of the other staff, have finished their rooms and are now helping their classes rehearse their songs.

Quinn is surprised to see both her parents helping set tables, and get the food ready."Their really trying aren't they?" Rachel asks, sneaking up next to the blonde. Quinn smiles."Yeah."

"Have you been sleeping?" She sighs stepping aside away from the guests."Not so much, but it could be worse." Rachel gives her a skeptical look."What the hell does that mean?" Quinn huffs."It means I'm having the same damn dream every night, and only you and San know about it." She nods."What's it about?" Quinn runs her fingers through her hair."I really don't want to talk about this now, can you drop it, please?" She doesn't give Rachel time to answer, returning back to the guests and continues to help rehearse. Kurt appears by Rachel's side."What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later." Kurt and Rachel return to their groups.

0o0o0o0

Later in the evening just when everyone has finished setting everything up, Quinn returns home with her parents. She has gotten sweetie and wants to shower before the Luau. Santana has snuck some visits during work through out the day, but Quinn is still bummed the Latina can't make it to the Luau. After she quickly showers, gets redressed and fixes her makeup, Quinn returns to the resort with Judy and Russell.

Since Quinn is an employee and in the show, they don't have to wait in line like everyone else. They receive their lays, take their picture, then take their seats at the employees table in the back. The area they chose to have the Luau, is fairly large, with a large stage and tables. To the left of the stage, at a good distance, is where everyone will be getting their food. Beyond that are the restrooms and some small shops to get the photos they took coming in, and jewelry."So, Quinn. When will Santana be meeting us?" Judy asks. Quinn sighs."Right, I forgot to tell you. Her dad won't let her come. He saw us together at the party last night, and grounded her." Russell doesn't look too happy."Is his reasoning related to you?" She grins shaking her head."I guess Santana has been a partier, and he never liked that. Seeing her there upset him." He hums."Well that's too bad. Maybe tomorrow you two can go out. I know you we're looking forward to this." She shrugs."Maybe, I'm sure Santana would like that."

More employees start showing up, along with the guests. Quinn and her parents are one of the first to get their food. As they eat, Russell smiles at Marley, and who Quinn assumes is her mother."You made it." He hugs both Marley and the larger women."Of course, thanks for inviting us." Russell introduces them to Judy, then goes to do the same with Quinn."I know Marley, but it's nice to meet you, Millie."The women smiles as they both sit across from them."Nice to meet you too."

"Marley, are you expecting someone?" Judy asks. She shakes her head."My boyfriend couldn't make it." Quinn breaths a sigh of relief."That's too bad. Quinn's girlfriend couldn't make it either. I guess you can use this time to get to know each other better."

0o0o0o0

**Puckerman house**

Jake, Sam and the other three boys are playing video games in his room. Well, Sam and Ryder are, while Jake messes around with one of his knives."What time are we leaving?" Artie asks."In a few minutes." Jake answers with a grin.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jake?" Ryder asks pausing the game. Jake shrugs."Too late to turn back now. Besides all my hard work has been leading up to this, she's coming with us." Ryder returns to the game after hearing the authority in Jake's voice, knowing the subject is dropped. Sam grins."I can't wait to get my hands on that bitch again." Jake snorts."Yeah, well you have to wait until I'm finished doing my job, then you can do whatever the hell you want with her."

0o0o0o0o0

After her shift, Santana returns to the locker home and punches herself out. Puck walks in carrying a plate full of food. She rolls her eyes."What's with the food?" He shrugs, pouting."I'm hungry." Santana walks past him out the door, he quickly follows."You better get rid of it, no food in the car." He stops."What, are you serious?" She shrugs as she continues to walk. Puck groans and throws most of it away, taking some bread with him."What time are they meeting us?" He asks as he catches up to her."Soon."

"Do they know I'm coming?" They climb into the car, and Santana drives off down the road."No, so stay hidden." He nods then gives her instructions on how to get to a very familiar park. It's bigger than Santana pictured it."I didn't think it's be this weird for me." Santana pats his shoulder."Well, suck it up, cause we're going in."

With more instructions from Puck, they arrive at the same spot he found Quinn after the attack. Santana sits down on a fallen tree, looking at the ground."So this is it?" He sighs sitting next to her."Yeap. I can't even tell you how many nightmares I had after that. Seeing her covered in blood, it's fucked up, and it's why I'm

here." She nods."Got the bag, right?" He turns slightly so Santana can see the book bag on his back. She takes it off him, then looks at the time on her phone."You should hide behind a tree or something." He jumps over the tree their sitting on, and hides behind some talk bushes. Santana bites her nails as she waits.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The show has started and the little kids have just finished both of their performances, now it's Quinn's group's turn. She is seated in the middle with her ukulele, while the rest sit around her. Despite missing Santana, Quinn is still having a good time. Judy and Russell are in the audience taking pictures and bragging like proud parents. Two or three of the guests mess up a few times, but only Quinn can tell.

After they finish, Quinn helps Kurt's group with their outfits, cause of course he had to go all out. Holly appears behind her with a camera and taps her shoulder."Time for some photos, after this the professionals will be coming out. I want a lot of pictures of them, and the guests." She nods taking the camera. Every year Holly has Quinn take pictures. She's the only one in the staff that can work a camera. She takes some photos of the guests first. The sun has been slowly starting to set the show began, so she takes a few of that next.

As Quinn takes pictures, she sees Marley through the camera, talking to Jake by the entrance. Her heart jumps into her throat as she watches the girl follow Jake to his car. Quinn takes a deep breath, then goes over to where Rachel is standing by the stage."I have to go, take more pictures for Holly."

"What? Quinn, this is your job. What's going on?" She asks as she follows the blonde into the parking lot."I saw Marley with Jake, she left with him. I can't let him hurt her, please let me do this. Tell my parents I'll be back, tell them I have to help in the kitchen for desert." She nods and pulls Quinn in a tight hug."Be careful."

"I will." Rachel steps back as Quinn climbs into Russell's car, and watches her drive away.

0o0o0o0o0

Santana has been waiting a while now, and she's starting to get impatient. Their late. Santana is pacing back and forth, while occasionally calling out to Puck, making sure he's still hidden. She hears people walk toward her and shoots her head up, then rolls her eyes."It's about fucking time you showed up." Jake grins."Sorry, had to make a stop." Sam pushes someone with a pillow case over their head, with their hands tied to the ground."Who the hell is that?"

He shrugs."Who do you think it is?" Santana examines the person. It's defiantly a girl, judging by the clothes, but she can't see her hair."It's not Quinn, so who the fuck is it?" Jake kneels down and takes the pillow case off, revealing Marley. She has her mouth duct taped shut, and is crying."This is my girlfriend, Marley. A friend of Quinn's. I know you've been snooping around where your spic nose doesn't belong. Maybe this will get you to back the fuck off." He pulls out his knife he had been

playing with out from his back pocket, then holds it against Marley's cheek."Your too late, I already have everything I need."

He squints his eyes."What the hell does that mean?" She scoffs."Am I not speaking English?" Santana takes the bag from on the tree."I have your psycho photos, pictures of Beiber's knife collection, and a shit load of crap that proves what you did to Quinn." Jake shakes his head, while Ryder and Joe look worried."Your bluffing." Santana arches her brow."Are you willing to risk it?" He groans, standing with Marley presses against his chest."What do you want?" She shrugs."Confess, or I'll go back to the police myself and show them everything."

While Santana and Jake have been going back and forth, they've all failed to notice Quinn slowly walking behind them."S-san. What's going on?" If Santana wasn't scared before, she is now."Quinn, Mi Amor. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the Luau." The blonde looks scared, glancing between the boys who hurt her, and Santana."I saw Marley leave with Jake, I couldn't let him hurt her." Santana takes Quinn's hand, and pulls her away from them."Babe, look at me." Quinn has been eyeing the knife being held against Marley. She slowly turns to Santana."I need you to leave." She pauses glancing at the boys, then leans closer to Quinn."Puck is hiding in the bushes behind us, go with him, por favor." Tears fill Quinn's eyes."I can't leave you, San." The Latina takes a deep breath."Then stay behind me."

Joe, Ryder and Artie seem confused, and uncertain. Jake and Sam look confident."Do we have a deal?" Jake scoffs."Fuck no." He takes the knife, and stabs Marley in her side, then drops her to the ground."No!" Quinn runs toward her, or tries to, but Santana holds her back. Puck runs out from the bushes, and tackles Jake to the ground. Sam kicks him off, and Joe holds him back."Oh shit, way to catch me off guard, my own brother. Good one." Jake says dusting himself off."We're in charge here, I'm not going to jail, so you can forget about that." He picks up his knife, and wipes the

blood off."Give me the bag." Santana puts it on Quinn's back."Fuck off."

He groans, Santana slips her hand into Quinn's. Jake looks at his friends behind him and scoffs."What are you standing around for?! Get them!" Santana and Quinn run, with Artie, Sam, Jake and Ryder chasing after them."I'm gonna fucking cut you so deep, butch!" Jake screams. Santana has them turn into another opening, temporarily losing them."We have to split up." Quinn shakes her head, and Santana leans in for a searing kiss."Trust me." Before Quinn can answer, Santana runs off. Sam and Artie soon chase after her. Quinn runs off in another direction, with Jake and Ryder behind her."You want to get cut again?! Give me that fucking bag!" Quinn starts feeling sick, flashing in and out of her dream, and the night of her attack. It's all very familiar to her, and it's getting harder for her to handle. She looks to her left and sees Santana running. Keeping her eyes on the Latina, she doesn't realize she's slowing down, until Ryder grabs her from behind, stopping them."Quinn!"

Santana starts to run to them, making it easy for Sam to catch up to her. He also grabs her from behind, but pins her to the ground."San!" Jake finally catches up, and grins while catching his breath."I forgot how fast you are. Unfortunate for you, you're not fast enough."

*****Authors Note****

Had to end I there, it was getting a little long. Good thing I posted both 14 and 15, huh? (;


	15. Chapter 15: Luau part 2

Love in Paradise

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning: violence, and attempted rape. If this is something you can't read, feel free to skip ahead. Enjoy, and don't forget to review, please and thank you.

Chapter Fifteen: Luau part 2

Ryder has Quinn tight against his chest, all three are still panting from the run."I'm gonna enjoy this as much as I did the first time." As he nears Quinn, she steps on Ryder's foot, then elbows his ribs hard, freeing herself, she runs again."If you want your girl to live, you better get the fuck back here!" She stops dead in her tracks, and turns back around. Sam has a knife against Santana's neck, while still holding her to the ground."Run, Quinn!" She shakes her head, crying."I can't let them hurt you." She walks back to Jake, while slipping the bag off her back. He roughly takes it from her, then throws it to Ryder and grabs Quinn."Let us go, I gave you the bag."

He kisses her temple."That doesn't mean we can't have some fun." Jake turns to Sam."Turn her around, so Quinn over here can see." Sam grins then turns Santana sideways so Quinn can see her face. She struggles against him, but he easily pins her back down."I don't wanna be here for this." Ryder says. Jake rolls his eyes."Then leave, see what Joe and those other two assholes are up to." Ryder puts the bag down and runs away.

Quinn hasn't taken her eyes off Santana. Sam cuts her shirt open, exposing her front."You've been fucking teasing me for weeks." He sets the knife by her head, and covers her mouth while his hand roams her chest and stomach."Stop it, leave her alone!" Sam and Jake just smile, then Jake throws Quinn on the ground, pinning her like Sam is. He leans down and kisses the spot by her ear."I've been getting myself off with those lovely photos I have of you, Quinn. But I have to say, there nothing like the real thing." He rips her dress, exposing her chest. He sucks on her neck, and Quinn looks over to Santana. Sam is roughly kneading and sucking her breasts. Santana is crying. Since she met the Latina, Quinn always thought she was a tough, and strong girl. Now seeing her so scared and vulnerable, gives Quinn the strength she needs to get herself free again.

Just as she hears Sam pull down his zipper, Quinn knees Jake hard between his legs, making him fall over. She stands to her feet, and kicks him again, this time in the stomach."You can't hurt me anymore!" She kicks him the his jaw, then walks over to Sam. She takes the knife, and holds it against his side."Get the fuck up, asshole. I'm not afraid of you anymore, if you don't get up, I won't hesitate to push this knife into your lungs." Sam leans up so he's on his knees, and puts his hands up. Quinn punches him in the face, making him fall beside Santana, then pushes his legs off her. Still crying, Santana hugs Quinn tightly."I'm so sorry, Santana. Ja-ake had a hold of me." Santana shakes her head, leaning out of the embrace."It's ok, Mi Amor. I know, it's ok."

They hear people running toward them, causing them both to jump."Their over here!" Puck screams. They watch as he runs toward them, then see paramedics and police in tow."What the hell is going on?" Santana asks. Seeing the men, Quinn does her best to cover Santana. Puck smiles and sighs with relief."You're ok?" Quinn shrugs."I guess. What's going on?"

"Rachel and Kurt showed up with police. She said she had a bad feeling when you left, and called the police and an ambulance." Quinn smiles."Thank god."

"What happened to the hippie, and the others?" Santana asks."Arrested." She sighs a relief and Quinn looks between them confused."I don't understand. I thought all the evidence was in the bag?" Puck grins walking over to it, then unzips it and reveals it's filled with a pillow."There's no way we'd risk bringing that out here. We dropped off the real bag at the station yesterday before the party." Quinn looks at Santana."You two had this planned for awhile, haven't you?" She shrugs."I know you didn't want to, but I had to do something, babe. I couldn't let them roam around with the chances of hurting you again, or someone else." Quinn hugs her."I'm not mad, well, I'm not really mad." Santana smiles."I love you, San."

"I love you too."

0o0o0o0o0

All of the boys were arrested. Quinn and Santana have both been going to therapy for three weeks. A trial is coming for the boys sentence. Quinn has told her parents what happened, and both were disappointed for thinking they wouldn't believe her. Santana hasn't left her side. Their in Quinn's room, cuddling on her bed. Quinn is laying on Santana's chest, and Santana is rubbing her back."These past few weeks have been crazy." Quinn hums in agreement."I'm glad your mom let stay here with me for so long. Your dad was so angry, I thought I'd have to go through this alone." Santana kisses the top of her head."I wouldn't let that happen." Quinn smiles."I know." The girls relax in a short, comfortable silence.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Go on the stand I mean." Quinn looks up at Santana."Yeah. After what happened in the park, I don't know I can't explain it, but I'm not so afraid anymore. I fought against them, for me and you. They can't hurt me anymore, and I think the therapy has helped me too, now that I think about it." Santana leans down for a chaste kiss."As long as you're sure." She smiles."I am." Quinn lays her head back on Santana's chest.

Judy walks in the room while knocking on the door."You two ready?" Quinn furrows her brows."For what?" Judy rolls her eyes."Did you really forget it's your birthday?" She shrugs."No, of course not. I just wanted to spend it with Santana, I don't need a party." Russell walks up behind Judy, smiling."That's too bad, cause Santana planned the whole thing." Quinn sits up and looks down at the Latina with her brow arched."Is that so?" She asks with a smile. Santana shrugs."There's no way I'm letting today pass and not celebrating you." Quinn shakes her head, blushing."Let me get dressed."

0o0o0o0o0

They arrive at Russell's restaurant to a surprise from family and friends. It's no secret anymore what happened between Quinn and the young five boys, so family came over for support. While holding Santana's hand, Quinn walks through the large crowd greeting and introducing everyone. Quinn's family became smitten with the Latina, especially the little ones. Both girls can't say no to any of them, and decide to play kickball on the beach, after that is cake.

While Quinn eats hers with Rachel, Kurt and Puck, Santana sneaks behind her, and kisses the shell of her ear."Come with me, I have a surprise for you." She looks up at her with a smile."I can't just leave, babe."

"I talked to your parents, it's cool." Quinn looks across the room. Judy nods and Russell gives her a thumbs up. She snorts shaking her head."I'll be back, guys. Enjoy the cake." Santana takes Quinn by the hand, and takes her down to a private area of the beach. There's a blanket laid out, next to it a wrapped small box."I wanted to be the first to give your present." Quinn kisses her tenderly then pulls them both down onto the blanket. Santana sits behind Quinn, and wraps her arms around her waist, then hands her the box. Slowly she opens it, revealing a velvet jewelry box. It's too big for a ring, so Quinn assumes it's a bracelet. She opens it and gasps. Inside is a pink diamond bracelet."San, this looks expensive." She shrugs."It's a Sworeofski." Quinn gasps turning in Santana's arms."It's too much." Santana shakes her head."I've been saving some money for the past few weeks. I saw this in the window when I went to the mall with Puck. I knew it belongs on your wrist, so just enjoy it, ok?"

She smiles holding up her wrist. Santana takes the bracelet, then securely hooks it on. Quinn leans over and catches Santana's lips in a passionate kiss."I'm so lucky to have you. You're amazing, thank you." Santana blushes."You welcome." Quinn gently lays Santana on the blanket, straddling her waist."I love you so much, San." She reaches up and brushes some fallen hair behind Quinn's ear."I love you too." Quinn leans down, connecting their lips into a deep kiss. Santana moans and hums into the kiss."You wanna do this now?" Quinn shrugs."No one can see us." Santana grins."That's hot." Quinn giggles reconnecting their lips.

They explore each other mouths for awhile before clothes start coming off. Santana pulls down Quinn's underwear slowly. The blonde grips the blanket into her fists, groaning."No foreplay, I need you, babe." Santana grins down at her, then runs her fingers through Quinn's soaked center. They both moan."You're so fucking wet."

"It's what you do to me, babe." Santana leans down crashing their mouths together in a sloppy, heated kiss. She finds Quinn's clit just as the blonde finds hers."Oh fuck." Quinn leans up placing a loving kiss to Santana's forehead, then easily slides to digits in her. The Latina moans loudly and starts to ride Quinn's fingers.

She lays her head down on the blonde shoulder, then just as easily, slides into Quinn."Fuck, San." They get into rhythm pumping in and out of each other. A thin layer of sweat covers their bodies as they pant and moan."I-I'm c-close." Santana moans."Shit, me too." Santana curls her fingers in one last thrust, plunging Quinn over the edge. Quinn scissors her fingers, doing the same to Santana.

The Latina collapses on top of Quinn as they slowly come

down from their high, and snorts."I ca-an't believe we actua-lly did tha-at." Quinn smiles running her fingers through Santana's long beautiful hair."Me either, but it was a-amazing."

They lay there for a few mor minutes enforce getting dressed and returning to the party. Puck catches then walking in hand in hand, and grins."You had sex on the beach." He says in a whisper. Quinn blushes and Santana just laughs, then drops it and glares at him, and hits Puck hard on his arm."Ow, what was that for?" She points her finger."Don't embarrass my girl, and if you tell anyone, I'll kick your ass." He pouts."Ok, geez." Judy appears by Puck's side."There you are, we've been looking for you. Honey, you have presents to open." She takes Quinn's hand, dragging her back to her table. Since she's still holding on to Santana's, she drags them both along. Rachel claps and hands Quinn her present."Me first!" She giggles, taking the present from her."Actually Santana was first, but thanks, Rae." The short brunette pouts a little sitting across from them. Quinn opens it, and pulls out a new strap for her ukulele."I love it, thank you." Kurt steps out from the group that has surrounded them, and holds out his gift."I hope you like it."

Quinn knows already it's more than likely clothes, like always, and the shape of the box makes it

more apparent. She gasps, pulling out a expensive dress."Kurt, this is amazing." He winks."It's also for Santana, ya know, date night." The Latina snorts."Thanks, it's perfect. You'll look beautiful, Mi Amor." Quinn blushes giving Santana a chaste kiss."Thank you, and thank you, Kurt." Everyone take turns handing Quinn their girds. Santana's parents are also there, and give Quinn some

shoes to go with the dress, and another case for her ukulele.

At the end of the day, Quinn and Santana return back to the house with Judy and Russell. They decide to lay out on the back porch and watch the sunset, with Charlie laying by Quinn and Santana's side as they cuddle on the patio couch. Russell and Judy cuddle on the smaller one next to them."Quinn, me and your father just want you to know how proud of you we are. You've been through so much, and got through it coming out a stronger, and better person. We love you so much, honey, and I'm not going to lie. In the beginning of this, we were worried about your future, and I can see now that we don't have to." Quinn smiles through tears, hugging Santana tightly."I used to worry about my future too, but you both helped me, and Santana of course. I couldn't have done it without you guys. I love you all so much." Santana leans down for a loving kiss."Te Amo."

The four of them stay outside for another hour, just relaxing and preparing themselves for the weeks to come.

****Authors Note****

Don't worry guys, it's still not over. I think this might have one or two chapters left, but after the trail, I'm stuck. So let me know what you'd like to see happen, it would really help me out a lot. Thanks for favoring, following and reading this story, I'm glad you guys like it. For those who follow me as an author, you should know already that I'll most likely come up with another story, lol. And yes, it'll be another Quinntana, what can I say, their my OTP(;


	16. Chapter 16: The Future

Love in Paradise

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Here's the last chapter everyone. Thank you for following along, and thanks for the reviews, enjoy(:

Chapter Sixteen: The Future

The trail came and went, Quinn had her family and friends beside the whole time, Santana more than anyone but she wouldn't have it any other way. Summer soon came to a close, school started and Quinn decided to go to public school with everyone. Now after graduation, Quinn is packing her clothes for college. She along with Santana, Rachel and Kurt are moving to New York. The two diva's are going for their dream to be on broadway. Santana wants to be a lawyer, and New York has the best schools for

it. For awhile Quinn didn't know what she wanted to do, but one day it hit her; parol officer. She's done her research, she knows what has to be done to get there, though it's a lot of work, Quinn knows she can handle it.

The friends aren't all living in the same apartment, Rachel and Santana would kill each other. They are however, living in the same complex. Santana has already warned the short brunette about interrupting her sweet Quinn kisses. As she packs, Quinn feels Santana's arms slip around her waist. She smiles at the Latina kisses her neck."How's the packing going?"

"Fine. I take it your finished?" Santana hums against Quinn's skin."Yeah, I finished a while ago. Mami was being a big baby and wouldn't let me leave right away." She snorts."Sounds like your mom." Santana steps around Quinn and starts help pack."You're a slow poke, let's get moving, blondie." Quinn shakes her head and throws a shirt at her face."Don't be mean."

Santana folds the shirt and puts it in Quinn's suitcase, shaking her head."Says the girl who threw a shirt at me."

0o0o0

After their packing, the girls say their goodbyes to Quinn's parents, then leave to meet Rachel and Kurt at the airport. The diva's will be rooming together in a loft, while Quinn and Santana will be in the one above them. During the summer the four friends looked into apartments to rent together while on a trip their parents paid for.

At the airport, Rachel and Kurt meet them at their gate."Are you girls ready to fly to our future?" Santana rolls her eyes."It's too early for this shit. Don't push me, Berry." Quinn smiles apologetically as they walk past her onto the terminal. Santana finds their seats and helps put their luggage above them. Quinn sits in the window seat, while Santana takes the isle and gripping the blonde's hand."I hate flying." Quinn smiles and gently lays Santana's head on her shoulder."You'll be fine."

0o0o0o0

Finally in New York, it take a little longer than planned to get to their apartment. Flights were delayed which led to more traffic, and Santana isn't happy."Oh I wanna see your apartment! This is going to be fun having you two love above us." Rachel steps into the elevator, and Santana pulls her back."You can see it some other time. I'm tired, and I want to spend some alone time with my girlfriend if you know what I mean." Rachel grimaces as Kurt laughs, and Quinn blushes. Santana takes Quinn by the hand into the elevator, and sarcastically waves goodbye."How can we do anything if you're tired?" Se shrugs."I plan on sleeping first, then we're going to Christian all of the rooms."

When the elevator stops at their floor, Santana takes out the key. The room is directly across from it, so there's no long walk."Babe, this might sound super cheesy, but I feel like this is a new beginning for me. I want to get better for me, and for us, and I can't wait to start my life with you." Santana smiles and leans in for a long kiss."It may be cheesy, but it's the truth. I can't wait to start my life with you too." She gives Quinn a quick kiss before turning around and unlocking the door. The apartment is small, but it's enough for the both of them for now. Once they get their dream jobs they could always move again. The kitchen and living room is open, with the island separating them. Down the hall to the left, are the bedrooms and bathroom. All though there are two rooms, Santana and Quinn are using the other for guests, while they share one. Their furniture their parents bought as gifts have arrived before them, but their all wrapped in plastic. The rest of their clothes will be arriving shortly.

Quinn walks to the middle of the living room and looks around with a smile."I can't believe we have a house together. It's exciting and overwhelming at the same time." Santana snorts closing the door."You're cute. Unpacking is gonna be a pain in the ass." She says looking around. Quinn shrugs."I think it'll be fun." Santana raises her brows."Yeah? Then by all means, don't let me ruin it." Quinn pouts."But it'll be more fun with you, and it's a couple thing to do."

Santana narrows her eyes."Unpacking is a couple thing to do? Since when?" She shrugs."It's in every cheesy romantic comedy, and I decided that's our life genre now." Santana shakes her head."Can I change it to drama and just sit around eating, while watching you unpack?" Again Quinn pouts, and Santana sigs deeply."Fine, I'll help unpack, if you promise we start the christening in this room." She nods, smiling."Deal." Santana slowly starts walking towards Quinn with a mischievous grin."I think now is the perfect time to start." She pins her to the wall and crashes their lips in a passionate kiss. Quinn slides her hands down Santana's back, and roughly squeezes the brunette's bottom, earning a moan. Santana slips her hand under Quinn's shirt while dipping her head and sucking the blonde's pulse point."S-shit, Sa-an." Santana squeezes her breasts, then puts her knee between Quinn's legs, putting pressure on her core.

Quinn hooks her finger under Santana's chin, pulling her in a heated kiss. Santana's tongue glides across Quinn's lips, and the blonde quickly opens her mouth, moaning."S-San, no more teasing." She grins, and as she unbutton's and zips Quinn's jeans, Rachel walks through the front door. Quinn jumps, and Santana gives the short girl a death glare."What the fuck, Berry?!" Before Rachel can answer, Kurt runs in, breathless."I'm sorry, Santana. She wanted to see your apartment and has been waiting since we got here. I tried to stop her." Rachel just crosses her arms."You lied Kurt, their apartment is so much better than ours." Quinn discreetly zips and buttons her jeans. Santana groans."You better run."

Rachel hides behind Kurt, and Quinn holds Santana back."I think it's best if you two leave." Kurt nods and grabs Rachel's wrist as they slowly back out of the apartment."If you think living above us gives you permission to come in here whenever the hell you feel like it, you're fucking sorry, Berry! Next time it happens, I'll have my own Rachel Berry bat!" Quinn struggles to hold Santana, but she manages. Kurt quickly closes the door."Holy shit." Quinn let's Santana slip out of her arms.

Santana inhales while running her fingers through her hair, a little embarrassed."Sorry, I was all hot and bothered, then fucking Rachel. I go to the screaming place." Quinn doesn't say a word, and only looks at Santana with pure lust."That was so fucking hot." Santana snorts and Quinn crashes their lips in another heated make out.

0o0o0o0

5 Years Later...

Santana and Quinn both now have their dream jobs. Quinn has dealt with plenty of teens who have decided to hang around the 'bad crowd' and getting into drugs, and also the adults who have just lost their way. She's good at what she does, and she wouldn't ever change it. Santana is one of the best lawyers, mostly dealing with divorces and custody battles. They've gotten enough money to but their own house, though Santana would say it took longer than she would've liked.

They're no longer in the city, but they still live in New York, since that's where they work. Rachel and Kurt got their 'big breaks' and also move out of their little loft apartment. Rachel lives with Finn in Manhattan, and Kurt lives close by with Blaine.

Santana was true in her word and bought a small plastic bat and named it Rachel Berry. It didn't take long for the short girl to interrupt them again, and Santana chased her around the apartment with it.

After a long tiring day at work for them both, Quinn is making dinner, while Santana sets the table. Both parents are visiting. Judy and Russell have flown in a few days ago, while Maribel has taken the train earlier that day. After all these years, Santana still doesn't have a good relationship with her father, and most times she avoids him."Can we just skip this? I'm exhausted." Quinn snorts turning the stove off. She walks up to Santana and kisses her tenderly."No, we can't. My parents flew here from Hawaii. I haven't seen them in months, and as tired as I am, I'm looking forward to this." Santana kisses her back."You're right. I miss my Mami, and your parents too. It'll be nice for them to see the house in person." Quinn returns to the stove as someone knocks on the door."I'll get it, babe."

As soon as she opens the door, Maribel hugs Santana tightly."I missed you, Mija." She smiles."I missed you too, Mami." Maribel kisses her check and pulls out of the embrace."Where's Quinn?" She asks walking inside."In the kitchen getting dinner ready." Maribel starts to look around."This place is even better in person. You got a good deal, Mija." Santana gives her mother a short guide around the first floor, and both go into the kitchen. Maribel hugs Quinn right away."My other daughter, I've missed you." She kisses the blonde's cheek."I missed you too. How are you?" Maribel sighs as she steps out of the hug."Good, I guess. Santana's father is driving me crazy, but I give it right back to him." Quinn snorts, and Santana shakes her head."What are we having?"

"Quinn made her amazing chilli, and we're gonna have some fries with it." Maribel hums."Smells good, I'm hungry." Santana rolls her eyes."What else is new? We have to wait for Judy and Russell." The chilli is soon done, and Quinn puts it in the oven to stay warm.

The girls go in the living to catch up some more for a few minutes while they wait.

When Judy and Russell do arrive, Quinn gives the tour this time before they eat."Have you girls thought about going back to Maui? I know you can't move their permanently, but I'd like for you to visit." Russell says."We've thought about it, I do miss the island. We'd have to pick a date and our has been crazy lately, so it might be another month." Quinn notices how their parents smile at each other. She questions it, but let's it slide for now."How is everyone, how's Charlie?" Judy laughs."Missing you. I think next time we visit, we should take her with us." She smiles."I would love that."

"We should just have her stay here then. She is your dog. If Santana is ok with it." Santana nods, smiling."That's fine, I love that dog. I'm surprised Quinn didn't try taking her to our old apartment." They laugh and Quinn shrugs."I thought about it."

After dinner, they played a few rounds of poker before calling it a night. Quinn and Santana are beyond exhausted. They say their goodbyes, Quinn locks all the doors, and turns off all the lights, as Santana is first to their room. When she's finished double checking the doors, Quinn slowly walks up stairs, feeling the day taking it's tole. Reaching the door she finds it half way opened, and the lights seems to be off."Babe, are you asleep?" She peaks inside and gasps. There are rose petals covering the bed and there are candles randomly placed in the room. Quinn walks inside and notices Santana is no where in sight. Then she sees the petals leaving a path to their suit.

Quinn opens the door and finds Santana sitting in their large bath tub. Next to her are two glasses of wine."San, what is all of this?" She smiles."Come join me, and you'll find out." She shakes her head and starts to discard her clothes, then gets in the tub with Santana's

help, and sits between the brunette's legs. Santana holds her close and kisses her temple."We had a very long day, then our parents came over. I thought a nice warm bath was in order. Quinn leans back as Santana lightly kisses her neck and shoulder."Why the wine?" Santana smiles as she sneaks, reaching her arm behind her, above her head to grab something."To celebrate." She whispers in Quinn's ear.

Quinn sits up facing Santana, confused."Celebrate what?" Santana's smile never leaves her face."Close your eyes." With a sigh, she closes them. Santana leans over for a deep and passionate kiss. Quinn moans and the brunette smiles against her lips. The kiss is a distraction as Santana slips a ring on her finger."Open your eyes." She opens them and looks around the room, even more confused."So, we're celebrating a kiss?" Santana snorts."Not to toot my own horn, but that must of been one hell of a kiss to not notice that rock on your finger." Quinn furrows her brow and looks at her hand, then gasps."Santana, it's an engagement ring!" Santana laughs while gently pulling the blonde on her lap."Quinn, before I met you I was a mess. I was always going to parties, and getting drunk, among other things. You taught me how to be responsible, to appreciate life, and most importantly, love. I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Throughout Santana's speech, Quinn begins to cry. After hearing those four words, she crashes their lips together."Of course I will, there's no where else I'd rather be." Santana returns the kiss and Quinn laughs."When we tell this story to our kids, we're not naked in a tub, deal?" Santana throws her was back, laughing."Deal." They seal it with another kiss.

****Authors Note****

And that's the end of it. Let me know what you loved most, least, or what I can improve on. Thank you(:


End file.
